Una cuestión de edades
by lobunaluna
Summary: ¿Qué harías?: Si tu hermano vuelve a la edad, que era pura inocencia. ¿Qué harías?: Si ese fantasma del pasado, vuelve para arrebatártelo una vez más...
1. Una cuestión de edades

_Antes que se arme un alboroto:_

_ Sé que hay un fic llamado "De niño a niñero" que fue publicado recientemente por Geminisnocris (recomiendo la lectura para quienes les guste reír). _

_Les aviso, que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con esa, ni es un plagio ni nada. Yo, Lobunaluna, a esta historia ya la estaba escribiendo cuando fue publicado el fic de la autora ya mencionada y le comente, a ella, las razones por las que todavía no lo había publicado. Por lo tanto, no quiero comentarios de plagio ni nada, porque la historia no tiene nada que ver con el fic ya mencionado, del cual vuelvo a reiterar mi sugerencia de lectura.. _

* * *

_Una cuestión de edades._

Estaban varias deidades reunidas en el santuario de Athena, debatiendo diversas situaciones. Cada dios estaba escoltado por sus respectivos guerreros. Estos se veían obligados a andar esquivando los rayos que las inmadu… Perdón las increíbles deidades, se lanzaban entre ellos cuando no se ponían de acuerdo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡QUE FIRMAR UN TRATADO DE PAZ SEA TAN DIFICIL! -Bramo el molesto Zeus, todas las deidades reencarnadas y no reencarnadas estaban en la sala armando un barullo que ya le había colmado la paciencia. Miro a Minos de Grifo que se levantaba del suelo, luego de tirarse de panza (junto a dos espectros más) para evadir un ataque de Poseidón dirigida a su señor.-se quedaran sin guerreros, compórtense una maldita vez. Nosotros somos inmortales, ellos no…-ahí las deidades comenzaron a calmarse un poco. Ninguno quería perder a sus leales idiotas… perdón leales guerreros.

-Bueno el asunto viene, padre-comenzó educadamente Apolo- que en la cláusula 24, que tú mismo redactaste, nos obliga a todos los demás informarle, a Athena, si vamos a reencarnar a la tierra.

-A la engreída de tu hija, no le tiene que importar lo que hagamos los demás-informo Hera. Apolo, Artemisa, y los hijos extramatrimoniales de Zeus, se miraron.

-Estamos a favor-dijeron todos al unisonó. Con tal de hacer algo que disgustara a Hera, todos se ponían de acuerdo.

-Oigan-Hera les miro molesta- cada cosa que a mí no me agrada, ustedes se muestran a favor.-la diosa le arrebato el báculo a la diosa más cercana, Hebe.-les romperé la cabeza por bastardos…-hizo un movimiento con el báculo, pero no llego a pegarle a los dioses. Sino que el pequeño frasquito, que estaba engarzado en la parte superior del báculo, salió despedido. Este cayó sobre la cabeza de un guerrero, partiéndose y salpicando a otros dos en el proceso.

-MADRE ¿QUE HAS HECHO?-Bramo la diosa de la juventud mientras veía como un aura azul envolvía a los tres afectados. Las protecciones abandonaron los cuerpos de los guerreros, ya no podían seguir protegiéndoles.

-MINOS-grito el alarmado Hades, acercándose veloz al joven.

-SORRENTO-Gritaron los marinos y Poseidón.

-KANON-Exclamo la alarmada Athena y los demás dorados..

Saga fue otro que se movió rápido y cubrió a Kanon, que aparentaba ocho u nueve años. La remera por suerte le quedaba como un camisón, pero igual el gemelo mayor le tapo el cuerpo con la capa. Eso no indicaba que no fuera a tener algo de pudor, por la posible desnudes que podría padecer su gemelo.

No pudiendo creer lo que observaba, Poseidón se quedó estático. Baian se apresuró, a imitar a Saga, cubriendo el cuerpo de Sorrento que parecía tener tres años. A quien su ropa, le quedaba excesivamente grande.

Minos era el que "menos" afectado había salido, pero su cuerpo preadolescente, y sus sonrojadas mejillas, hacían saber a muchos que la edad que mostraba no era mayor a doce. El chico, como podía, trataba de extender su remera hasta su cintura para no dejarla al descubierto. Hades se quitó la capa y cubrió con ella el cuerpo del espectro de Grifo. Ahora atrapado en el cuerpo de un puberto. El muchacho miro a la deidad y le agradeció, en voz baja, la ayuda.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE HERA!-Le gritaron las tres deidades. Kanon miraba a todos lados confundido... Era claro que ese niño estaba por completo perdido.

-Iremos a hablar a mi despacho-ordeno Athena mientras Zeus se llevaba a Hera de las orejas y Hebe les seguía.

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Y mi maestro?-pregunto Kanon, con una notoria voz infantil, miro a Saga.- ¿dónde está Saga?-el mayor sintió la sangre helarse. ¿No me reconoce?

-¿Y mis padres?-fue lo que pregunto Minos.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Mami... Papi.-comenzó a llamar el pequeño Sorrento.-Mami… Papi…

* * *

-¡COMO QUE ESTARAN ASI UN MES O DOS!-Bramo Hades desde el despacho- ¡HERA! ¡MINOS ES UN JUEZ DEL INFIERNO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS CUASADO!-El dios salió hecho una furia y miro al resto de los espectros: Radamanthys, Valentine, Aiakos, Violeta y Lune.- Agarren a Minos y vamos al castillo, nada sirve que este aquí.-ordeno mientras comenzaba a irse seguido de Pandora. Cuando Lune quiso agarrar al niño, este se corrió.

-¡Yo no me voy con desconocidos! ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS PAPÁS?-El dios miro colérico a Hera.

-Hebe...-cambio la dirección de su mirada y suavizo su voz- ¿Nos explicas?

-No solo retrocedieron sus relojes biológicos, sino también su memoria.-informo la joven deidad apenada.- en otras palabras, tu espectro tiene su memoria de... ¿Cuánto tienes pequeño?

-11-informo Minos que seguía, tapado con la capa, alejado de los espectros y el dios.

-Tiene la memoria de cuando tenía 11 años...

-Eso quiere decir que Kanon... ¿Tiene la memoria de los 8?-pregunto el pálido Saga. Radamanthys sonrió, al ver a su archienemigo en ese estado. El niño seguía buscando a su gemelo (que en su memoria tenía su mismo aspecto físico) con la mirada, completamente ajeno a que Saga estaba parado a su lado. La criatura parecía, superar apenas, los 9 años.

-Sí. La marina de Saren su memoria de los tres-informo la diosa mientras veía como Tethys alzaba al niño- Los efectos pasaran en un mes o dos, exagerando...

-¿Un mes? Quiere decir que Kanon será niño... ¿Por todo un mes?-pregunto Athena, algo aterrada.

-Sí. -respondió la diosa de la juventud.

-Bueno, la reunión se posterga hasta dentro de un mes.-informo Zeus. Casi todas las deidades desaparecieron.

-Minos... tienes que venir con nosotros.-informo Aiakos, pero cuando dio un paso. El preadolescente retrocedió tres.- escucha tienes que venir con nosotros.-el niño mascullo un par de palabras en Noruego.

-Minos...-Hebe se acercó a la criatura.- escucha pequeño, por culpa de mi madre... te rejuveneciste.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-En realidad tienes más de 20 años y eres un guerrero de mi tío-indico al dios Hades- por lo tanto tienes que volver con ellos a su "santuario"-el niño le miro atentamente, no tenía esa mirada desequilibrada que todos conocían.- dentro de un mes volverás a ser un adulto. ¿Entiendes?

-Algo... pero ellos me pueden hacer algo feo... Parecen malos.-informo el niño en un susurro. Para luego mirar desconfiado a los espectros. Los caballeros ahogaron las risas, Minos teniendo miedo de sus amigos.

-No te harán nada, ellos van a cuidarte mientras pasa el mes.-informo Hebe-tienes que confiar en ellos.-la diosa llevo al niño con los espectros.- no vayan al reino, quédense en el castillo.-el dios y los espectros desaparecieron.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos, nos quedaremos en la mansión Solo.-informo Poseidón.-no es prudente llevar a Sorrento al santuario submarino-el dios se retiró junto a sus marinas.

* * *

-¿Y mi hermano?-pregunto de nuevo Kanon, ahora con mayor insistencia.- ¿Donde está Saga?- Todos le observaron, el niño seguía tapado con la capa de su hermano mayor.- ¿Y mi maestro?- Los ojos de Kanon tenían tanta inocencia. Que muchos, menos su gemelo y Shion, se preguntaron en qué momento esos ojos habían cambiado tanto. Dado que su mirada, de adulto, era sumamente fría como la hoja de un cuchillo.

-Kanon... ¿tenía una mirada que rivalizaba con la de Shun?-pregunto algo sardónico Mascara.- quien lo haría, una criatura, tan inocente.

-¿Y mi maestro?-el niño miraba atentamente a los mayores y retrocedió un par de pasos, notoriamente algo asustado- ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde está mi maestro Set?-en eso noto a Saga.- ¿por que llevas _su_ armadura? -todos se dieron cuenta que, en cualquier momento, el niño saldría corriendo.

-Kanon...-Shion se puso a la altura del niño.- tengo que decirte algo y necesito que me prestes mucha atención...

-¿Patriarca Shion?-el niño le miro notoriamente confundido. Dado que en su memoria, Shion era un anciano.

-Si.-informo el mayor- _Por lo menos me reconoce...-_informo, aliviado, por cosmos.

-Patriarca Shion-Saga le miro.- creo que sería mejor, conseguirle ropa adecuada a la "edad que tiene". Antes que explicarle que pasa-el hombre asintió. Saga tomo a Kanon en brazos y se lo llevo a una de las habitaciones, mientras las sirvientas iban en busca de ropa para el niño.

_Despacho de Shion._

-Te pareces a mí...-informo el niño. Cuando, Saga, le sentó en una de las butacas...- ¿por qué llevas la armadura de mi maestro?

-Ahora te lo explica el patriarca... Kanon-informo el mayor, mientras las doncellas le traían la ropa.- ¿puedes cambiarte solo?-el niño asintió, mientras Saga se daba vuelta. A pesar que, su hermano, ahora tuviera ocho años. Le daba pudor verle cambiarse.

* * *

Luego llego el patriarca y entre los dos le explicaron a Kanon lo que pasaba. El niño pareció tomar muy bien, el asunto, de que su "hermanito" ahora le sacara alrededor de 1 metro de altura, le sacara más de 50 kg de peso y tuviera una diferencia cronológica de 20 años.

-¿Y el maestro?-al fin el niño realizo la vital pregunta. Shion y Saga se miraron. Era mejor ser sinceros con el niño.

-Murió.-informo Shion, vio como los ojos de Kanon se llenaban de lágrimas- falleció hace varios años... No llores-pidió. Se dio cuenta que, su pedido, sería muy ignorado- ahora quien te cuidara será Saga.

-¿Por qué falleció?-pregunto el niño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- ¿porque nos dejó solitos?-los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas. Shion en ese momento, prefirió haberle dicho una mentira antes que la cruda verdad.

-Sucedió algo... malo y falleció-informo Saga, tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- ven, Kanon, te llevare a Géminis-informo mientras le cargaba en sus brazos y salían con destino a la tercera casa.- Kanon no llores...-dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que el niño lo estaba haciendo- el maestro te quería mucho, recuerda eso y el nunca morirá...

-Las personas mueren, cuando son olvidadas-recito el niño pequeño- el siempre decía eso...-Saga puso una de sus manos en la espalda de su "hermanito" y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para reconfortarlo... El niño siguió llorando en silencio, le dolía saber que ya no tenía a su querido maestro.

_Casa de Piscis._

Los caballeros vieron pasar a Saga con Kanon, llorando, en brazos.

-¿Por qué llora?-pregunto Seiya. No esperaban ver esa escena.

-Kanon era muy apegado a su maestro-informo Shion que venía tras los gemelos- le informamos que Set, su maestro, está muerto.

-Pobrecito... -informo Shun.- Se me hace raro verle así... y me da mucha pena…

-Kanon, era muy inocente de pequeño... Era medio mimado por su maestro y por Arkanos... El padre de Milo-aclaro ante la cara de los jóvenes- lo tenía como discípulo en la lectura de estrellas.

-¿El padre de Milo?-Shura arqueo una ceja y miro a su par de Escorpio.- ¿qué hacia el padre de Milo en el santuario?

-¿Nunca les hablaste de tu padre?-Shion miro, algo molesto, al chico. Quien desvió la mirada.

-No.-informaron todos al unísono.

-¿Por qué no lo habrás hecho...?-el patriarca puso cara pensativa, aun seguía algo molesto- Arkanos fue una excelente persona-miro fijamente a Milo- y con vos un padre excepcional... a pesar que solo estuviste con él, hasta los 5.

-¿Por qué tan poco?-Ikki le miro arqueando una ceja.- no es que me interese realmente.

-Ares. El mato a los padres de: Afrodita, Camus, Milo. Aioros y Aioria...-algunos miraron de reojo a los mencionados, ninguno de los cinco había mencionado ese detalle...- Fueron asesinados por Ares a traición.-les miro fijamente- Al igual que le maestro de Saga y Kanon. Solo que no tengo pruebas y Ares queda libre de culpas, lo sabemos... Pero no podemos probarlo.

-¿El padre de Afrodita?-Mascara miro a su amigo- ¿quién era?

-Mauricio de Piscis-ya viendo la que venía- Céfiro de Sagitario: Aioria y Aioros; Blaise de Acuario: Camus; Arkanos de Escorpio: Milo; Set de Géminis: es el maestro de Saga y Kanon.

-Heredaron las armaduras de sus padres-Seiya miro fijamente a los maestros- debe ser todo un honor...-los guerreros se miraron. Milo no dijo nada al respecto, no era que se sintiera mal con su padre. Solo que no recordaba casi nada de él... Mas que alguna que otra canción, infantil, cuando iba a dormir.

-Yo no puedo quejarme de mi padre.-Informo Aioros.- fue una excelente persona...

-Si, por que lo tuviste por más tiempo-comento algo cortante Aioria, para luego irse. Los otros sintieron, un incomodo silencio formarse luego de esas palabras.

-Del mío no puedo quejarme tampoco-informo Afrodita, tratando de cortar con el tenso ambiente.- solo lo quiero matar, por el nombre que me puso.

-¿Afrodita?-se aventuro uno de los de bronce.

-NO, bestia bruta-dijo mirando fiero a Seiya.- Dylan, ese es mi nombre de pila.

-Pero... ¿Dylan no es nombre de mujer?-pregunto el chico, mientras se escondía tras Aioros.

-En algunos lados es de hombre...-se defendió el Piscis, cruzándose de brazos- en ingles es de hombre.

-¿Y tú, Camus?-Mascara miro al caballero de Acuario.- ¿Camus?-el joven no estaba por ningún lado.-le preguntare luego.

-Camus encontró muerto a su padre-informo Shion- no esperes que te responda...

-¿Y eso?-Aldebarán le miro sorprendido. Milo seguía guardando silencio, el recordaba vagamente al última noche de Blaise de Acuario.

-Cuando, Camus, tenía casi seis años... Ares mato a su padre.-informo Shion-y él lo encontró muerto en la biblioteca de Acuario... Luego de matar a Blaise, el último caballero dorado adulto, fue por Saga.-El patriarca cerró los ojos- Supongo que se metió en su cuerpo, ya no teniendo quien pudiera hacerle frente...

-¿Y Kanon?-Mu miro a su maestro- siempre tuve la intriga... de saber que pasaba con Kanon, antes de que Saga fuera poseído.

-Ustedes lo acaban de ver.-informo el hombre mientras abría los ojos.- Así era Kanon, hasta poco después de cumplir los 13.

-Espera Ares...-Dohko le miro fijamente- ¿comenzó a acecharles cuando tenían 13? ¿No de más pequeños?

-Ares acechaba a Saga y Kanon desde mucho antes.-informo el hombre- no me defenderé, porque fue mi error. Sé muy bien cómo eran Saga y Kanon...-soltó un bufido- debí notar que algo raro pasaba, pero lo note muy tarde... –cerro los ojos- Poco después de la muerte de Blaise, comenzaron a mostrarse distantes entre ellos... Kanon dejo de ser el niño bueno que conocía. Al que solo tenía que reprender por alguna pequeña travesura, cada vez que la tierra le daba una vuelta completa al sol, y se volvió un ser muy despiadado que solo pensaba en sí mismo. -soltó un bufido- Saga se volvió ambicioso y dejo de lado a Kanon, porque creyó que este mancharía su buen nombre...

-Entonces...-Shiryu miro a todos y luego detuvo su mirada en el patriarca- ese niño es...

-El verdadero Kanon... Ese niño, es Kanon cuando llego al santuario… Un manojo de alegría, pureza y sinceridad… Lo que nosotros vemos, todo los días, es la "resaca" de lo que paso cuando eran adolescentes, lo que quedo luego de Ares hiciera de las suyas…-Shion cerró los ojos- cada tanto, Kanon, tiene esos momentos en que vuelve a ser él...-los otros lo pensaron. Si, había momentos en que Kanon no era Kanon. Momentos en que era sumamente simpático y comprensivo con el resto.

-Supongo, que ese, es un niño adorable. -Shion solo sonrió, ante las sardónicas palabras de Mascara, y se retiro.

-Creo que diste en el clavo-informo Afrodita.- me pregunto cómo le irá a Saga, ahora, que tiene que lidiar con un Kanon de 8 años.

_Casa de Géminis._

-¿TIENES 7?-Saga sintió que el alma se le escapa del cuerpo. -¿COMO PUDE OLVIDAR QUE ERAMOS ALTOS?-El mayor se paso las manos por la cabeza.

Kanon, sentado en un taburete de la cocina. Le dio una pequeña mordida a la manzana, con caramelo, que le dio Saga. Aun tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, la manzana solo era para que no lloriqueara tanto.

-¿Hay algo de malo?-pregunto el chiquillo, que parecía en cualquier momento, hacer un nuevo puchero y largarse a llorar.

-No, solo que me sorprendiste-informo Saga, mientras le limpiaba nuevamente las lagrimas.-me había olvidado que siempre fuimos altos...-comento el mayor.-no llores...-le acaricio con cuidado el cabello. Como recordaba que hacia su maestro.

-La armadura, te queda bien-informo el niño, para darle otra mordida sin mucho entusiasmo a la manzana.

-Gracias...-Saga le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, era así como recordaba, a Kanon.

_Continuara._


	2. Visitantes

_Gracias a todos/as por la aceptacion del primer cap... Como premio, aqui les traigo el segundo._

_Visitantes._

Luego de un rato largo en la cocina, Saga se aventuró en cocinar una de las pocas cosas que le salían bien. Kanon comió sin mucha ganas, él lo entendía. Tampoco tenía mucho apetito. Luego ordeno a Kanon lavarse los dientes... Le dio algo de gracia ver al niño tratando de alcanzar el cepillo de dientes. Por lo cual se lo tendió y se lavó los dientes con él. Solo hubo un problema:

-No quiero dormir solito...-informo el niño, cuando Saga lo llevo a la habitación que correspondía- no me gusta... Quiero dormir con vos...-le dedico una mirada cargada de miedo y ternura. Saga no pudiendo resistirse, al encanto de esa mirada, por lo cual acepto.

-Solo por esta noche, que no se te haga costumbre...-el niño asintió. Saga lo pensó un poco mientras Kanon se ponía el pijama que le habían conseguido las doncellas. Ahora que lo recordaba, Kanon dormía solo a esa edad... Pero tal vez se refería a dormir solo en el cuarto y no solo en la cama.- Kanon...-el niño le miro- si me acuesto a dormir en el suelo... ¿te quedas a dormir en tu cama?

-Si.-Saga soltó un pequeño bufido y saco un par de frazadas del armario de su hermano.- ¿a dónde vas?

-A buscar una de mis almohadas.-informo, para luego volver y tirar la mencionada en el suelo.- no voy a dormir incomodo... ya tengo mucho con dormir en el suelo...-informo. Kanon se subió a la cama, que le quedaba enorme para él solito. Saga se dio cuenta que el niño le miraba, como si esperara algo.- ¿qué?

-Cuento.-informo el niño.

-¿Tanto nos malcrió nuestro maestro?-cerro los ojos, recordaba que todas las noches su maestro les contaba una historia nueva o les continuaba el cuento que tenían pendiente de la noche anterior.- ¿Los tres cerditos?

-Lo sé de memoria.-informo Kanon.

-¿Y si te lo cuento con otra versión?-Saga rogaba que Kanon aceptara, no se acordaba ningún otro cuento.

-¿Como el de Hansel y Gretel?-al oír la mención del cuento, Saga sonrió. Su maestro solía contar los mismos cuentos, con distintas versiones... Siempre le cambiaba algo para que la historia se mantuviera interesante. Eso lo hacía, mientras buscaba otra historia para leerles a los niños.

-Si... como Hansel y Gretel... ¿Quieres que te cuente "Los tres cerditos" o esa?

-Los tres cerditos-Kanon sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras se recostaba y miraba a Saga.

-¿No esperaras que te arrope?-el niño asintió, Saga soltó un bufido y arropo al niño.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto una voz burlona.- ¿Cumplir tu rol de hermano mayor?

-Ángelo.-Saga le miro, Kanon también le miraba algo curioso. El caballero de Cáncer miro al más pequeño de los gemelos, sin duda Kanon era toda una ternurita. La mirada curiosa que le dedicaba...

-Me contara un cuento-informo Kanon de lo más sonriente, Saga le miro espantado. Porque tenía que ser tan sincero Kanon.- me contara "Los tres cerditos".

-¿Acaso harán una pijamada?-pregunto, al ver que el mayor tenía una almohada y frazadas.

-Ah Kanon, y a mí, de pequeños no nos gustaba dormir separados.-informo Saga.- _Solo me quedare hasta que se duerma, luego me iré a mi cuarto..._

-Ah... como digas, me quedare a escuchar la historia.

* * *

Que Kanon se tardó en dormir, Mascara no tuvo la menor duda, pero el niño termino dormido. Aprovechando eso, Saga tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado. Dejo sus cosas en su habitación y luego fue a la sala con Mascara.

_Comedor._

-No se dormía más...-informo Ángelo, mientras Saga le ponía una taza de humeante café delante- No sabes contar cuentos.

-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

-Afirmación-informo el otro sardónico- te falta práctica. Se durmió por que lo aburriste, no porque realmente le hubiera dado sueño...-Saga hizo una pequeña mueca, él tuvo la misma sensación.

-¿Qué harías?

-¿Con que?-Ángelo le miro, algo perdido. No entendía la razón de la pregunta.

-¿Que harías en mi lugar?

-Estarme atento-informo Ángelo- no sé por qué... pero tengo un mal presentimiento-Saga le miro atentamente- no sé cómo explicarlo... Pero senti algo medio raro, cuando los dioses se retiraron... Me parecio sentir que alguien nos vigilaba...

-¿Como es que lo sentiste?-Saga le miro, algo preocupado.

-Te dije que no sé...-informo Ángelo, algo molesto... Solo habia sentido que alguien les miraba- ¿No te habías dormido?-comento, cuando vio venir a Kanon. El niño fue directo a Saga, se subió a las piernas de este y se acomodó para dormir. El mayor de los gemelos miro a Ángelo, quien ahogaba la risa.-al parecer, alguien, se dio cuenta que le dejaste solo...

Tuvieron que seguir hablando, pero en voz baja. Dado que las dos veces que, Saga, llevo a dormir a Kanon a su cama. El niño volvía con cara de completo sueño, se volvía a subir a las piernas de Saga y se acomodaba para dormir.

-Yo no recuerdo, que le hiciéramos esto a mi maestro...-informo el gemelo, Ángelo ahogo la risa.

-Si yo, le llegaba hacer eso a mi maestro...-Ángelo miro al durmiente Kanon, tenia una expresion tan calma en el rostro- La patada que me metía, el perro infeliz, me hacía dar vuelta al mundo.

-Mi maestro jamás fue violento-informo Saga, mientras acomodaba a Kanon y le sacaba unos cabellos del rostro- nunca nos levantó la mano... solo nos levantaba cada tanto la voz, pero jamás nos agredió física o verbalmente.-Angelo puso los ojos en blanco, algunos si habían tenido mucha suerte con sus maestros.

_Habitación de Saga._

Saga no tuvo otra opción, más que acostar a Kanon en su cama. También tenía que dormir y sabiendo que el niño se pasaría a su cama… Pues, antes de andar levantándose por la visita inesperada (y esperada) a su cama… Pues que Kanon se quedara en su cama de una vez por todas y listo.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo, cuando sintió un frio rose en su mejilla… Abrió los ojos, pero no había nada… Solo estaba Kanon, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y no se atrevía ni siquiera a parpadear. Se quiso levantar, para cerrar la ventana, pero Kanon le agarro con fuerza de la remera.

-Kanon… quiero cerrar la ventana.-informo, mientras liberaba su remera del agarre del niño. No se percató de la expresión de terror del niño, había poca luz… Por lo cual, solo podía divisar la silueta de Kanon y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Cuando se volvió a acostar, sintió a Kanon temblando.- ni que hiciera tanto frio…-Informo mientras atraía al niño hacia él y le arropaba un poco más.

-No me vuelvas a dejar solito...-fue lo único que dijo el niño, antes de esconder su cabeza en el costado de Saga...

_Atardecer, día siguiente._

Kanon subía, en compañía de Saga, hacia la casa de Aries. En la entrada se encontraron con Shaka, Mu, Mascara, Kiki y Afrodita.

-Hola-el niño de cabellera azul les saludo de lo más alegre. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, la ropa llena de polvo y se le notaba algo extenuado.

-¿Acaso lo hiciste entrenar?-Shaka miro al mayor de los gemelos, que portaba su armadura dorada.- espero que hayas tenido en cuenta que es un niño…

-Insistió, para él los entrenamientos son juegos.-informo el mayor- para mi también lo fueron...-agrego en un susurro.

-Ahora eres un tapón de alberca.-informo Kiki, al ver que superaba a Kanon por un par de centímetros.

-Kiki.-le reprendió su maestro.

-Pero ahora soy más alto...-informo el niño, Saga soltó un pequeño carraspeo. Donde pareció escucharse una palabra, solo que no llegaron a entenderla.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Kanon le miro atentamente. Le había molestado lo de "tapón de alberca"- porque yo soy alto para mi edad...-informo, repitiendo las palabras de su hermano. Lo dijo con un tono muy cortante, muy impropio para la actitud que mostraba hace unos minutos.

-10 años.

-Yo tengo 7.-informo el niño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Si Kanon era bastante orgulloso ya de pequeño…- me parece que eres tú, el tapón de alberca.-todos miraron atentamente a Kanon, que fue por la mano de Saga y le hizo seguir el camino por el que venían.

-Auch...-mascullo Saga cuando paso cerca de los dorados.- me olvide de decirles que tenía 7...-soltó unas pequeñas risas, la cara de todos las habían provocados.

Todos se quedaron helados... ¿Siete? ¿Kanon tenía su cuerpo y mentalidad de siete? Bueno al parecer era más maduro… Tal vez, mentalmente, tuviera un poquito más… Mu miro a Kiki, el niño al igual que ellos, pensaba que tendría nueve, u ocho años, como mínimo. Sin duda Kanon, y Saga, habían sido altos de pequeños.

-Mira vos... así que eran un par de jirafas...-comento burlón Ángelo, para luego empezar a subir las escaleras.

_Sala, Casa de Géminis._

-Kanon...-Saga subió del sotano, trayendo una caja algo gastada, el niño le miro desde le sillón- encontré esto... supongo que te puedes entretenerte un rato...-puso la caja en la mesa de te y el niño la abrió.

-¡NUESTROS JUGUETES!-La carita del pequeño Kanon, fue adornada por una radiante sonrisa mientras sacaba los viejos juguetes de lata, plomo y madera.- el cacique-le tendió el muñeco de plomo a Saga- tu favorito...-Saga lo tomo y se lo quedo mirando, hacía mucho tiempo que se había olvidado de "el cacique".- ¿quieres jugar?

Ante la pregunta de su "pequeño" hermano, Saga se le quedo mirando. Completamente extrañado, jamás creería que jugaría de nuevo con Kanon a los indios, liderados por "El cacique", y vaqueros liderados por "Don Sombrero".

Colocaron los muñecos en el suelo y comenzaron a jugar, va quien más jugaba era Kanon. Él solo estaba de espectador, una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios. Nunca creería que una situación, como esa, le trajera tantos buenos recuerdos. Incluso, ver a Kanon entrenando le recordó sus tiempos de aprendiz. Cuando su maestro les hacía "jugar" a esquivar las piedras lanzadas, con telequinesis, o romperlas con sus puños y patadas antes que llegaran a ellos. Se dispuso a preparar la cena, dejando a Kanon jugando solo en la estancia.

* * *

Aioros entro a la sala de Géminis, encontrando a un dormido Kanon rodeado de muñequitos de plomo. Ver al pequeño gemelo en ese estado, le robo una sonrisa. No quería moverlo, si lo hacía tal vez despertara... Además con el calor que hacía, el fresco suelo sin duda era un buen lugar. Paso a la cocina, ignorando que en la sala, había dos personas en vez de una.

_Cocina._

-Tu hermano, está dormido-informo cuando entro a la cocina.

-Sí, lo vi... se salva de comer mi comida...-comento el otro, mientras se cocinaba una costilla de cerdo.

-¿Que se siente verle así...?

-Nostalgia...-informo mientras daba vuelta la carne.- eso es lo que siento. Me recuerda cuando éramos pequeños y nuestras preocupaciones y problemas eran pocos...

-Cuando entre... me acorde de las veces que Aioria terminaba igual...-El rubio soltó un suspiro- fue algo tan raro...

-¡SAGA!-los dos adultos pegaron un salto y al poco tiempo entro Kanon, corriendo, con una cara de completo espanto.- ¡ALEJALO DE MI!-dijo cuándo se aferró a las pierna derecha de Saga- ¡ME QUIERE LLEVAR!-el grito de terror, que emitió… termino de poner nervioso a los mayores.

-Kanon ¿qué pasa?-Saga tomo al niño en brazos, este temblaba de miedo. Aioros se puso alerta, pero no sentía nada... No sentía ninguna presencia en la sala.

-Debió de tener una pesadilla...-informo Aioros, Saga frunció el entrecejo. Kanon no podía asustarse tanto por una pesadilla... O tal vez si, ahora era un niño pequeño.

-Yo no soy malo, él dice que lo soy...-susurro, el niño, muerto de miedo. Al escuchar esas palabras. El rostro de Saga perdió color, hasta ponerse blanco como la cera de una vela.

-¿Saga? ¿Estás bien?-Aioros se acercó al gemelo mayor- estas pálido-informo.

-Kanon... ¿Eso lo escuchaste en un sueño?-Kanon no respondía, solo temblaba de miedo.- Aioros... ve a buscar a Shion... dile que venga, que es urgente.-el sagitariano le miro preocupado...- vamos un poco afuera Kanon...-los dos dorados se retiraron de la cocina.

_Salida de Géminis._

Kanon seguía temblando de miedo en brazos de Saga, lo que fuera que le asustara aun seguía... presente en la mente del niño.

-Kanon...-Saga acaricio con cuidado la espalda del niño- ¿Es él?-El niño no respondió- Kanon... ¿es la misma persona que nos amenazaba?-solo escucho el gimoteo del niño. Sintió como este escondía su carita en su cuello y como, el miedo, se hacía mucho más presente en forma de temblores.

-¿Saga?-Shion llegaba con Aioros y un par de curiosos.- ¿qué paso?

-No sé, si Kanon tuvo una pesadilla o realmente le vio.-informo este mientras se acercaba al patriarca.-pero está realmente aterrado...

-¿Ver a quién?-pregunto el curioso Milo.

-A Ares...-sentencio el mayor, todos hicieron caras de contrariedad a esas palabras. ¿Ares? ¿Pero que haría ahí el dios de la guerra? ¿Por qué se presentaría ante Kanon...? Si la persona elegida, como su contenedor, era Saga.- tal vez solo fue una pesadilla…

_Continuara._


	3. Conflicto emocional

_Conflicto emocional._

Kanon no durmió, eso estaba claro en sus ojitos y las pequeñas ojeras que marcaban su tersa piel. Radamanthys, quien en otro momento se hubiera burlado del caballero, sentía algo de pena por la criatura. No era mucha, pero era algo. No muy lejos de él estaba Minos. Ahora, como preadolescente, era mucho más calmado de lo que todos hubieran esperado. Casi ni se lo sentían en el castillo… El chico normalmente estaba leyendo libros o durmiendo. No solía acercarse a los espectros, eso era claramente por miedo.

Otros que no parecían para nada dormidos, eran los guerreros de Poseidón. Sorrento, a diferencia de los "mayores", parecía fresco como una lechuga. Él si había dormido y ahora correteaba tras Kanon. El niño de siete años, había encontrado divertido jugar con el de 3… Por lo tanto nadie objeto nada, mientras estuvieran ocupados y no molestaran a las tres deidades. Pues, que hicieran lo que quisieran.

_Salón de reuniones._

Athena estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, escoltada solamente por Shion. Hades estaba a su izquierda, escoltado por Pandora y Poseidón a su derecha escoltado por Krisna, quien haría las funciones de Sorrento mientras este no estuviera "disponible".

-Ares…-Poseidón hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de su más despreciable sobrino- Entiendo tu preocupación Athena, pero no entiendo las razones de él…

-No seas idiota, sus razones son muy claras…-Hades le miro fijamente.- Esta la posibilidad de que Athena se equivoque-aclaro- su propio gemelo dijo que solían tener pesadillas con Ares… Por razones muy obvias.

-Sí. Las razones eran que les atormentaba, 22 de las 24 horas del día.-comento el sardónico señor de los mares- Saga tiene su psiquis restablecida, por eso no entiendo por qué razón "iría" por Kanon…

-Por que Kanon ahora está indefenso-Hades le miro como si fuera lo más obvio- los humanos y sus patéticas emociones… Ares sabe muy bien que, ahora, puede usar a Kanon para manipular a Saga.

-Ares se "alimenta" de los miedos…-Athena les miro- infundir terror en un niño, ah de ser pan comido para él…

-Eso está muy claro Athena-el dios del infierno le miro- ahora dinos… ¿Qué es lo que realmente tramas?

_Salón del trono._

Kanon ya se había cansado de jugar con el pequeño Sorrento y se acerco a Saga. Su hermano tenía la espalda recargada en un pilar y los ojos cerrados.

-Saga…-le tironeo apenas de la capa, como solía hacerle a su maestro. El mayor le miro- ¿Podemos ir a entrenar?- El caballero de Géminis, miro a sus pares de Virgo y Aries. Los únicos que estaban con él…

-Sería mejor, que durmieras un rato-informo Shaka, mientras se acercaba al niño. Quien hizo una pequeña mueca. Los únicos que podían mandarle a dormir eran su maestro, Blaise y ahora Saga…- Se nota que estas cansado…

-No tengo sueño.-informo, a pesar de soltar un bostezo.- no quiero dormir…

-Qué tal si hacemos un trato. -Kanon le miro atentamente.- duermes la siesta y luego Saga te lleva a entrenar.-informo el rubio- _Si quieres, que duerma la siesta en Virgo. Puedo montar guardia y vigilar si cierto indeseable entra… Tú también, te ves cansado… Duerme un rato mientras vigilo a Kanon_

_-Gracias, Shaka_

-¿No puede ser al revés?-Kanon le dedico una picara mirada al rubio, quien embozo una pequeña sonrisa. El sabia, que si era al revés, Kanon no dormiría la siesta… Estaba seguro, que buscaría alguna escusa para no hacerlo.

-No. Primero duermes y luego entrenas.-informo el rubio, mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para que comenzara a caminar.

* * *

Sorrento daba pequeñas vueltas en el mismo lugar, Io le miraba… De solo mirarlo, ya se había mareado. Tethys, a su lado, cabeceaba. Ella, al igual que él, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Que se hizo encima y hay que cambiarlo… Que no para de llorar. Que no se cómo dormirlo. Que dale la flauta para que se calle. Que le parte la flauta en la cabeza a Baian. Que tenemos que evitar que Baian le mate. Que le pica, con la flauta, el ojo bueno a Isaac. Que tienen que correr a la guardia, del hospital, con Isaac por el ojo.

Sorrento a pesar de su agitada noche, parecía por completo descansado. Mientras que el resto, de las marinas, estaban que se partían del sueño. Sorrento había pasado de brazo en brazo, hasta que Krisna le hizo dormir. Ahí se había acabado el asunto, solo que este término cuando amanecía y todos se veian obligados a cumplir con sus labores...

El nene, se acerco a sus "camaradas" y se sentó en el suelo. Para luego dejar libre un bostezo y echarse a dormir la siesta en la alfombra...

-Por fin…-Tethys se dejo caer por la pared y quedo dormida. Io no tardo en imitarle… Ambos estaban muy cansados.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos?-pregunto Aiakos, al ver que Mu se acercaba al niño y lo tomaba en brazos. Ya que ninguno de los otros Marinos, se tomaba la molestia de levantarlo del suelo.

-No durmieron nada-informo Kaza- el amo Poseidón, les ordeno cuidar a Sorrento. Y resultaba ser que nuestro amigo era muy activo de noche.

-¿Qué esperaban de un niño de dos años?-pregunto Minos distraido- ¿que se quedara quieto cuando esta con todo desconocidos?

-Tiene tres.-informo Baian.

-Tiene dos… Tengo muchos primos chicos y te aseguro que, por el vocabulario que maneja, ese de ahí tiene dos…-Minos señalo al bebe en brazos de Mu- y si está próximo a los tres lo ignoro.

-¿Tienes primos?-Aiakos le miro fijamente.

-Para mi desgracia, si.-informo el niño, que seguía leyendo un libro titulado "Cuentos de terror juveniles".

-¿Por qué para tu desgracia?-Radamanthys le miro arqueando la ceja. El preadolescente cerró el libro y le observo fijamente. Dedicándole una mirada sumamente arrogante.

-Por que antes de que nacieran los pequeños, bastardos, en pañales-informo con un tono sumamente frio- la fortuna de mi abuelo era solo para mí…-apretó los dientes- Por ser el único nieto... Lo tenía todo en bandeja de oro…-todos se miraron, eso sí que no se los esperaban. Vaya que Minos ya era ambicioso de pequeño- por culpa de ellos pierdo todo los privilegios de ser: único nieto y único sobrino... Por lo menos me queda la de hijo unico..-mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Era mucha la herencia?-pregunto algo curioso Kaza.- tal vez era poca cosa… y tu armas escandalo por nada.

-Media Noruega-El chico le miro, dedicándole una mirada sumamente arrogante- ¿te parece poco?-Todos se quedaron helados.- mi abuelo tiene la mayor cantidad de tierras en Noruega, controla casi la mitad de la economía nacional con sus empresas… ¿Te parece poca cosa?

-¿y tu ibas a heredar todo eso?-Aiakos estaba que no lo creía, dado que su herencia familiar era una mula y una cabaña en medio del Nepal.

-Hasta que mi tío se caso, con una puta, y tuvo hijos.-Mino cerró los ojos.-Si.

-Oye… no le faltes el respeto a tu tía…-le reprendio Lune.- es su tía a fin de cuentas...

-Se acostó con la mitad de la familia.-El chico le miro indiferente- ¿tu como le llamas a eso?-Todos se miraron.

-Minos…-Mu le miro.- y tu como te enteraste…

-La vi con mi abuelo, con mi padre, con mi tío, con el chofer, con mi otro tío, con el cocinero, con el jardinero, con el encargado de la caballeriza y-hizo un poco de memoria- con el abogado…-Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta- y lo peor es que es la hermana de mi madre… Por lo tanto le tengo que tratar con respeto…-todos se quedaron helados. Acababa de decir una cosa y habia hecho todo lo contrario.

-Cuando dices "La vi"…-Radamanthys miro a los cuatro espectros que estaban con él.- ¿en qué sentido hablas…?

-En el mismo sentido-el niño le miro taimado- de lo que tú estabas haciendo a noche con la nariz parada… SI quieres una descripción grafica de ejemplo. -Radamanthys se pobló de un saludable escarlata, mientras los espectros, marinas y caballero ahogaban las risas. Por el simple hecho de tener a Sorrento, durmiendo, en la habitación.

-Te hacía más seriecito-Comento Violeta. Mientras se tapaba la boca, para reprimir la risa.

-Y a ti más reservada-comento Minos, con toda la seriedad que poseía...- ¿pueden bajarle el volumen…? Por tu culpa, y del pájaro loco, no pegue un ojo en toda la noche. -Aiakos y Violeta se pusieron tan rojos con Radamanthys- en la vida hay que ser crudo y realista…-informo mientras volvía abrir el libro.

-Este tiene alma de hombre de negocios…-informo Baian.- frio como él solito…

_Casa de Escorpio._

Milo estaba en su habitación, revisando un viejo álbum de fotos… No sabía que le había obligado a rescatar ese viejo álbum de su baúl de "cosas". En las fotos, en su gran mayoría blanco y negro, estaban él y sus padres. Incluso había una fotos suyas de bebe… El álbum estaba firmado como propiedad de "_Arkanos_" y tenía una dedicatoria de su madre Ofelia. Siempre que la leía, sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba.

_A mi amado esposo. _

_Para que siempre recuerdes que tienes una familia, por la cual sonreír cada día. _

_A pesar de las adversidades que te encuentres en tu vida. Nunca te olvides que Milo y yo estamos con vos…_

_Ofelia._

Su padre sin duda, debería de extrañarlos… Porque, varias hojas tenían las resecas marcas de lágrimas. Lagrimas que su padre tal vez derramo cuando vio por primera vez ese álbum hecho a mano… En algunas páginas había pequeñas manitos de colores y trazos hechos con crayón... Supuso que su madre… tal vez le impuso a él, siendo solo un bebe, el deber de decorar las hojas que acompañarían la vida del álbum. Miro una foto en la que estaba él de bebe, sentado en el medio de sus padres. Su madre estaba vestida con una ropa de estilo griego antiguo y su padre llevaba la armadura dorada. Mirando atentamente la imagen, noto que entre los dos le mantenían sentado y que, obviamente, se hallaban en las escaleras de Escorpio.

Una sonrisa nostálgica adorno sus labios, no recordaba nada de su infancia… Casi nada de los cinco años en los que tuvo padres… Siempre tenía un conflicto interno con eso… Solo recordaba canciones cantadas por una mujer y luego por un hombre… Y recordaba las estrellas, eso era algo que siempre le venía a la mente cada vez que pensaba en su padre.

Sentía la calidez y seguridad que solo otorga un abrazo. Mientras, en sus ojos, aparecía la imagen de las estrellas. Tal vez de ahí proviniera la nostalgia que siempre le embargaba cuando miraba el firmamento nocturno… Con alguno de ellos, o con ambos, debería de haber contemplado más de una vez las estrellas…

_Casa de Virgo._

-Te quedaras con Shaka, yo…-tengo que dormir.- tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes-Kanon asintió a las palabras de Saga.-buen niño. No le hagas enojar o te sacara los sentidos. -Kanon soltó una pequeña risita, creyendo que su hermano le jugaba- era enserio-informo Saga cuando salió de Virgo.

-Ven, Kanon…-El rubio comenzó a caminar y sintió como el niño le tomaba de la mano. No esperaba ese acto, no estaba acostumbrado a tomar de la mano a los demás… Tampoco les había tomado, nunca, la mano a sus discípulos. – Dormirás en mi cama, de mientras montare guardia…

-No me dejes solo…-Kanon se aferro con fuerza a la mano del rubio- por favor…

-No pasara nada, Kanon-informo el mayor.

_Habitación de Shaka._

-No quiero estar solo…

-¿Por qué?-Kanon no respondió la pregunta del caballero de Virgo- Si no me dices… no lo pensare. -Kanon susurro unas palabas, que el joven no entendió.- Kanon habla más alto.

-No puedo… decirte.-susurro el niño de nuevo.

-Entonces, dormirás solo…-informo el mayor- me iré a montar guardia- informo, mientras dejaba solo al niño en el cuarto.-duerme la siesta.-ordeno. Espero a que Kanon se metiera bajo las sabanas para cerrar la puerta e irse.

* * *

Kanon mantuvo los ojos abiertos, la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible… Pero el sueño fue mayor y cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

-_Kanon… Kanon…-_El niño se removió entre las sabanas, llevaba alrededor de cuatro horas de siesta- _Tu eres malo Kanon… aunque tu hermano y el imbécil de tu maestro te quieran hacer ver lo contrario. Eres muy malo, tan malo como quieres ser realmente._

-Yo no soy malo…-susurro el niño, entre sueños- yo soy bueno.

_-Eres muy malo Kanon, eres la persona más ruin que ah conocido el mundo._

-Yo no soy malo…

_-Si lo eres… Yo puedo ver tu corazón.-_lleno de una maldita y asquerosa pureza… Rebosante de empalagosa bondad e inocencia- _está lleno de maldad… Eres malo…_

_-_Yo no soy malo…

_-Si lo eres, por eso nadie te puede ver… Por tu culpa murió tu madre… Era a ti a quien ella quería proteger… ¿O no te estaba protegiendo a ti?_-el niño comenzó a gimotear en sueños- _ella murió por tu culpa, por tu culpa murió Set… Por tu culpa Saga está sufriendo… Tu solo ocasionas tragedias… Eres muy malo, tú respiras maldad… Eres una porquería de persona… Ellos no te quieren y si murieras les harías un gran favor. -_Kanon comenzó a llorar dormido._-Saga te odia. Él sabe que fue por tu culpa que murió Set… Fuiste tú el responsable de su muerte, tú lo mataste.-_Ya las lagrimas tenían paso abierto por los cerrados ojos del infante.

_Corredor de Virgo._

Shaka estaba montando guardia, cuando sintió una extraña presencia en su casa. Lo primero que atino a hacer fue ir por Kanon. El niño estaba solo en su habitación… Cuando quiso abrir la puerta, el picaporte quemo su mano… De no ser que llevaba guantelete, le hubiera quedado marca.

-MALDITO PERRO INFELIZ…-Shaka elevo su cosmos, como osaba a entrar a su casa y hacerle eso a un niño inocente, podía escuchar el llanto de Kanon. ¿Qué le había hecho? Solo le tomo 3 minutos en llegar a su habitación y abrir la puerta… La puerta cedió ante el cosmos del joven dorado, pero cuando entro Ares o lo que fuera que estuviera perturbando al niño se había ido.

El niño seguía llorando dormido, Shaka apago su cosmos y se acerco al infante. Sentía a Aioria, Dohko y Saga moverse a gran velocidad. Pronto estarían ahí. Con su cosmos comenzó a calmar las tempestades, que se habían formado, en el niño. Volviéndole a un grácil sueño, el rostro de Kanon se relajo. Las lágrimas habían dejado marcas, de su paso, por las mejillas del infante...

-Shaka -Dohko fue el primero en llegar.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Solo me tarde tres minutos… En esos tres minutos, lo atormento…-informo el rubio con voz apenada- no debía dejar lo solo… Él tenía razón, no tenía que dejarlo solo.-Saga y Aioria entraron al mismo tiempo- está bien… ahora duerme tranquilo-informo el rubio que seguía acariciando la sedosa cabellera del menor. En cada caricia, una parte de su cosmos, calmaba el espíritu del niño.

-¿Qué le hizo?-pregunto Saga, mientras miraba el tranquilo semblante de Kanon.

-Solo lo escuche llorar…-informo el Virgo- solo fueron unos breves minutos… No entiendo, porque hacerle esto a Kanon…-el rubio abrió los ojos y miro a sus pares- ¿Qué obtiene con atormentarlo?

-Lo ignoro…-informo Saga.- al principio, cuando éramos niños… no lo entendía… -soltó un bufido- Ahora lo entiendo… Pero por qué atormenta a Kanon, ahora… No sé.

-¿Querrá doblegarte?-Dohko le miro- tal vez quiere debilitarte, usando a Kanon como caballito de guerra.

-Que le haga eso a Kanon-Saga perforo con la mirada a Dohko- solo hace que tenga muchas más razones para resistirme ah él, si intenta algo… Si esto le hace no teniendo cuerpo ¿Qué no le hará teniendo uno?-los cuatro dorados soltaron un suspiro. Tenia razon... ¿que no le haria a Kanon?

-¿Y si solo planea vengarse?-Aioria le miro.- si yo fuera Ares y quisiera vengarme de ti… Te atacaría por tu punto más débil… Ahora que es mucho más vulnerable que antes…-Saga cerró los ojos- piénsalo Saga, al suicidarte, estropeaste sus planes… Y es sabido por muchos que, Ares, es un dios rencoroso…-Saga tomo en brazos a Kanon, quien estaba tan agotado mentalmente, que no dio señales de querer despertarse todavía.

-Pues que lo intente… le romperé todo los huesos.-informo Saga, mientras tapaba a Kanon con su capa.- perro infeliz…-mascullo mientras salía, los otros tres le siguieron.

* * *

-Saga…-Shaka le miro, mientras el otro se detenía- ¿Por qué Kanon no "puede contarlo"?

-Porque, si le contábamos a alguien… Esa persona moría.-informo para luego seguir su camino- Tomamos valor y le dijimos a nuestro maestro. Termino muerto... El perro infeliz le mato, aparecio para decirnos que habiamos provocado la muerte de nuestro propio maestro...-el caballero desapareció por las escaleras hacia Leo.

-Los amenazaba…-Aioria apretó el puño.- ¿desde cuando los debió de haber estado atormentando?

-Shion ah de saber cuando llegaron al santuario-informo Dohko- se que llegaron de pequeños… Pero no puedo decirles la edad correcta.

_Salón del trono._

-¿Cinco años recién cumplidos?-Aioria apretaba no solo los dientes, sino que se lastimaba las palmas con las uñas. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, de los labios, de Shion. Las deidades del infierno y el mar ya se habían retirado. Athena, descansaba en sus aposentos.

-Eran muy pequeños-informo Shaka.- ¿Por qué llegaron tan jóvenes? Normalmente los aprendices entramos a los seis… o varios meses después de cumplido los cinco.

-El padre entro en un estado de locura tal que asesino a la madre de los gemelos.-informo Shion- por poco y mata también a Saga y Kanon…-cerro los ojos- Kanon logro escapar a la locura y en su escape, choco con Blaise de Acuario y Set de Géminis… Ellos fueron quienes evitaron, que matara a los chicos.

-Porque… ¿Entro en ese estado de locura?-pregunto Dohko- ¿te enteraste?

-Quiso atacar a Kanon, la madre se interpuso y la mato a ella…-informo el patriarca- Set me lo conto, cuando los ellos le tuvieron la suficiente confianza para decirle que había pasado.

-¿No hablaban de lo que había pasado?-Shaka le miro atentamente, el patriarca negó con la cabeza.

-No hablaban, directamente-Shion les miro con pena- Saga y Kanon comenzaron ah hablar, cuatro meses después de que les trajeron al santuario… Estaban desnutridos, algo enfermos y muy golpeados… Su padre era un persona violenta...-Shaka apreto los dientes- Saga, estaba enfermo cuando le encontró Set. Solo sabrá Athena, como es que no se había muerto.-Los caballeros se tensaron a escuchar esas palabras- tenia Neumonia…

-¿Qué?-Aioria sintió la sangre helarse- pero…

-Solo por intervención rápida de Set, que lo llevo a Atenas, fue porque no murió… -Shion cerró los ojos nuevamente.- Set, había sido una persona muy atormentada por ser el segundo gemelo… A pesra que hubiera intentado más de una vez apasiguar los malos tratos que recibia-solto un suspiro- no podia estar todo el tiempo pendiente de él... Pero eso no provoco... que fuera una mala persona con los demás- les miro- durante los años que estuvo a cargo de Saga y Kanon. Se aseguro de reparar lo que, su padre, había destrozado desde que ellos tenían memoria.-sonrio con pena- les devolvio la felicidad a esos chicos... Les hizo sentir que tenian una familia...

-Por eso Kanon le sufre tanto…-comento Shaka- aunque lo disimula muy bien, pude percibir tristeza en Kanon…

-Gracias a los dioses-Shion cerró los ojos- no me eh vuelto a encontrar, con un cuadro similar al que me halle cuando Set murió.

-¿De qué habla?-Aioria le miro, tenia muy frescas las palabras de Saga.

-Para cuando Set murió, este había dejado de ser un maestro para los gemelos y se había vuelto como un padre. -respondió Shion.- los chicos, sufrieron mucho su pérdida…

-Eso se entiende…-informo Dohko. Ahora entendia, doblemente, las razones de Saga y Kanon para odiar a Ares...- ahora nos sería útil tener a Set… Seguramente sabría que hacer con Kanon…

-Tenemos a Saga, que es él hermano…-sentencio Shion- él también sabrá que hacer, durante este mes…

-O dos meses-le recordó Aioria…

-_O mucho más…-_murmuro una voz sin cuerpo, desde un punto alejado del lugar. Salio de la habitación sin ser notado. Entre sus manos fantasmagóricas, había un pequeño collar con el símbolo de Hebe...-_Hebe tendría que tener más cuidado, con sus objetos mágicos._

_Continuara._


	4. Campanillas, collares y amenazas

_Campanillas, collares y amenazas._

_Habitación, templo de Hebe._

La diosa de la juventud entro a su recamara y se acercó a un precioso tocador. Bajo su mirada para tomar un cepillo dorado, cuanto noto la ausencia de algo muy importante.

-Por todo el cielo…-la joven salió de la habitación a gran velocidad. Sobre el tocador había una pequeña caja de marfil abierta. Dentro de esa caja había un paño de terciopelo azul, pero la joya que debía de descansar en ese lugar no está.

_Campos Elíseos._

El joven, vestido con ropas de estilo griego, estaba sentado mirando el suave mecer de las olas. Olas que impactaban delicadamente en las orillas. Escucho a alguien a acercarse, pero no voltio… El reflejo del dios, de los infiernos, se hizo presente en la cristalina agua. La deidad hizo un movimiento, con su mano, y en el agua apareció una imagen.

El joven se acercó y miro al niño… Sintió una extraña sensación de nostalgia, al ver a esa criatura… Que reposaba en brazos de un joven igual a él, pero mucho mayor.

-Veo que eres capaz de reconocer a los mortales, incluso, si lo que ves solamente es un reflejo.

-¿Qué le paso?-el joven se arrodillo a las orillas del cristalino lago. Sus dedos rosaron la delicada superficie. Acariciando el rostro que estaba presente en el agua.

-Estas en un mundo en que solo hay paz y armonía… Pero aun así, te empeñas en preocuparte y sufrir por personas que se mantienen en el plano de los vivos.-Hades cerró los ojos, en la voz del joven había preocupación.

-Dios Hades, sabe que le respeto y le agradezco la oportunidad del descanso en este paraíso…-el joven le dedico una mirada de un celeste puro.- Pero desearía que me explique…

-Un pequeño percance, estará como antes en un mes…-informo el dios mientras se alejaba y la imagen de los gemelos desaparecía, del espejo de agua- ya no estás haya, ya deja de preocuparte… Tu existencia está libre de sufrimiento y deseos humanos… Ya no tendrás por que volver a reencarnar…-el dios se alejó.

-Aunque tengo la opción de hacerlo-el chico cerró los ojos.-aún tengo la opción re reencarnar, cuando quiera-susurro.

Se recostó mirando el cielo y soltó un suspiro. Ahora estaba en el "cielo", su existencia estaba libre de todos los males que aquejan a los hombres. Pero daría lo que fuera, por poder abrazarles una última vez. El joven de 25 años cerró los ojos. No podía reencarnar, él todavía no estaba listo… Para volver a nacer, necesitaba de su gemelo… Gemelo que estaba en el inframundo.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Diosa Hebe…-Shion miro a la deidad que había aparecido de golpe en el santuario. Había hecho venir a toda la orden sagrada. Kanon descansaba en los brazos de Saga. Había que reconocer que era una imagen un tanto pintoresca, el pecho del niño subía y bajaba con calma... Usando los latidos, del corazón de su hermano, como dulce nana…- ¿Qué ha sucedido, para que usted reclame una audiencia con la diosa Athena?

-Hermana-la diosa de la guerra le miro, se notaba que la joven estaba algo nerviosa- ¿Qué es eso que te altera?

-Falta el collar de las edades…-informo la diosa, mientras refregaba sus manos, nerviosa.- alguien lo tomo… Por eso eh venido a ver, si por esas cosas raras… Lo tomaste para, devolverle a su edad, a tu caballero.

-No, no lo hice-informo Athena- yo no eh tomado tu collar.

-Iré a ver si no lo tomo Poseidón-la joven se retiró sumamente nerviosa. Ese collar en manos equivocadas, podría ser un problema.

-¿Qué es el Collar de las edades?-Aioros miro a su diosa, una vez Hebe se hubiera retirado.

-Es un objeto mágico, que permite alterar la edad de las personas-informo la joven- En manos equivocadas, ese collar es muy peligroso-Saga apretó un poco a Kanon, en sus brazos. Quien soltó una pequeña queja dormido.- por lo que veo-la diosa depósito su mirada en Saga- tuvimos la misma idea…

-Hasta qué punto…-Shaka miro a su señora- ¿puede alterar a Kanon ese collar?

-Lo que a mí me preocupa-Saga le miro- es que le devuelva a los 15 años…-informo el gemelo, varios hicieron muecas. Entre todas las edades de Kanon, sin duda esa era una de las peores.

-Poseidón pudo haberlo tomado, los marinos se han quejado, Sorrento es un poco difícil de controlar-informo Mu, para tratar de espantar los malos augurios..

-Esperemos que lo tenga él o Hades…-la diosa cerró los ojos.-pueden retirarse…-los caballero se retiraron, con paso calmo. Alguno que otro le lanzaba una mirada, curiosa, al infante que dormía en brazos de Saga.

_Casa de Piscis._

-Ese, sí que tiene el sueño pesado.-comento Mascara, mientras Saga comenzaba a transitar por el corredor de la doceava casa.

-Está cansado y triste-informo el gemelo mayor.- por eso duerme

-¿Cómo sabes que esta triste?-Shura le miro- a lo sumo, yo, diría que está asustado.

-Por los ojos y porque soy su gemelo.-Saga le miro atentamente- tengo que ser idiota, para no darme cuenta que esta triste.

-¿Es por lo de tu maestro?-se aventuró a arriesgarse Aldebarán- ¿por eso esta triste?

-Por eso y porque, otra vez, teme por la vida de otros-informo Saga, para luego abrir una puerta dimensional y desaparecer por ella.

-Qué quiso decir con lo de "la vida de otros"…

-La amenaza…-Shaka miro a sus pares, algo preocupado- Saga, nos dijo que Ares les amenazaba, si le contaban algo de lo que pasaba a alguien… Ese perro infeliz le asesinaría…

-Eso fue lo que hizo con el maestro de ellos…-Aioros cerró los ojos- pero no entiendo algo…

-¿Qué?

-Set, murió cuando ellos tenían 13…. En menos de seis meses, murieron: mi padre, el de Milo, el de Afrodita y el de Camus… -miro atentamente a los jóvenes- dudo que después que hayan matado a su maestro, ellos hubieran tenido el coraje de contarle a alguien más…-los otros hicieron muecas…Ninguno sabía que decir al respecto.

Había matado al maestro, porque los chicos habían hablado… Pero ¿Por qué matar a los otros cuatro?

_Casa de Géminis._

Saga estaba revisando unos cajones, aun con Kanon dormido en brazos, sabía que tenía una por algún lado. Encontró el llamador de ángeles y sonrió, lo movió un poco y su delicado replique se efectuó. Kanon abrió los ojos y se levantó algo asustado. Cuando vio la campanilla, en manos de Saga, volvió a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano. Saga le sintió soltar un suspiro y volver a dormirse.

Sonrió, había recordado uno de los trucos de su maestro. Se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta cerrada, con llave, y entro... Dejo la puerta entornada. Todo estaba como él lo había dejado, a costo a Kanon en su cama. El niño se acomodó dormido, Saga cuando le vio quieto le quito el calzado. Se quedó quieto un segundo… Le había parecido escuchar a la puerta moverse, miro de reojo hacia ese lugar.

La puerta estaba, un poco, más abierta de lo que él la había dejado. Sonrió de medio lado, cargo a Kanon en brazos y salió de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras él…

-Gracias, por recordarme que no puedes atravesar puertas…-Miro la campanilla en su mano y sonrió... Había tenido una pequeña idea, no era suya realmente. Esa idea había sido de su maestro.

* * *

Kanon seguía dormido, estaba muy cansado y triste… Eso promovía el sueño. Se sentó en uno de los, cómodos, sillones de la sala. Kanon se acurruco un poco más contra su pecho, Saga le rodeo con cuidado en sus brazos… Su calmado latir y su pausada respiración, hacían sentir seguro al niño. Sonrió y se preguntó cuántas veces… Su maestro había hecho lo mismo.

Algunas veces, se levantaban asustados y su maestro iba a verles. Para luego sentarse en la cama de alguno, era ahí cuando los niños se sentaban en sus rodillas y se acurrucaban contra su pecho. Recordaba lo relajado, y seguro, que le hacía sentir el latir del corazón de su maestro. Seguramente Kanon se estaba sintiendo igual ahora…

Escucho un ruido, el replique de la campanilla que había atado a la manija de la puerta. Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus labios. Kanon en sus brazos hizo un pequeño movimiento, por lo cual le acaricio la cabeza y pareció relajarse… Si Ares estuvo en la estancia, lo ignoraba… Solo sabía, que alguien había salido de su habitación. Cuando llevo a Kanon a dormir, a su habitación, con otra campanilla sujeta en su mano. Encontró la que había usado en su habitación, en el suelo. Ese alguien, había apretado hasta el punto de comprimir, y dejar inutilizada, la campanilla.

* * *

Entro a la habitación de Kanon y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Abrió la cama y acostó al pequeño. Lo que había hecho en su habitación. No era más que un teatro, para confirmar sus sospechas. Arropo al niño con cuidado… Se le quedo observando, su hermano tenía una expresión tan relajada en el rostro.

Beso la frente del niño, fue un simple capricho que se permitió. Vio como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios del niño y se negaba a desaparecer. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Saga… Se acercó a la puerta y ato la campanilla al picaporte. Como su maestro había hecho, mientras ellos eran aprendices. Solo que su maestro había atado campanillas, en casi todas las puertas.

Entro al baño de la habitación de Kanon, necesitaba usarlo. Cuando prendió la luz, se encontró con un mensaje en el vidrio.

_"NO siempre podrás cuidarlo_

_Él, no es al único que quiero._

_Sufrirás Saga ES UNA PROMESA."_

El gemelo se quedó mirando las palabras rayadas en el vidrio… Acerco sus dedos al grabado, pero tomo otra decisión y fue a la habitación. Kanon seguía durmiendo profundamente, Ares no estaba ahí… Se sentó en la cama y dejo libre un suspiro.

_-Patriarca Shion, necesito que venga a Géminis._

* * *

Shion miraba sorprendido lo escrito, o mejor dicho rayado, en el vidrio. Salió del cuarto de baño y miro a Saga, este seguía donde antes. Sentado en la cama de su gemelo, que ahora estaba despierto. Kanon pasaba su curiosa mirada de Saga a Camus y de Camus al patriarca. Se había despertado por que les había escuchado hablar. Se le notaba mucho más descansado y con mejor semblante…

-¿Detrás de quien más puede estar?-Se aventuró a preguntar el patriarca.

-No lo sé…-informo Saga, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- juro que lo ignoro… Kanon…-es lo único que me preocupa, quiso decir- ¿estará tras Athena?

-Si es una venganza personal-Camus le miro. En eso noto que Kanon, obviamente, les estaba prestando MUCHA atención.- Milo -abrió la puerta y llamo al guardián de Escorpio.- ¿puedes llevarte a Kanon a ver las estrellas?-los otros dos vieron cómo, Kanon, hacia cara de berrinche y se iba con el guardián de Escorpio.- buscara a seres que realmente… sean importante para ti… Athena lo es, pero de otra forma. ¿A quién más podría atacar Ares?

-A nadie, porque la única persona que queda… Es Kanon.-informo el caballero.

-¿La única que queda?-Shion le observo.

-Las otras dos personas, podrían ser Blaise de Acuario y mi maestro… Pero los dos están muertos.-Camus miro atentamente a Saga, desde que se había enterado "las razones" de la muerte del maestro del chico… Tenía una duda picándole.

-¿Le dijeron a mi padre?-Saga le miro como no entendiendo- lo que pasaba, le dijeron.

-No-Saga le miro- Porque, no teníamos necesidad de decirle, se daba cuenta solito.

-Mi padre-Camus, no sabiendo porque apretó con fuerza los puños- ¿sabía lo que estaba pasando y por eso le mato?

-Supongo que sí-informo Saga.- lo lamento.

-No importa- Camus miro hacia otro lado- lo que importa ahora es Kanon…

-Y averiguar...-comenzó el patriarca- quién es la otra persona que, Ares, piensa utilizar para vengarse de ti.

_Patio, Casa de Géminis._

-Te pareces al señor Arkanos-las palabras tomaron desprevenido a Milo. Quien miro de reojo al niño- ¿acaso eres él?-Milo embozo una pequeña sonrisa, Kanon estaba creyendo que era la reencarnación de su padre.

-Soy su hijo, Milo- se había olvidado el detalle que, Kanon, no recordaba a los miembros de la orden dorada. Había visto a Kanon llamar Céfiro, a Aioros… Y buscar ayuda con la mirada de Saga cuando alguien le hablaba, con familiaridad, y no sabía quién era.

-¿Eres él bebe?-La sonrisa de Milo se amplió. Así que en la memoria de Kanon, él era un bebe…

-Kanon -Milo se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué edad tengo en tus recuerdos?

-No sé-informo la criatura con cara pensativa- el maestro Arkanos, la vez que te trajo, te tenía con un solo brazo… Dijo que eras un-hizo memoria- recién nacido…

-Entonces… en tu memoria-Milo amplió su sonrisa- soy un recién nacido… por lo tanto, tu estas próximo a los 8…-la criatura le miro y asintió.

Nos olvidamos de preguntarle, en que mes cree que está parado. Aunque tal vez ya sabe qué día es, que mes es y qué año es. Pero si yo soy un bebe en sus recuerdos, un recién nacido, no debe de estar muy lejos de noviembre.

-¿Dónde está el señor Arkanos?-la pregunta saco de sus cavilaciones al caballero dorado.

-En Isla Milos-informo, no era del todo mentira. Su padre estaba enterrado en Isla Milos.

-¿Esta con la señora Ofelia? ¿Ya cumplió los 30?-Milo miro al niño, no entendía esas preguntas.

-Sí, esta con mi madre- enterrado al lado de ella- ¿por qué preguntas lo de los 30?

-Por qué él…-Kanon lo pensó un poco, quería recordar las palabras que Arkanos le había dicho a su maestro…- dijo que cuando cumpliera los 30 pediría ir a Isla Milos para estar con su familia… y que…-la vocecita infantil de Kanon, sumado a la inocencia de sus palabras comenzó a formar una sonrisa en Milo- se quedaría ahí, para verte crecer… y convertirte en un buen caballero…-No sabiendo porque, Milo abrazo al niño. Kanon abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, el abrazo era cálido… Por lo tanto lo devolvió.

-¿Él decía eso?-la pregunta escapo de los labios de Milo, sin que el siquiera pudiera controlarlo. Sintió a Kanon tensarse en sus brazos… Podía sentir como el corazón del niño latía con fuerza, sentía el golpear alocado del corazón, de este, contra su pecho.- ¿Esta ahí?-pregunto en un susurro, Kanon no respondió. Pero sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Milo miro por encima de su hombro, no había nadie más que ellos.- vamos a dentro…-Milo se levantó y comenzó a llevarse a Kanon. Solo dio un par de pasos y sintió como algo impactaba con fuerza contra su espalda.

Kanon dejo libre un pequeño grito de terror. Grito que, sumado al cosmos de Milo, alerto a los que estaban dentro de la casa. El chico busco con la mirada al enemigo invisible y vio a Kanon entrar corriendo a la casa.

-¡SAGA…!-grito la criatura, mientras entraba corriendo.

-KANON, NO TE ALEJES…-El chico fue por el niño, pero sintió como otra esfera, de invisible cosmos, detonaba contra su abdomen y lo alejaba del niño.

Camus y Saga fueron los primeros en llegar.

-¿Dónde está Kanon?-pregunto el alarmado Saga.

-Entro a la casa.-informo Milo, mientras trataba ponerse de pie.- perro infeliz…-gruño, mientras Camus le ayudaba a pararse y Saga entraba a buscar a su gemelo.

_Sótano, Casa de Géminis._

Kanon estaba escondido entre un par de cajas, tenía mucho miedo. Ese ser iba a matar a Milo, por alguna razón no había visto a Saga. Ares había usado una ilusión, para que los hermanos no se vieran.

Su corazón daba rápidos saltos por el miedo… Cerró los ojos y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas. Sintió una mano acariciarle la cabeza, cuando alzo la mirada, el pánico se presentó en ella. Un grito murió en sus labios, cuando ese ser le tapó la boca y le alzo poniéndole a su altura. Al niño le dolían las mejillas, ese ser solo le estaba agarrando del rostro. Lágrimas de pánico caían por sus ojos, mientras Ares sonreía con triunfo.

-Ya pequeño… no llores-dijo con una voz ligeramente cavernosa.- esto apenas empieza…-extendió su sonrisa. Mientras colocaba el collar de Hebe en el cuello del niño.- si te lo quitas, se lo muestras a Athena o al patriarca.-amplio mucho más su sonrisa.- matare a tu hermano frente a tus ojos…-el niño comenzó a gimotear, el dios le dejo caer al suelo.- ¿quieres que mate a Saga?-el niño negó con la cabeza-entonces deja de llorar…-El niño comenzó a contener, como, podía sus lágrimas. El dios se arrodillo. Podía sentir la desesperación de Saga en la parte de arriba, este estaba buscando desesperadamente al niño que se hallaba justo debajo de ellos.

El terror y desesperación de Saga, sumado al terror de Kanon. Le estaba fortaleciendo… Su cuerpo estaba parcialmente sellado. No podía usar enteramente su cosmos, pero pronto se fortalecería mucho más. Y la venganza deseada, se llevaría a cabo…

-Escúchame bien, mocoso-el dios rodeo con una de sus manos en cuello de Kanon y comenzó a apretárselo. El niño comenzó a sentir la falta de aire y como podía con sus pequeñas manos intentaba liberarse.- no tienes que decirle a nadie que te di ese collar… Mientras lo lleves puesto, no matare a tu hermano… Si te lo quitas, el morirá…-el niño miro al hombre- ese collar representa la vida de Saga… Si abandona tu cuello, es como si el alma de tu hermano abandonara el cuerpo de él. -sonrió con crueldad, Kanon se estaba tragando toda la mentira. Su miedo lo decía todo.- ¿quieres que el alma de Saga deje su cuerpo?

-No…-respondió la criatura, entre el gimoteo y la falta de aire. Ares pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Kanon, quería saborear el sudor provocado por el miedo.

-Entonces, mantente calladito… O te quedaras sin hermano-el dios soltó al niño, que ya comenzaba a perder la conciencia por la falta de aire. El dios desapareció, el niño sentía el frio mármol contra su mejilla y las cálidas lágrimas abandonar sus ojos.

* * *

-¡KANON!-Saga ya estaba desesperado, buscaría en el sótano, era el único lugar de la casa donde no habían revisado… El niño escucho los pesados pasos de su hermano por la escalera, antes de perder el conocimiento- ¡KANON!

El caballero se arrodillo y tomo a la criatura en brazos, sentía el latir de su corazón, pero no era nada… Eso no le calmaba, vio las marcas en el cuello y las mejillas del niño. Las marcas rojizas del agarre, se apresuró a subir a la planta alta.

_Sala._

-TRAE A AIORIA – Ordeno, apenas vio a Camus. El de Acuario salió corriendo, Milo se tomaba las costillas, al parecer se había roto algunas. Saga deposito al niño en el sillón de dos cuerpos. Shion se apresuró a revisarlo

-Esta inconsciente, no te preocupes ya está a salvo…-informo, al ver que Saga estaba al borde de la histeria.

-No lo pude ver…-Milo hizo una mueca- no pude ver cuando me ataco… no tenía cuerpo ni nada… Ni siquiera pude sentí su cosmos.

-No importa, Milo-informo Saga, a pesar de que eso si importaba. Fue por el botiquín, tenían que atender a Milo y a Kanon.

_Despacho de Shion, Varias horas después._

Kanon estaba sentado en una de las cómodas butacas, debajo de su remera estaba el collar que le dio Ares. Tenía un dominio básico sobre las ilusiones, por lo tanto lo estaba empleando para que nadie notara el collar. Saga no le había prestado atención al collar, esa cosa no le había interesado en lo más mínimo mientras atendía a su gemelo.

-Kanon…-Shion le miro, el niño apenas levanto la vista- ¿me dirás que fue lo que paso en el sótano?-como simple respuesta, el niño bajo la mirada.- ¿Por qué no puedes decirme? ¿Acaso el té amenazo?-no obtuvo respuesta. Shion comenzó a sentirse tan frustrado, como se había sentido el maestro de los gemelos cuando los niños no querían decirle que pasaba.

-¿Puedo irme?-el niño formulo la pregunta con un hilo de voz. Tenía unas pequeñas gasas en su cuello. Para evitar que las marcas, de las uñas, se llegaran a infectar…

-Tu hermano te espera afuera-informo el sumo pontífice. Vio como el niño se bajaba de la butaca y salía.- Qué fue lo que le dijiste Ares… para aterrarle tanto.-cerro los ojos.

_Campos Elíseos._

El joven estaba caminando por las cercanías del lago, cuando sintió una nueva presencia. Volteo y se encontró con una joven de ojos celestes y cabellera negra.

-Diosa Macaria-el joven realizo una pequeña reverencia- ¿qué hace por aquí?

-Mi padre me comento, que te has estado preocupando…-informo la joven- Lo que pase en los mundos de los vivos, no debería de preocuparte-informo la deidad.

-Lo lamento-el chico le miro- pero no pueden pedirme, que deje a un lado mis antiguos recuerdos y que olvide a las personas más importantes de mi vida…

-Lo sé-la diosa sonrió con pena- te negaste a beber agua del Lete-informo la diosa- preferiste recordar lo que tuviste en la tierra de los vivos… Muy pocos hacen lo que tú.

-Muy pocos, desean volver a vivir…-corrigió el joven, mientras pasaba su mirada por el lugar- aunque es un lugar hermoso. Donde todos desearían descansar, en la inmortalidad de la muerte-el joven cerró los ojos- yo deseo volver a vivir, para volver a encontrarme una vez más con mi hermano… Con las personas que han vuelto mi existencia, mortal, una existencia grata… Para tratar de ayudar a los que me han hecho mal… Para que ellos, alguna vez, puedan venir aquí también…

-Todos los humanos, deberían tener un calmo descanso-informo la deidad menor- pero… ellos no hacen los méritos necesarios… y deben pagar las penas por sus errores-comento apenada, una fresca brisa apareció, moviendo los ropajes de los dos jóvenes.- tienes razón, hay que ayudar a quienes nos han hecho el mal, para que puedan corregirse… Eres uno de los pocos, que ha deseado volver a vivir…-la joven sonrió- pero no has reencarnado todavía… Quiero saber el porqué.

-Estoy esperando a mi hermano-informo el joven- él está en Cositos… Si reencarno, lo hare con él…

-Ahora lo entiendo-la joven sonrío- eres uno de los pocos… Qué extraña y anhela, volver a ver a las personas que alguna vez, fueron su familia…-la joven se acercó y acaricio el sedoso cabello castaño- eres un mortal único… Eres uno de los pocos, no héroes, que ha venido a parar aquí.-la diosa le miro- pero a pesar de eso, prefieres abandonar este lugar, para volver a encontrarte con quienes transitaron tus mismos caminos…-la diosa comenzó a alejarse- aunque no esté de acuerdo, con el hecho, que abandones este lugar lleno de paz… Te iré a buscar, cuando llegue el momento de que tu hermano entre al ciclo…

-Gracias, diosa Macaria.-la deidad se retiró dejando solo al joven de nuevo. El chico se acercó al lago y se sentó a las orillas de este. Para luego soltar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos. Era feliz en ese lugar, no lo podía negar. Pero sentía un vacío… Ese vacío era provocado, por qué extrañaba a todas las personas que habían estado con él. Si, hablaba con los otros habitantes… Pero no era lo mismo…

* * *

Sintió unos pasos tras él, pero no le dio importancia. No era al único que le gustaba ese lugar… La otra vez había visto al dios Eros y a la joven Psique, paseando, por las cercanías del lago.

Este le aseguro, que la próxima vez que se enamorara, no habría muerte que le separara. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta, que esa persona que se había acercado a él, estaba parada justo detrás de él…

-TÚ.-la palabra salió de sus labios, cuando observo el reflejo del agua.

_Continuara._

* * *

Nota:

_Campos Elíseos (en griego antiguo: Ἠλύσια πεδία, Elísia Pedia -"campos" o "llanuras del lugar alcanzado por el rayo"-) es una de las denominaciones que recibe la sección paradisíaca del Inframundo (el Hades, los Infiernos o la Ultratumba); el lugar sagrado donde las "sombras" (almas inmortales) de los hombres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos han de pasar la eternidad en una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y floridos, por contraposición al Tártaro (donde los condenados sufrían eternos tormentos). Otra denominación en la mitología griega para la región de los Campos o Llanuras Eliseanas es la de islas Afortunadas o de los Bienaventurados._

_Han sido a menudo identificados con el Cielo cristiano._

_Según la mitología, a estos campos se llegaba atravesando las aguas del río Aqueronte, el inframundo y más allá del río Lete. Se decía que los dioses descansaban en estas praderas libres de pecado, maldad y deseos terrenales. En este lugar de paz no se conocía la muerte; pero, a pesar de la condición eterna de la estancia de las almas en los Campos Elíseos, algunos mitos incluyen la oportunidad de regresar al mundo de los vivos, cosa que no muchos hacían. Se decía que los únicos capaces de enviar a los mortales a estos campos eran los dioses, o bien uno de ellos (Hipnos o Morfeo, que podía dormir a cualquiera con su melodía); pero las leyes de los Campos Elíseos varían en distintos textos clásicos. En algunos, el lugar lo gobernaba como señor absoluto Hades, el dios de la muerte._

* * *

_Macaria_

_Antes que nada. Me topé con ella de puro accidente._

_La diosa Macaria es la hija de Hades y Perséfone (según algunos mitos). Ella parece haber incorporado una muerte bendita, en vez de la miseria o la condenación. Una fuente sugiere, que Macaria, puede haber sido una contraparte más misericordiosa de Thanatos. Otra posibilidad sugerida es que Macaria pudo haber estado conectada con el paso de las almas a las Islas Afortunadas o Islas de los Bienaventurados (Territorios de Eliseos), donde es la gobernante._

_Según algunos mitos, es la esposa de Thanatos._


	5. Las palabras del árbol

_Las palabras del árbol._

-Estaba pensando…-Milo observo a Camus, que le atendía las heridas del pecho.- ¿Qué edad tendría el maestro, de los chicos, cuando murió?

-26-informo Shion que entraba a la habitación- 13 años más, que su hermano, a la hora de su muerte.

-¿qué?-Camus y Milo le observaron atentamente.

-Abel de Géminis, murió cuando tenía 13… Ahora que lo pienso-Shion soltó un suspiro- no se lo digan a Saga. Abel… Murió el 30 de Mayo...-miro atentamente a los dos caballeros- de 1962-los otros dos se quedaron helados.- el mismo día que Abel fallecía, nacían Saga y Kanon.

-Nos está diciendo…-Milo estaba pálido- que ellos dos…

-Nacieron el mismo día, que murió el hermano mayor de su maestro... Hasta me arriesgaría a decir que nacieron a la misma hora... Que Abel emitía su último aliento...

-¿Cómo murió Abel?-se aventuro a preguntar Camus.

-Se ahorco.-informo secamente el patriarca, ante la pregunta de Camus- Set, siempre dijo que su hermano no se quitaría la vida…. No, voluntariamente.

-Patriarca…-Milo no sabía, como continuar la oración.

-Para Set, alguien obligo a Abel a quitarse la vida.-Shion tomo asiento, frente al escritorio de Milo- el día anterior a su muerte... Set, fue atacado y dejado medio muerto en una zona alejada del santuario…-los caballeros guardaron silencio- Blaise de Acuario lo llevo a la onceaba casa, luego de hallarle en ese estado… A la madrugada del día siguiente… Las estrellas de Géminis, cuando aún eran visibles, brillaron. Al mismo momento, en Géminis, Abel se quitaba la vida.

-¿Por qué se suicidó…? ¿Dejo alguna nota?-Shion negó ante las dos preguntas de Camus- cuando alguien se quita la vida, normalmente deja una nota… Más aun siendo tan joven.

-Set, siempre juro… que sentía una sensación de profunda angustia-Shion soltó un suspiro.- durante los minutos previos, a la muerte de su gemelo.

-Quiere decir… que Set. ¿Sabía lo que estaba por pasar?

-No, quiere decir… Que, Set, estando en un estado miserable en que le habían dejado. Era capaz de sentir las emociones de su hermano gemelo… -cerro los ojos- Sintió grandes minutos de angustia-miro a Camus- tu padre, Blaise, aseguro que Abel había bajado a Géminis, para buscarle algo de ropa a Set… ¿Quién diría que planeaba suicidarse?

-Yo no me suicidaría…-informo Milo- no lo haría… No teniendo a mi gemelo lastimado y necesitando mi apoyo.

-Una vez, me llegaron unas anotaciones de Abel…-el hombre les miro.- Me las trajo Saga, cuando tenía 8, estaban escritas en latín. Por eso, Saga, no sabía a quién pertenecían…

-¿Latín?-ambos se miraron, eso era algo raro.

-Sí, latín… Abel y Set, eran católicos, creyentes…-Shion les miro, les estaba dando a entender una sola cosa.- Y los católicos…

-Penan el suicidio-los dos caballeros se miraron.

-Si era Católico-Camus entrecerró los ojos- y creyente. Jamás se hubiera quitado la vida… No sabiendo que ese acto es sumamente penado… a nivel eclesiástico.

- Y menos teniendo 13 años… toda la vida por delante-informo Milo.- usted cree… ¿qué Ares hizo que se quitara la vida?

-¿Que tenía el cuaderno?-ante la pregunta de Camus, Shion dejo un vieja libreta sobre el escritorio.

-Yo estoy confundido… díganmelo ustedes.-el patriarca se levantó y se retiró de la habitación. Camus tomo el diario, si estaba escrito en latín… En algunas partes estaban escritas partes de la biblia. Lecciones que, sin duda, eran importantes para el antiguo dueño. Incluso había una pregunta en varias hojas_: ¿Dios me perdonara por servir a Athena?_

Esa era la típica pregunta que, sin duda, se haría una criatura de la edad de Abel o más chico.

-¿Qué dice?-Milo miro atentamente al chico. Camus fue a una hoja, que estaba distinguida de las demás por una cuerdita roja.

_1 de mayo._

_No sé quién es, pero cada vez se presenta con mucha más frecuencia frente a mí. Hoy a la madrugada le vi parado junto a la cama de Set… Es él quien lo lastima, de eso estoy seguro. No entiendo la razón por la que lastimaría a mi hermano. Me levante por que escuche un ruido provenir del cuarto de Set... Y lo vi junto a su cama, le miraba atentamente. Cuando me vio desapareció._

_No quiero recurrir al patriarca, algo me dice que hacerlo podría ser mi mayor error. Ignoro qué pecado fue el que cometí. ¿Sera por qué sirvo a una diosa griega? ¿Dios me castiga, haciendo sufrir a Set? No lo creo, esto no parece ser obra de Dios, alguien más es esa persona. Temo por la vida de mi hermano, le tengo mucho miedo. No sé qué hacer, no pienso pedirle ayuda al brujo que tuve como maestro… _

_2 de mayo._

_Hoy se apareció junto a mi cama… sentí sus frías manos alrededor de mi cuello. Me dijo que matara al más pequeño… No sé de que, más pequeño, me habla. Mientras estuvo en la habitación, mientras yo me tardaba en responder. Escuche a Set quejarse del dolor, me dijo que si yo hacía lo que él quería. Liberaría a Set del sufrimiento que le aqueja._

_Ya no tengo dudas, ese sujeto es quien lastima a mi hermano._

-Ares… ¿Estaba aquí cuando el maestro de Saga era un niño?-Milo observo fijamente a Camus- acosaba a Abel… y supongo que lo de asesinar al más pequeño es… por…

-Kanon…-Camus dejo caer el diario y se sentó en la cama con mirada perdida…- quería que Abel matara a Kanon.

-Pero ¿para qué querría muerto a Kanon? -Milo le miro, mientras se estiraba para tomar el diario- tiene que haber una razón para ello.-paso un par de hojas.-Camus… estas notas… son del mismo año de que nacieron los gemelos.-miro algo pálido a su amigo.- son sus últimas notas.

-¿Lees Latín?

-Sí.

-Continua, yo no puedo-Camus se pasó las manos por el cabello. Cuando leyó lo de las manos en el cuello, sintió que estuviera tocando la piel de un cadáver y no las hojas de un diario. Esa pequeña libreta le había dado asco. Eran los pensamientos de un niño, solo un poco, más joven que Hyoga lo que leía.

_7 de Mayo._

_Hace cinco días que Set no tiene ningún "accidente". Saber que no hare nada de lo que me pida, ha hecho que deje de "visitarme"… Es un alivio, eh podido dormir bien… Ya no siento que me susurran al oído en plena noche. Ya no eh escuchado a Set llorar dormido, ya no compartimos habitación… Pero como ambos dormimos con la puerta abierta… Me es fácil escucharle llorar. _

_No quiso decirme, porque llora dormido. Mi hermano es un obstinado, pero le noto mucho más relajado de lo que estaba hace algunos días. Supongo que él también, escuchaba esa voz mientras dormía. De solo recordarla, siento escalofríos._

_14 de Mayo._

_Set, por fin me dijo por que lloraba. Me dijo que alguien le decía que yo planeaba matarlo. ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel para decir semejantes blasfemias? Mi hermano ha llorado por horas, me dijo que esa voz incluso le decía de matarme. Siempre se ha estado negando… Envidio, sanamente, la fortaleza que tiene Set. Mi hermano tiene un carácter inquebrantable, no me quiso decir desde cuando ha pasado por eso. Solo me dijo que siempre se ha negado. Que ninguna voz le haría causarme daño o traicionar a Athena…_

_Al parecer, teníamos al mismo visitante. No sé quién será, mañana revisaremos con Set los libros de Géminis. En caso muy, pero muy, necesario lo consultaremos con el patriarca._

_Por hoy, volveremos a ser niños y dormiremos en la misma cama. No quiero que Set duerma solo en su cuarto. No luego de haberle visto llorar… Le quite la máscara para que pudiera dejar libre a sus emociones. Siempre tuve la sensación de que esa cosa, oculta algo más que su rostro. _

_Nunca creí decir esto, pero mi hermano parece un ángel durmiendo… Se ve tan sereno, supongo que no ha tenido un sueño tranquilo en mucho tiempo. Espero que esta racha de calma no se corte._

_16 de Mayo._

_Con Set llegamos a una conclusión: Si no le tememos, Él no es fuerte y si estamos juntos es mucho más débil. Volvimos a poner las camas en la misma habitación. De nuevo Set duerme tranquilo, sin la máscara se ve tan distinto. De solo pensar que todo este tiempo, él fue fuerte… Resistiendo a lo que él decía, a la fuerza que poseía... fuerza que obtuviera por qué le temimos… Pero ya no le temeremos más._

_Me dio gracia ver a Set atar una campañilla en la puerta. Pero si eso le da calma, por mi está bien. Que mi hermano tenga una vida tranquila, me hará feliz. Lamento que tenga que portar la máscara y que no pueda dejarse ver por los demás._

_Pero él dice, siempre, que mientras pueda estar conmigo o con Blaise es suficiente. _

_21 de Mayo._

_NO NOS DEJO… SIGUE AQUÍ Y ESTA MOLESTO._

_Me levante en plena noche, por que escuche el sonar de la campanilla. Sentía la respiración de Set en mi nuca, por alguna razón se había pasado a mi cama, por lo tanto no podía ser mi hermano. Realmente tengo miedo… _

_Sentí como sacaba a Set de la cama… vi cuando lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación. La expresión de terror de mi hermano. Le llegue agarrar de la mano, apenas lo hice él le soltó._

_Me dijo que si no hacia lo que me había pedido, mataría a Set. Todavía siento el latir de mi corazón y el de Set. A pesar de ser un caballero dorado, tenía mucho miedo. Jamás tuve tanto miedo en mi vida. Set fue quien antes recobro la compostura y le dijo que yo no haría nada de lo que le dijera. Que no dejaría que me manipulara... Mi hermano tiene muchas más fortalezas que yo, me tiene más fe él que yo mismo…_

_. Todavía recuerdo la mirada decidida y los puños apretados. Se había parado enfrente de mí, como para protegerme de ese ente. Estaba seguro que intentaría atacarlo, si veía que intentaba hacerme daño._

_En estos momentos, me pregunto... ¿Por qué no es, él, el caballero dorado?_

_25 de Mayo._

_Eh tomado una decisión, hemos tomado una decisión mejor dicho. Se lo diremos Céfiro… Ahora está en una misión, apenas vuelva se lo diremos. No iremos con el patriarca, todavía no… Queremos gastar nuestros recursos, antes de decirle._

_Si él se alimenta de miedo, pues. Le haremos frente… No le temeremos y le enfrentaremos la próxima vez que aparezca. Recurriremos a Céfiro por ser el mayor de la orden… Arkanos sospecha algo. Su mirada me lo dice, no me ha quitado la vista de encima. Que me esté mirando tanto, me pone muy nervioso._

_No sé qué trama o que sabe… pero que me observe fijo, cuando paso por Escorpio, me pone muy nervioso. _

-Crees… ¿que tu padre haya leído su muerte?-Camus observo a Milo, que seguía recostado en su cama.- crees que él haya visto algo en las estrellas.

-No lo sé… lo ignoro.-informo Milo, para luego leer la siguiente anotación.

_26 de Mayo._

_Hoy encontramos toda la habitación revuelta, si planea asustarnos con eso. Está muy equivocado, solo tenemos que soportarle 3 días más. No lograra amedrentarnos, no lograra asustarnos. Solo faltan tres días, para que el señor Céfiro regrese. Solo tres días y nos liberaremos de él. Solo eso, espero que Set pueda resistir… Sé que lo hará, a pesar que, al igual que yo, tiene miedo. Sé que los dos juntos, podremos vencerle. Set es fuerte, más fuerte que yo. Espero que me ayude a evitar que mi fe caiga… _

_28 de Mayo._

_Con Set estamos seguros de que sí. No le hubiéramos temido desde un inicio. Esto no pasaría… Pero ya pasara, Céfiro volverá mañana. Mañana le diremos todo lo que pasa, mañana tendremos ayuda. Faltan menos de doce horas para que vuelva, en un rato seremos libres… Solo falta un poco más… Un poco más y nos liberaremos de él..._

-Es lo último que anoto… -Milo miro a su amigo- Esperaba ayuda de Céfiro…

-¿Por qué del padre de Aioros?-Camus le observo.

-Creo que las edades eran… Céfiro, Mauricio, mi padre, el tuyo y el maestro de los gemelos.- Milo le observo- a quien recurres, antes de recurrir al patriarca.

-Al mayor de la orden…-Camus le observo.- esperaban ayuda…

-Pero atacaron a Set y Abel se quita la vida-Milo le observo.- algo paso, entre la muerte de Abel y el ataque que sufrió Set…

_Bosque Infernal, Segundo Valle, Sexta prisión, Inframundo._

El dios se acerco al árbol que deseaba, sonrió con amargura. Hades estaba en el castillo, la gran mayoría de los espectros también se hallaban ahí... En su mano tenía un bastón, había hecho que unas ninfas durmieran a Hermes y le había robado temporalmente su objeto mágico. Para poder entrar al inframundo a su divino antojo, necesitaba el bastón de su hermanastro. Se acerco al árbol y coloco su mano en este. Se procuro un destello albo y el condenado se hizo presente ante él, dejando de ser un arbol y tomando forma humana... La persona deseada cayó al suelo, su rostro poseía señales de agotamiento, estaba muy demacrado.

Sonrió con amargura mientras se lo cargaba al hombro. Comenzó a irse de ese bosque, donde todos los arboles no eran otra cosa más que almas de condenados... Personas que estaban obligadas a penar por sus crímenes en vida... Mortales que habían ido, a parar ahí, por suicidio.

_Prisión, Santuario de Ares._

Dejo caer a su, poca apreciada, carga al suelo. El joven emitió una pequeña queja, pero siguió en los brazos de la inconsciencia. El dios se arrodillo a su lado y le meció con brusquedad. Dos aureolas, de un celeste inmaculado, se hicieron presentes... El dios aprecio el terror, en los ojos del niño, cuando le vio a su lado. Antes que este pudiera alejarse le tomo con fuerza del cuello y lo levanto del cuello.

-Buenas tardes, Abel...-el dios sonrió con maldad.- ¿me extrañaste estos 28 años?-los ojos de un celeste inmaculado, miraron horrorizados a Ares. –Nos divertiremos mucho… cuando tenga a quien me falta… Nos divertiremos a lo grande.-el dios soltó una risa tenebrosa, sin dejar libre el cuello del adolescente.- Me encantaría ver la cara de Set, cuando se entere que ya no estás en el inframundo…

-No toques a Set…-logro gruñir el joven, mientras su mirada se volvía firme y algo feroz.

-No puedo tocar a Set-el dios le sonrío mientras atraía al chico para que sus rostros quedaran pegados- porque tu hermano, se está dando la gran vida en Elíseos… Mientras a ti te torturaban las Harpías…

-Mi hermano se lo merece…-el chico sonrío- se merece eso y mucho más… -Ares apretó con fuerza el cuello del chico, provocando una mueca de dolor en este.

-Cierra el pico maldito mortal…-rugió, para luego volver a un tono de voz ceremonial.- no esperes ayuda de Set, dado que está muerto… y de nadie más… Pequeño arbolito, porque nadie te recuerda…-el dios sonrío con maldad- ya no queda nadie que te recuerde…

-Mi hermano si lo hace-el chico le miro atentamente- en la vida o en la muerte… Siempre me recordara…como yo lo recuerdo a él...-Ares apretó con fuerza el cuello del chico.- te enojas, porque sabes que es cierto…

-Sufrirás Abel…-le informo el dios- me asegurare que lo hagas…

-Poco me importa-el niño le sonrío- ya no podrás herir a mi hermano… y no tendrás mis miedos…

-¿Estás seguro?-el dios sonrío malicioso- pensé que… ser torturado en forma de árbol. Te había enseñado cual era tu lugar en el mundo.

-Luego de un tiempo, te acostumbras a que las Harpías te arranquen las hojas.-el chico le miro malicioso. No dejaría que Ares le provocara miedo.- fracasaras Ares… tenlo por seguro que lo harás…-el dios arrojo al niño contra una pared. El dolor por el golpe se hizo presente.

-Ten por seguro: que gritaras de dolor y suplicaras piedad…-Ares cerró la puerta de la celda.- sufrirás Abel… -el dios sonrío con maldad.- Por cierto, todavía recuerdo cuando te obligue a ahorcarte… Mocoso idiota… Te quitaste la vida, para que yo no dañara a tu hermano…

-Sí, tienes razón. Soy un idiota, por creer que cumplirás tu promesa. Insulto de dios…-el chico se paro y miro fijamente a la deidad.- mataste a Set… pero tus planes salieron herrados.

-Cállate.

-Querías que Set se sintiera culpable por mi muerte-el chico sonrío con triunfo- pero solo le diste ánimos para cumplir mis sueños y los de él… No lograste hacer que despreciara al más pequeño… Trato como iguales a esos niños… fracasaste…-Una poderosa descarga eléctrica le hizo gritar de dolor y caer de rodillas. El dios miro furioso al chico, como osaba a decir esas palabras.

-Cierra el pico Abel… Pronto obtendré todo el poder, que la maldita de Athena me ah privado de poseer. Y cuando lo tenga… Me vengare de Saga de Géminis…-El dios apretó con fuerza los dientes- ya casi lo tenía… casi tenía todo el poder, pero el muy maldito se quito la vida… y estropeo mis planes. Cuando tenga todo el poder, me vengare… Manipulare su mente y hare que mate a su propio gemelo… Ahora que Kanon está atrapado en su cuerpo y mente de los siete años… Es el momento para vengarme.-Miro a Abel que seguía de rodillas, presa de las poderosas descargas eléctricas.- ya que estoy en esto…-el dios sonrío con malicia- veamos cuanto tardas en perder el conocimiento-elevo un poco más su cosmos, para aumentar el poder de la técnica.

_Continuara._

Nota:

_**Segundo Valle.**_

Segundo Valle / Árboles - ni no tani: Es un bosque infernal, donde los culpables de suicidio son transformados en árboles y deambulan sin destino.

En la _Divina Comedia_ este bosque está habitado por arpías, que arrancan las hojas de estos árboles, causándoles un dolor eterno, ya que éstas vuelven a crecer instantáneamente.


	6. Un paseíto por Atenas

_Un paseíto por Atenas._

El portal dimensional se abrió, Saga salió de este con Kanon en brazos. Deposito al niño en el suelo y se acercó a su camioneta.

-Ven, Kanon…-el niño se acercó mirando, curioso, la camioneta de su gemelo mayor.- esta es mía… pero como eres pequeño, te subes atrás-abrió la puerta y Kanon se subió un tanto receloso.- haber, que te pongo el cinturón de seguridad… No te lo quites.

-Si.-El niño se quedó quieto mientras Saga le colocaba el cinturón. El mayor miro atentamente a Kanon. Afrodita tenía razón, su hermano era toda una monada. Tenía puesto un jean azul con bolsillos bordados, zapatillas azules, remera blanca y una chaqueta azul oscuro porque hacia algo de frio. Dio vuelta al vehículo y se sentó tras el volante.

-Vamos a ir a Atenas…-el niño asintió, le daba igual a donde le llevara Saga. Lo único que le importaba era que su hermano no le dejara solo.

_Plaza, Ciudad de Atenas._

Saga impulsaba a Kanon en la hamaca, el niño reía. Dado que le resultaba gracioso que cada vez iba más alto.

-Qué lindo nene.-informo la mujer al lado suyo, que estaba con dos niños. Saga sonrió a las palabras- ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Siete, pero es alto para su edad-informo Saga, mientras seguía impulsando al niño. Ignorando que la mujer le escrutaba con la mirada. En ese momento solo tenía ojos para el pequeño peli azul. -Kanon… ven, vamos a comer algo…-el niño dejo de hamacarse y fue por la mano de su hermano mayor. Quien lo guio fuera de la zona de juegos.

-Qué lindo joven, lástima que tiene un hijo.-informo la chica mientras iba por sus sobrinos- aunque no parece mal padre.-miro a Saga que esperaba, para cruzar, con Kanon de la mano- y tiene un cuerpo que madrecita.

_Cafetería._

Al parecer su plan, para distraer a Kanon, estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ahora su hermano menor se entretenía, comiendo de una buena porción de tarta de fruta.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto mientras humedecía una medialuna, en su café con leche.

-Si.-informo el nene mientras se llevaba una cuchara, con una buena porción de pastel, a la boca- esas señoras te miran…-Saga miro de reojo, a la persona que indicaba Kanon, eran dos chicas. Guardo un poco de silencio, quería escuchar de qué cuchicheaban esas dos. Dado que el tema de charla eran él y Kanon.

-Hay pero que lindo es el mayor…

-El nene es una réplica de él…-replico la otra- deben ser padre e hijo-Saga sintió las mejillas arderle. ¿Enserio parecían padre e hijo?

-Me parece, que no tiene anillo-comento la primera- está disponible…

-Estuviera o no disponible, con semejante cuerpo…

-¿No te das cuenta que esta con el hijo…? Fíjate lo que dices…

-Pero bueno, que le voy a hacer, si el padre esta tan fuerte…-Kanon al escuchar esas palabras, miro a Saga. Su hermano estaba rojo como un tomate y era claro que no eran los únicos, comensales, que habían oído. El nene pensó un poco las palabras... ¿Padre? Saga era su hermano, esas señoras estaban muy equivocadas.

-Kanon ¿a dónde vas?-Saga vio que el nene dejaba su lugar y le vio pasar a su lado-Kanon…-se puso rojo como un tomate cuando el nene se paró al lado de las dos jóvenes.-Disculpen…-Saga se apresuró a agarrar a Kanon de la mano. Aunque ya era medio tarde…

-No es mi papá… es mi hermano mayor-informo el nene, por lo cual Saga se pobló de un intenso escarlata. Las jóvenes se rieron ante la aclaración, que el niño, les proporciono.

-No era necesario que aclares, Kanon…-Saga le pego un pequeño tirón de la mano y le indico que ya era hora de irse.

-¿Kanon?-una de las jóvenes le sonrió coqueta al menor- que lindo nombre…

-Gracias.-replico la criatura, en sus claras intenciones de quedarse.- él, se llama Saga-presento a su hermano mayor. Que deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Kanon... ven te llevo a la plaza. Disculpen la molestia.-Saga dejo el dinero en la mesa, no le importaba dejar una enorme propina para el mozo. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí y matar a Kanon. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan así...? ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser endemoniadamente sincero e inocente?- Kanon... eso no se hace-informo mientras caminaban por la acera de la mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no se debe hablar con extraños, el maestro te lo dijo-le recordó el mayor.

-Pero ellas creyeron que eras mi papá...-informo Kanon- y tú no eres malo como papá... eres bueno como mamá y el maestro.-Saga sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Gracias-susurro, mientras se detenían en una esquina.- pero eso no soluciona, lo que hiciste recién...

-¿Vamos a volver al santuario?-pregunto haciendo, una pequeña, mueca de pena.

-No... Todavía no -la idea es tenerte, todo el día, fuera de ese lugar.- ven te llevo a la plaza y te hamaco un poco.-informo mientras cruzaban la avenida.

_Plaza._

Saga miraba como Kanon se columpiaba de lo más feliz. No le pasaba por alto las miradas, que algunas mujeres, le echaban. ¿Enserio parecía el padre de su hermano? Si se lo pensaba fríamente, si. Parecían padre e hijo. Eran idénticos, además Kanon guardaba silencio absoluto y casi ni le llamaba. Esta perdido en el mundo de los juegos infantiles.

Alguna que otra mujer, que pasaba, le dedicaba una mirada sumamente escrutadora y suspiraba cuando veía a Kanon. Como si tener al niño, significara que estaba fuera del alcance de ellas...

-Kanon...-el nene bajo de la hamaca y fue hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor- tienes desatados los cordones-informo. Kanon miro sus zapatillas, Saga abrió los ojos cuando los cordones se ataron solos.- ¿acaso acabas de usar telequinesis?

-Si-informo el niño- ¿por qué? ¿Está mal?

-Fuera del santuario, si.-informo Saga, mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura.- no puedes usarla aquí... como tampoco puedes usar tu cosmos. ¿Entendido?-le susurro.

-Si...

-Vete a jugar...-Kanon fue corriendo a un tobogán y comenzó a deslizarse en él. Saga, por mera precaución, se acerco al niño. A pesar que no estuviera en el santuario, donde Ares atacaba al chico, estaban en la ciudad... Donde cualquier cosa podría pasarle, al menor, si no tenia cuidado.

* * *

-Porque mi marido ¿no puede estar igual de bueno?-escucho que se quejaba una, pero no se dio vuelta. Haciendo que se acomodaba la chaqueta, vio a las dos mujeres que estaban con niños pequeños.- y mucho menos, trae a los chicos al parque… ¿Por qué algunas tienen esa suerte?

-Y fíjate vos, por algo te casaste-le dijo la otra, lo que provoco que Saga ahogara la risa.

-Lo que pasa, que cuando nos casamos tenía una figura igual a la de ese hombre… Pero ahora saco una panza…

-A eso se llama panza de casado-informo la otra mujer.- son igualitos… padre e hijo…

-Si el hijo llega hacer tan lindo como él… no se qué hare, pero quiero que se case con Carmela.- Kanon se bajo de la hamaca y fue a darle su abrigo a Saga.

-¿Tienes calor?-el nene asintió, mientras Saga doblaba el abrigo y lo colgaba de su brazo. -Kanon, apenas sientas frio, vienes a ponértelo.-ordeno, el nene fue corriendo hacia una calesita donde estaban otros niños de su "edad". -Kanon, no te alejes- Por lo cual, Saga, no tuvo otra opción más que seguir al niño, si lo perdía de vista se mataría. El hecho de ser mirado, por todas las madres, le comenzó a incomodar un poco. En eso se dio cuenta que era uno de los pocos hombres que estaban en la plaza.- ahora lo entiendo… Lo de traer a los nenes a la plaza es una escusa. Ellas vienen a mirar hombres.-murmuro por lo bajo.

* * *

Kanon comenzó a jugar a la "mancha" con otros nenes, lo que le saco una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano mayor. Al rato Kanon se acerco como si nada, mientras que los otros niños estaban rojos por la corrida. Cuando Kanon le toco atrapar a sus "amiguitos de juego" lo hizo de una forma muy veloz. Los otros niños no fueron rivales, para la velocidad, para Kanon.

-Tengo sed…-informo el nene. Saga al escuchar eso busco con la mirada algún puesto. En eso noto que las madres, mucho mejor preparadas en el tema que él. Si tenían botellitas de agua, cajitas de jugo o demás para aliviar la sed de los niños.

-Halla hay un vendedor…-informo mientras se llevaba a Kanon con él.- ¿podría ser una botella de agua?

-Si, claro joven…-el vendedor saco la botellita y se la tendió a Kanon- tenemos un gran atleta… que manera de correr chico.

-Gracias…-respondió, mientras abría la botellita sin el menor problema.

-Qué raro que no te pidiera para abrirla.-comento el comerciante mientras le daba el cambio a Saga…- eres un niño muy fuerte-informo el anciano, que tenia años de vendedor en esa plaza.

-Estoy entrenando para…-Saga le tapo la boca a Kanon, antes que terminara la frase. El niño le miro, algo confundido, lo mismo el vendedor.

-Entrena Karate…-informo el mayor.- gracias…-se llevo a Kanon lejos del hombre y tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos- Kanon… no digas que entrenas para caballero, ellos no entenderán…-el nene asintió mientras le convidaba de la botellita de agua.- un trago no me vendría mal…-sentencio mientras la tomaba.

-¡KANON!-Exclamo una alegre voz, Saga miro de reojo al dueño.

-¡Afrodita…!-el nene se bajo del banco y fue a los brazos del pisciano. Este, Saga no sabía cómo, se había ganado velozmente el afecto del pequeño. Algunas mujeres miraron al peli celeste atentamente.

-¿Cómo te está tratando este monstruo? Cosita linda…-pregunto, mientras cargaba a Kanon y se acercaba a Saga. El mayor le miro de reojo- te hablo a ti Saga… no al niño.-le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta.

-Si te dijera, la que me hizo hace un rato… te caes sentado con niño incluido…-informo Saga, mientras le hacía espacio para que Afrodita se siente. Las mujeres de la plaza miraban atentamente la escena.

Un joven de aspecto refinado+ un joven de buen porte y apariencia muy masculina+ un niño= una familia.

-Porque todos los hombres lindos, tienen que ser gays…-esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de los dos caballeros y menor. Afrodita y Saga se pusieron rojos como dos tomates. El caballero se Géminis se apresuro a levantarse del banco. Como si de pronto su amigo tuviera una extraña y contagiosa enfermedad.

-¿Qué es Gays?-pregunto Kanon, que no estaba familiarizado con el termino.

-Los Gays…-Afrodita estaba rojo como un tomate.- son los hombres, que aman a otros hombres…-informo, tratando de ser lo más sutil posible.

-Yo amo a mi hermano…-Kanon miro a Saga- ¿eso es ser Gays?

_-Saga, maldita sea no te quedes callado y dame una mano._

-No, Kanon…-Saga paso saliva… Malditas brujas chismosas.- ese es otro tipo de amor…-informo.- no eres Gay…-estaba rojo como un tomate… Por ejemplo… Afrodita es MI AMIGO… y lo quiero así como es… y eso NO me hace gay…

-¡_SAGA! YO NO SOY GAY._

_-Lo sé… perdona._

-Mira Kanon…-Afrodita le dedico una sonrisa al niño, una de sus mejores sonrisas coquetas- lo que Saga te quiere decir, que tú no eres gay, yo tampoco lo soy y Saga mucho menos… Ese tipo de amor… es distinto y tú no estás en la edad para comprenderlo. ¿Entiendes?-Kanon asintió, a pesar de no haber entendido nada de lo que le dijeron los mayores. Solo entendió, que no tenía que usar esa palabra.-Saga… eres un desastre como hermano mayor…

-Es la primera vez, que me enfrento a algo así…-informo el otro en su defensa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba dando un pequeño paseo…y justo vi a Kanon jugarndo…_ El patriarca me mando a ver por donde se habían metido, no debes llevarte a Kanon sin avisar._

_-Es mi hermano, me lo llevo si quiero._ Si viste, se ah estado pegando una carreras con otros niños… que ni te cuento-informo mientras veía a Kanon mecer sus pies, sobre las piernas de Afrodita, donde aun estaba sentado.- _Kanon está muy nervioso en el santuario, salir no le haría ningún mal._

_-Pero igual… no se vuelvan a desparecer así… menudo susto nos hemos estado llevando… Es peligroso que lo saques del santuario._

_-¿Pueden dejar de hablar por cosmos? los estoy escuchando.-_Informo la tranquila, e infantil, voz de Kanon-_ ¿por qué no quiere que salga del santuario?_

-Me lleva…-mascullo Saga- Kanon ¿eres sensible a las habilidades telepáticas?-El niño miro al mayor, como si este le acabara de hablar en chino.-Vete a jugar, que con Dylan te miramos…-el nene se bajo de las piernas de piscis y se fue a jugar con otros niños a la mancha.- ¿ah pasado algo en nuestra ausencia?-pregunto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía a Kanon correr tras unos niños. En una de sus manos llevaba la pequeña chaqueta que estaba usando Kanon. Mu se la había prestado, junto con ropa que Kiki ya no usaba.

-Si… Escorpión y Acuario, tradujeron un texto escrito por el hermano de tu maestro.

-¿Abel?-Saga le miro, algo sorprendido- ¿Qué decía el texto?

-Que, Ares, se hace fuerte con los miedos.

-Eso ya lo sé…-Saga apretó los dientes- lo sé muy bien… y no es solo el miedo lo que le nutre. -volvió su vista a Kanon.- ¿Qué más decía?

-Que…-Afrodita se mordió el labio- que quería que Abel matara a Kanon…-Saga se sintió palidecer- o eso entendimos… quería que Abel matara, al más pequeño, cuando llegara.-paro un momento, ese no era el lugar para decir esas cosas.- ¿sabes por qué?

-Porque solo un hermano es capaz de sacrificarlo todo, por el bien del otro-informo Saga, en un hilo de voz.- por eso… A él le convenía que yo estuviera solo, sin nadie que me sirviera de apoyo…

-¿Por eso ataca a Kanon ahora?

-No, no creo que esa sea la actual razón.-informo, la seriedad de su rostro desapareció cuando Kanon regreso hacia donde estaban ellos- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras le ponía la chaqueta al niño.

-Quiero hacer pis.-informo el menor. Saga miro a su camarada, buscando la ayuda que necesitaba.

-No tengo un baño portátil en el bolsillo-informo el peli celeste.- anda a un bar… Aquí hay muchos.

_Bar._

Mientras Saga se llevaba a Kanon al baño, Afrodita compraba tres jugos de fruta y tomaba asiento. Cerró los ojos y soltó un bufido… No creía que Saga supiera, las razones por la que Ares se volvía fuerte.

-Pero que idiota…-Se palmeo la fuente- si él fue su contenedor… es claro que lo sabia.-susurro para sí, no quería llamar la atención de nadie.- ¿ya está?-pregunto, mientras veía venir a Kanon, limpiándose las manos con una toalla de papel.

-Te juro…-Saga tomo asiento- que mi me hace una como la del otro bar…-miro fijamente a Kanon, que sonrió con inocencia- me quedare sin hermano menor, porque lo mato.

-¿Que te hizo?-Saga le explico de forma veloz lo acontecido, lo que provoco un estallido de risas. Por parte del caballero de Piscis- ¿es un chiste?

-No.-informo Saga, algo rojo- me lo hizo enserio…

-No lo hizo con mala intensión…-trato de excusar al menor el Piscis- lo hizo como muestra de toda su inocencia…

-Sí, lo sé… Pero casi me muero de la vergüenza… entre lo del bar y lo de la plaza…-Saga se puso más rojo todavía- creo que este día… estuvo fatal…

-Me explicas lo de la plaza-pregunto, mientras le daba una trago a su zumo de frutas- ¿quieres otro Kanon?-pregunto cuando vio, como el menor comenzaba a tomar del jugo de Saga.

-Oye… enano ladrón…-le reprendió Saga, miro su vaso, estaba casi vacío.- ese era mío…

-Tiene manzana, a ti no te gusta.-informo el nene, para luego terminarse la bebida de su hermano.

-Pero que pequeño granuja…-comento Saga, para luego pedir otros dos zumos más… Esta vez, puso el suyo lejos de Kanon.- bueno el asunto de la plaza venia…-El estallido de risas del Piscis no se hizo esperar.

-Pero que esperabas Saga… con esas fachas y un niño igual a vos…-el peli celeste torció el sorbete, que Kanon había metido en su zumo, para evitar el hurto de la bebida.- es claro que ellas pensaron que eran padre e hijo… Oye… este es mi zumo…-le reprendió, cuando Kanon se bajo la mitad del zumo, con el sorbete del vaso de Saga.

-Está rico… ¿de qué es? -pregunto el niño, con suma inocencia. Afrodita miro fijo a esos ojos jade. No, Kanon no estaba haciendo eso por maldad… Lo hacía porque era un chiquillo curioso.

-Frutos rojos-informo el Piscis- antes de tomar del zumo de otros, pregunta.-el niño asintió.

-¿Puedo tomar?-Afrodita soltó un suspiro y le dio su zumo a Kanon.

-Por lo menos, pregunto.-informo cuando vio la mirada exceptiva de Saga. Ya terminado los sumos, y las risas de Afrodita, los caballeros y menor se retiraron.

* * *

Llegaron a donde Saga había dejado su camioneta, Kanon espero como buen niño a que su hermano mayor le abriera. Una vez arriba se puso solito el cinturón, por lo cual Saga sonrió… Afrodita se sentó del lado del copiloto y Saga tras el volante.

* * *

-Se durmió…-informo Afrodita, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía sobre el dormido niño. Aun seguían de viaje, Saga manejaría hasta el pueblo y de ahí usarían la otra dimensión para ir al santuario.- con todo lo que hizo… para no quedar agotado.

-Esa era la idea… que se quedara exhausto y durmiera-informo Saga.- perdona por lo de tu zumo…

-No importa-informo el Piscis, mientras se volvía a poner el cinturón.- pase una buena tarde…-soltó una pequeña risita.

-Ni se te ocurra comentar lo que te dije, delante de los otros…

-No te preocupes, no lo hare…-informo el Piscis mientras movía sus manos-mejor preocúpate por que la mini pulga no te delate…-Saga soltó un bufido, tenía razón. El verdadero peligro, dormía en el asiento trasero.

_Continuara._


	7. El reflejo en el espejo (Parte I)

_El reflejo en el espejo. (Parte I)_

-Saga… ¿Dónde…?-Shion guardo silencio, cuando vio que el caballero llegaba con un muy dormido Kanon en brazos. Los otros caballeros, aflojaron sus expresiones al ver la pequeña mata de pelo azul sobresalir de debajo de la chaqueta de Afrodita.- ¿se durmió?-el hombre miro, algo pasmado, a la criatura.

-Con todas las que se mandó en la plaza, y en el bar, para que no se cansara.-informo tranquilo Saga, lo dijo en casi un susurro. No quería levantar a Kanon, el niño se había dormido profundamente y así quería que estuviera por un buen rato.

-¿Qué hizo?-Shaka le miro atentamente.- no me puedo imaginar a Kanon, como un niño inquieto.

-No lo es-Saga le miro- me refiero que estuvo jugando todo el tiempo.

_-Y también haciendo alguna burrada, típica de la edad_.-Agrego Afrodita, por cosmos, solo para ser oído por Saga.- Estuvieron conmigo, tuvieron que haber visto a Kanon jugar… y robarse el zumo de Saga.-soltó una pequeña risita.-vete a acostar a ese niño, tranquilamente debe pesar 30 kilos…

-En realidad, no pesa nada-informo Saga, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la zona privada.

_Sala de Géminis._

-Saga, no tengo problema con que saques a Kanon, solo…-Shion se detuvo y se quedó mirando la sala. Saga, también estaba quieto, a solo unos pasos más adelante mirando la escena.

-Patriarca que…-Shaka y Mu se quedaron helados. Afrodita, que entro tras ellos, también miro sorprendido la sala de Géminis.-Saga… quédate con el patriarca…-pidió el caballero de Virgo, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la revuelta sala.

Los cajones, las vitrinas, los sillones… Todo había sido revuelto o tirado. Saga dio un paso y sintió un vidrio quebrarse bajo su pie. Kanon se movió un poco, en sus brazos, pero siguió durmiendo. Mu tomo al niño, de brazos de Saga, y se colocó a la diestra del patriarca. Saga tomo la foto que se hallaba en el suelo. El vidrio estaba roto, pero la imagen se distinguía igual. Era una foto reciente de ellos dos, busco un lugar (que fuera seguro) y coloco la foto con su vidrio roto.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?

-La pregunta no es quien.-informo Saga, mientras cerraba cajones y vitrinas- la pregunta… es ¿Qué buscaba?

-Kanon… Llévenlo a la casa patriarcal-ordeno Shion- que se quede ahí, hasta que solucionemos este lio…-Mu y Afrodita se retiraron.- Saga, estas seguro que no sabes… -le observo fijamente-¿Qué busca?

-No, no se.-informo el hombre, mientras trataba de poner en orden su sala.-no entiendo, que puede estar buscando…

-¿Un momento de rabia?-Shaka le miro, mientras juntaba los restos de un florero.- Por qué no encontró a Kanon… -aclaro, los otros se miraron. –sé que suena infantil… pero…

-Es Ares… si fue capaz de interceptar las cartas que Camus, le enviaba a su hermana y las que ella le enviaba a él… Pues, todo es posible-informo el caballero distraído. Shion y Shaka le miraron sorprendido, esa no se la sabían.

_Casa patriarcal._

Mu recostó a Kanon en uno de los divanes, el nene se acomodó en el mullido asiento y siguió en su profundo sueño. Afrodita sonrió, divertido, quien haría al niño tan cansado. Recordó lo de la travesura de los jugos, eso le saco otra pequeña sonrisa. Mu le quito la chaqueta y lo arropo con su capa.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada… solo que resulto ser-ahogo la risa, mientras se sentaba junto al niño y le acariciaba el cabello.- que este es un pequeño raterillo de zumos.-Mu le miro algo perdido, para luego sonreír. Escucharon una especie de chirrido al otro lado de la puerta, intercambiaron miradas. Afrodita hizo aparecer una rosa negra en su mano.

-Iré a revisar…-informo Mu, mientras abría la puerta y luego salía. Afrodita no abandono su posición, sentía algo raro en esa estancia.

-_Vaya… verte tan protector, causa gracia_.-Dijo una cavernosa voz. Afrodita sintió como si le tomaran del bazo y lo arrojaran con violencia contra una pared.- _Si quieres, puedo dejarte inconsciente… Puedes decir que te noquee y me lleve al niño._

-¿Para qué quieres al niño?-en eso vio como los picaportes de la puerta se movían.

-Afrodita, abre...-escucho como Mu golpeaba la puerta- AFRODITA... ¿POR QUE ESTA CERRADO?

-ARES.-Grito el joven... Esperando a ser oído y lo fue... Mu apareció junto a Kanon y tomo al niño en brazos, que por el brusco movimiento se despertó y dedico una mirada adormilada al caballero.

-¿Donde esta?-Mu estaba cerca de la pared, Kanon busco con la mirada a Saga... Pero sus ojos vieron a otra persona. Mu sintió como, la criatura, se tensaba en sus brazos. Por la dirección de la mirada del niño, se hacía una idea donde estaba.

_-Denme al niño… y seguirán vivos…_

-¿Para qué quieres a Kanon?-Mu se preparó para ejecutar una de sus técnicas, de ser necesario.-Deja a los gemelos en paz…

-_Para que preguntan algo que es absurdamente obvio…- _pregunto el ser sin cuerpo.- _La razón es sencilla… -_Afrodita hizo aparecer una rosa negra en su mano- _Afrodita, eso no me hará daño… tu padre lo intento con una blanca… Ni un rasguño me hizo._

-Sal, ya mismo, de aquí…-Afrodita se puso delante de Mu y Kanon- no importa si no te hace daño, con tal de evitar que te lleves al niño-él no podía ver a Ares, deseaba para sus adentros poder hacerlo.

_-Kanon…_-Llamo el dios, con un tono sereno, el niño se tensó en brazos de Mu.- _Espero que hayas disfrutado la última tarde, de vida, de Saga… Por que ya mismo morira.  
_

-NO…-El nene vio, como el dios salía de la habitación. Los mayores solo vieron la puerta abrirse.

_-SAGA, ARES VA POR TI.-_Grito alarmado por cosmos Afrodita, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Géminis. Mu bajo a Kanon, el niño se revolvía en sus brazos y no podía seguir teniéndolo.

-Kanon… cálmate…-Para sorpresa, y desgracia, de Mu. El niño hizo muestra de su poderosa telequinesis y se quitó al adulto de encima. Mu le vio salir corriendo por la puerta de doble hoja- Maldición… ¡KANON!-fue tras el niño.

* * *

Mu no le vio en el pasillo, por lo cual comenzó a correr hacia las casa inferiores. Pasó entre los pilares y comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

_-Shhh… mantente calladito._-ordeno la deidad, mientras con su mano, sin cuerpo, sellaba los labios del niño. Estaban a la sombra de unos pilares cercanos, a la puerta, de la habitación. _– ¿Enserio… creíste que mataría a Saga?_-Sintió las lágrimas saladas, del infante, recorrer las mejillas en forma descendente.- _Ven, Kanon, te llevare a mi hermosa casita…_

-No quiero…-el nene comenzó a mostrar resistencia, al agarre del invisible brazo.- déjame… no quiero ir.-Ares reforzó el agarre, en el brazo de Kanon-ME LASTIMAS…-El niño sentía su pobre huesito crujir, mientras Ares lo arrastraba a un extraño portal.

_-Esto no es nada, en comparación con lo que hare…_-Sintió algo extraño, una especie de hondas rodeándolo.- _CANCER…-_Busco con la mirada al caballero, no lo localizaba, Kanon aprovecho para solarse del agarre.-_VEN AQUÍ MALDITO MOCOSO…_

-ONDAS INFERNALES…-La técnica lanzo el alma, del dios, a la entrada del inframundo. Sabía que eso solo lo alejaría por un tiempo.-KANON… NO CORRAS…-El caballero fue por el niño, lo atrapo en la entrada de la casa patriarcal. El niño tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una clara expresión de terror en el rostro.-Ya…-Mascara tomo a la criatura en brazos- no te pasara nada…-se sentía patético consolando a un niño. Sintió algo debajo de la remera de Kanon. Le corrió apenas el cabello y pudo divisar, una finísima cadena de plata. Iba a revisarla cuando…

-¡KANON!-Saga llegaba corriendo a gran velocidad, seguido por Shaka, Mu, Afrodita y Shion.-Dámelo…-Mascara le paso al, asustado, niño al mayor.- ¿Qué paso?-pregunto. Su hermano lloraba y temblaba por el reciente terror.

-Ares quiso llevarlo a una especie de portal-informo Ángelo-lo vi y use las ondas infernales…-lo que Ángelo había visto, en realidad, era a Kanon tratando de soltarse de un hombre vestido con armadura.-al parecer sirven para alejarle momentáneamente…

-Gracias, Ángelo-Shion miro al niño y luego a quienes estaban encargados de cuidarle.- ¿pero qué estupidez es esa de dejarle solo?

-Maestro-Mu bajo la mirada- la culpa fue mía, no de Afrodita. Kanon se quería soltar de mi agarre, para ir a buscar a Saga, y uso telequinesis… realmente no creía que tuviera tanta fuerza…

_-Solo te atrapo desprevenido_-informo Saga, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano- _con lo que debes, de tener, cuidado son las ilusiones… A esta edad, era capaz de hacer unas muy creíbles. _Llevare a Kanon a Géminis…

-Sería mejor que lo llevemos a Virgo-informo Shaka- tu casa, está dada vuelta.

-¿Qué paso?-Mascara le miro atentamente.

_-Alguien… revolvió todas mis pertenencias, y las de mi hermano, dejando todo desordenado._

_Bosque Infernal, Segundo Valle, Sexta prisión, Inframundo._

Valentine de Harpía, caminaba por el bosque infernal. Ese era uno de los puestos de vigilancia que tenía. El controlaba a las arpías, que ahí moraban, y se aseguraba que estas cumplieran con su deber. Cada uno de sus pasos, era acompañado por los lamentos de las almas. Conocía ese lugar a la perfección, sabía la condena de cada una de las almas. Al pasar por determinada zona, del valle., se detuvo y retrocedió. Miro atentamente los árboles, dio un par de pasos más hacia ese lugar. Había tres arboles de gran tamaño, cinco medianos y…

-¿Dónde está el, árbol, más pequeño?-estaba seguro, que ahí había un árbol de menor tamaño, uno que media lo mismo que él… -aún faltaban casi 50 años para reencarnar…Era el que menor pena tenía en este valle…-extendió sus alas.- no pudo haber desaparecido así porque si… Alguien tuvo que liberarlo…

_Casa de Virgo, Santuario de Athena._

Athena entro a la sala de Virgo, Saga tenía en brazos al todavía muy aterrado Kanon. El niño aun gimoteaba en sus brazos, Saga sentía mucha rabia. ¿Como podía ese ser atacar tan libremente a Kanon? Mascara todavía no había dicho nada de que podía ver, el alma de Ares, al igual que Kanon.

Ahora el caballero estaba en su morada, meditando lo que había visto. Athena miro con pena al niño, sentía algo extraño en Kanon. Pero supuso que era el cosmos nervioso del infante.

-Saga…-Athena miro al caballero, iba a continuar cuando un poderoso cosmos se hizo presente en el santuario.

-¡ATHENA!-Hades se hizo presente, en compañía de Radamanthys y un muy malhumorado Valentine. El joven espectro se había soportado un regaño, de características olímpicas, por no percatarse de la desaparición del alma.

-Hades-La diosa miro con reproche.-tengo una situación aquí…-informo la joven. Radamanthys miro a Kanon, le sorprendió verle llorando. Muy en el fondo se deleitó con esa imagen.

-Y yo tengo otra, en el infierno-informo el dios- alguien hurto un alma…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-pregunto educadamente Shaka, Shion miro fijamente a Radamanthys. Se había dado cuenta que, este, estaba disfrutando de ver al niño sufrir.

-Es el alma… de uno de tus caballeros.-miro fijamente a Athena, ignorando a Shaka.

-¿el alma de Set?-la diosa le miro preocupada, para luego mirar a los gemelos. Kanon dejo de esconderse, en el pecho de su hermano y miro a los dioses con ojos llorosos.

-No. La de, su gemelo, Abel.-informo Hades.- el alma, de Abel, fue robada de la sexta prisión…

-¿Qué hacía ahí?-Shion miro a Hades- Abel era un muchacho de buen corazón.

-Suicidio-informo Hades- esa fue su condena.

-Vamos al salón del trono-ordeno Athena-Saga. Tú y Kanon tienen que venir.

_Salón del trono._

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que fue Ares?-Shion miro a los dioses.- no entiendo la razón, de robarse el alma de Abel.

-Ese, no es el unico problema-informo Athena- también está: ¿que hacemos, para evitar, que ataque a Kanon…? Nadie sabe, cómo evitarlo…

-No podemos contar, siempre, con las Ondas infernales de Mascara-informo Afrodita.- puede que la próxima vez no funcione…

-Tal vez, podamos preguntarle a alguien. Que si sepa, como actuar...-comento la tranquila deidad del inframundo.- Alguien ya supo que hacer...

-Shion, no estaba completamente al tanto de lo que pasaba-informo Athena- él, mismo, lo reconoció...-Hades sonrió misteriosamente.

-¿Y quién dijo que hablaba de un vivo?-Apoyo su mano en el cristal, de uno de los espejos de la sala- no lo traeré a la vida, pero si puedo hacerle venir...-El espejo se ensombreció, para luego volver a reflejar las columnas, pero no a las personas enfrente de este. Una imagen comenzó a hacerse visible. Los ojos de Kanon se expandieron al ver quien era la persona que se acercaba. Caminando con un paso elegante, hacia el límite impuesto por la realidad del espejo.

-¡MAESTRO SET!-El niño se acercó al cristal, dejando la mano que aferraba de Saga. Se dio cuenta de la fría barrera que le separaba de su maestro. Esta le recordaba la realidad. Los ojitos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas, tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. El joven que estaba presente, solo, en el cristal le sonrió con aire paternal.

Los demás presentes miraron al antiguo guardián de Géminis, que solo parecía tener ojos para su discípulo. El anhelo de abrazarse era mutuo, eso estaba claro. Set tenía la cabellera castaña corta, los ojos de un inmaculado celeste, la piel bronceada por él sol y un rostro casi angelical... Tenía una buena contextura física, era alto y sin duda en vida había sido una persona muy fuerte. La fantasmagórica armadura, de Géminis, le revestía... Estaba vestido como había muerto...

Vieron que el joven se arrodillaba a la altura de Kanon y movía los labios. Susurrándole palabras que solo el niño oiría. Vieron que Kanon asentía, sonreía e iba corriendo por Saga. El caballero de Géminis, mostraba algo de resistencia al hecho de acercarse al espejo. Donde esperaba el fantasma de su maestro, Set se puso de pie y miro fijamente los ojos jade.

-No te culpare, por lo que no tienes culpa.-le informo con una cristalina y dulce voz...- Saga, no agaches la mirada. No te juzgues a ti mismo, por los errores que no has cometido.-El chico miro a su maestro, no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Maestro Set...-Saga, llamo a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar, ante la fantasmagórica figura. Durante años se preguntó que le diría a ese hombre, si lo tuviera en frente una vez más. Pensó que este se sentiría desilusionado con él, pero su maestro no mostraba señales de culparle por nada.

_Continuara._


	8. El reflejo en el espejo Parte II

_El reflejo en el espejo. Parte II_

-Set-le llamo Shion, el joven llevo su mirada al patriarca- Ares, volvió.

-Sí, lo sé... me visito en Elíseos...-vieron como la mirada de Set se volvía sumamente fría, perdiendo toda su anterior calidez. Ahora parecía un caballero sumamente intimidarte. Su mirada pasaba de un gemelo a otro- supongo, que ya saben que quiere...-el tono frió con el que hablaba, provoco que más de uno sintiera un escalofrió. Todos menos Saga y Kanon, ellos conocían el temperamento apacible de su maestro. Era muy, pero muy extraño, casi nulo diría Saga, que Set perdiera los estribos.

-Si...-Athena, se acercó al ver que el caballero mantenía silencio. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver al fantasma arrodillarse.

-Disculpe mi falta al protocolo, diosa Athena, no le había visto.-se disculpó, mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha. Athena pudo notar, lo que sin duda era, una cicatriz en la parte superior de su frente. Cicatriz que el caballero, sin duda, ocultaba con su flequillo en vida.

-Eso no importa ahora...-informo la diosa- levántate.-el maestro de los gemelos así lo hizo- necesito que me digas: como descubriste que todo era obra de Ares.

-Por mi hermano, Abel de Géminis-informo el gemelo- nunca me había cerrado su muerte-el caballero cerro los ojos...- siempre me pareció que había algo más detrás de esta. Él siempre se quejaba, y decía, que sentía que alguien le susurraba ideas profanas mientras dormía...-el chico cerro los ojos, Milo y Camus se miraron. En el diario de Abel estaba escrito lo mismo- Muchas de esas ideas, le decían, que debía matar a su segundo discípulo y, en mi caso, de que debería matar a mi hermano...

-¿QUE?-Shion se acercó al espejo, ahí estaba la parte que le faltaba- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada Abel o tú?

-Sencillo-Set cerro los ojos.- Abel me pidió que guardara el secreto, me dijo que jamás le haría daño a sus discípulos...

-Pero, Abel, murió...-informo Shion, soltó un suspiro. De una forma u otra se enteraran, pensó con pena- Abel, murió el día...

-El mismo día que nacieron Saga y Kanon-sentencio el fantasma, Saga abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada- lo descubrí mientras buscaba las partidas de nacimiento de ellos...-indico con la cabeza a los gemelos.- ahí algo comenzó a incomodarme, comenzó a sumarse a mi lista de dudas... Ya eran muchas las coincidencias.

-¿Sospechaste que algo andaba mal?-pregunto Mu.

-Siempre lo sospeche. Blaise y Arkanos podían ser testigos de mis palabas...-informo el joven de 26 años- A ninguno, de nosotros, termino de cerrarle la muerte de Abel.

-¿Cuándo apareció por primera vez Ares?-interrogo Athena, quería saberlo con exactitud para poder impartir luego la justicia correcta.

-¿En el santuario o en la vida de Saga y Kanon?-replico, el joven, seriamente. Shion sintió que le daría un ataque. Abel, Set, Arkanos y Blaise habían guardado un secreto muy importante.

- ¿Ares había llegado al santuario mucho antes que Saga y Kanon?- Hades miro al patriarca y luego a Athena. Eso parecía ponerse muy interesante. Set le miro de soslayo, había notado el interés del dios del infierno hacia el asunto.

-Sí, siempre estuvo rondando por las cercanías de Géminis...-el chico le miro- luego de la muerte de Abel, se desapareció... Pensé que ya se había ido... que se trataba de un alma en pena y deje de prestarle atención.-Informo el joven, aunque eso era una pequeña mentira. Cada tanto le veía, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando cumplió los 18.

-¿Cuándo le vieron por primera vez Saga y Kanon?-inquirió Hades, el asunto estaba captando toda la atención del dios. Radamanthys y Valentine intercambiaron miradas. El interés de su señor, era muy notable.

-Exactamente no puedo decirlo, pero sí puedo decirles, cuando fue la primera vez que lo note.-el joven seguía de brazos cruzados- volvíamos de entrenar... Apenas pase el umbral de Géminis, me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos me seguía. Cuando retrocedí note el pánico en su mirada... Desde que estaban bajo mi tutela... No se habían mostrado así...

-¿Ya hablaban?-pregunto Shion, Saga y Kanon comenzaron a hablar muchos meses después luego de haber llegado al Santuario.

-Sí, fue a las dos semanas de que comenzaron a hablar...-comento Set- Lo anote todo en mi diario... Si no lo tocaron-miro fijamente a Saga y Kanon- debe seguir, escondido, detrás de una duela floja en el despacho.

-Kanon, siempre dijo que había una floja.-comento Saga, ahora que hacia memoria- no sé, si la reviso...-Espero que no lo haya hecho…

-Si la reviso, tendrás que buscar en el baúl del sótano-Set sonrió con tranquilidad- tu hermano siempre escondía cosas ahí...o bajo el colchón...

-No lo veo, a Kanon, tan infantil para esconder algo bajo el colchón.-por alguna razón, Kanon, se sonrojo ante las palabras de Shaka.- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No habrá sido eso lo que busco Ares?-muchos se miraron entre ellos, si había sido eso lo que busco...

-A pesar de estar muerto, tienes muy buena memoria.-comento sardónico Mascara.

-Me tome la molestia de conocer las mañas de Saga y Kanon-le corrigió el otro- de esa forma supe cómo evitar que les atormentara... Y les dejara marcados de por vida...-informo con un tono frio. El mismo, que Saga y Kanon recordaban, que usaba cuando les retaba.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Athena, no quería que Hades estuviera tanto tiempo escuchando.

-Ares no puede atravesar paredes, por lo cual se ve obligado a abrir las puertas-informo el chico tranquilo, aunque parecía un poco tentado de risa...- en la puerta, los chicos tenían campanillas.

-¿para qué eran las campanillas?-pregunto Shaka, recordaba que encontró un par de esas rotas en la casa de Géminis.

-No era muy divertido levantarme, a las 2 de la mañana, porque les escuchaba llorar.-informo el joven, aunque se dieron cuenta que trataba de restarle puntos al asunto. Dado que muy bien sabia Set, y ellos, que era un asunto muy grabe.- siempre decían que cerraban la puerta del cuarto, la gran mayoría de las veces la cerraba yo, pero cuando acudía a verles la puerta estaba abierta.-Cerro los ojos- puse una campanilla en la puerta... De esa forma los chicos sabían cuando era que alguien entraba y yo también. Luego de un tiempo dejo de sonar, en plena madruga, ya nadie entraba a su cuarto...

-Ares se dio cuenta que le vigilabas.-Aldebarán puso cara pensativa- ¿alguna otra tetra? De esa forma Kanon, estaría más seguro.-le sonrió al niño, quien le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora.

-Pues me acuerdo... que Kanon-miro con reproche al niño- se robó un kilo de harina y lo esparció entre su cama, la de Saga y la puerta. A la mañana siguiente, nos encontramos que había marcas de pisadas que no eran mías.

-¿Marcas de pisadas?-Mu le miro, eso costaba un poco entender- ¿dejo huellas?

-Si-Kanon les miro, al parecer eso ya había pasado en su memoria.- iban de la puerta a la cama de Saga, de la de él a la mía y luego a la puerta.-informo el niño.- También, un día, alguien había arrancado la campanilla de la puerta...

-Eso fue mientras les entrenaba-informo el caballero, refiriéndose a lo de la campanilla- no fue la única ni la primera vez que paso algo así...-Miro fijamente a Shion- ¿Te acuerdas que te pregunte, una vez, si alguien había entrado a mi despacho?

-Sí, me acuerdo... Blaise y Arkanos se quejaron el mismo día por lo mismo.-Shion hizo memoria- pero no me acuerdo a que venía el asunto.

-Alguien había entrado y revuelto todo.-informo el fantasma.- las anotaciones sueltas, que tenia del asunto, estaban hechas papel picado.

-Yo no fui.-se excusó inmediatamente Kanon.

-Ya lo sé, Kanon.-informo el joven, con una cándida sonrisa- no pudiste haber sido porque estuviste todo el día conmigo y Saga.

-¿Por qué el "yo no fui"?-Athena miro al niño y luego al espectro del espejo.

-Por qué alguien, mato una vez al conejo de Saga.-informo el chico- Kanon entro a la cocina y encontró un cuchillo ensangrentado y lo levanto... Cuando Saga y yo entramos, lo vimos con el cuchillo... y le vimos mirar al señor Orejas completamente...-miro al niño...-desmembrado.

-¿Extrañas al señor Orejas?-la pregunta pilló desprevenido a Saga. Quien sintió las mejillas ponerse rojas. Varios ahogaron las risitas. Kanon y sus preguntas inesperadas...

-¿Que podemos hacer para mantenerle alejado de Kanon?

-Sencillo-el chico cerro los ojos- no le dejen solo... Kanon y Saga sabían –Miro al gemelo mayor- muy bien que en caso que apareciera, nunca tenían que estar solos.-Más de uno hizo una mueca, Saga se reprendía mentalmente por olvidar esos vitales datos.- Si Kanon está acompañado, ese idiota no hará nada para atacarle...-informo.

-Hay un problema...-Shion le miro- Ah atacado, a Kanon, dos veces... Y las dos veces, había un caballero dorado con él...-Set se mordió el labio.

-Es más fuerte que antes...-murmuro, mientras movía las manos nervioso.- ¿cómo pudo haberse vuelto tan fuerte? Antes, apenas tenía fuerzas… Para hacer cosas "menores".

-Set...-El dios miro al joven en el espejo, había tenido una curiosa idea- de seguro te "mueres" de ganas de estar de este lado del espejo...

-No lo puedo negar-informo el chico mientras entrecerraba los ojos- pero solo sería una vaga fantasía... que cuando termine, dejara más dolor que felicidad.

-Vaya que eres astuto-informo el dios mientras se acercaba al espejo- pero me parece, qué harías más estando de este lado del espejo...-El dios hizo que su brazo entrara en el espejo y tomo el de Set. Prácticamente arranco el reflejo del espejo. Saga abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, la armadura no salió con su brillante dorado. Sino que se materializo con un intenso color morado. Set cerró los ojos y apretó por un breve momento los puños, eso era un insulto para su honor... A pesar de ser hecho por una buena causa…. Pero nada podía hacer, Hades ya lo había traído al plano de los vivos... Vistiendo una Sapuris de Géminis.

-Maestro...-Kanon dejo de estar al lado de Saga y directamente fue a los brazos de peli castaño. El mayor lo abrazo, con fuerza, mientras el niño escondía su rostro en el cuello de este.

-Tienes solo seis horas...-informo el dios del inframundo, para luego retirarse junto a los espectros.

-¿Porque nos dejó solitos...?-escucharon la voz de Kanon, entre llorando, Set bajo la mirada. No podía responder a esa pregunta.

-Set de Géminis.-La diosa Athena se paró frente al joven, que acariciaba con cuidado la espalda y parte de la melena de Kanon.- Necesitamos que nos digas... todo lo que sabes.

-Si quieres hacer algo, no dejen que se lleve Kanon.-el espectro comenzó tranquilo- Ares querrá vengarse de Saga, arrebatándole lo que más quiere.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió el mayor de sus alumnos. Kanon se aferró al cuello de su maestro, con más fuerza. Este comenzó a pasearlo por la sala, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Bueno, realmente lo era.

-Porque ya lo intento una vez-el chico, se detuvo y les miro por encima del hombro- lo intento conmigo y con Abel... intento matarme, en venganza, porque no podía corromper a Abel.

-El ataque que sufriste el 29 de mayo-Milo le miro sorprendido.- ¿ahí intento matarte?-Set le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí. Quería que la culpa fuera tal, que se debilitara psíquicamente... y así poder manipularlo a su antojo. Querrá hacer lo mismo con vos. Supongo... espero equivocarme.

-Saga...-Shion miro al caballero.- ve a Géminis... y trae el diario de tu maestro. Supongo, que lo que Set no logre decirnos ahora… Nos lo dirá en su diario.-El caballero partió veloz en compañía de Shaka y Milo.

_**Casa de Géminis.**_

Saga saco la cerámica suelta, pero no hayo nada. Solo había un hueco vacío, golpeo con rabia el espacio.

-Maldita sea...-gruño, mientras sacaba el puño de ese lugar. La habitación, también parecía haber sufrido la visita de un huracán.

-Vamos al sótano, supongo que el baúl está ahí...-Saga asintió. A pesar que revisó el baúl donde Kanon, obviamente, escondía cosas. No encontraron el diario del anterior Géminis. Encontraron muchas cosas, fotos, recuerdos objetos que Kanon sin duda atesoraba… Pero no el diario de Set.

-Ares debió tomarlo...-informo Shaka, con un tono triste.

-¿Y si nos fijamos bajo la cama?-Se aventuró a preguntar Milo, mientras Saga sacaba una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo y le abría para inspeccionar su contenido.

-Es claro que Kanon no lo tomo...-informo el rubio- si lo hubiera tomado... lo hubiera dejado en el baúl y no bajo la cama. Volvamos.

_**Salón del trono.**_

La noticia del que él diario no estaba, no le cayó muy en gracia a la diosa y mucho menos a Shion. A algunos no les paso por alto, el hecho que Kanon se mantuviera calladito todo el tiempo. Set ya le había bajado y el nene estaba tomado de su mano… Se le notaba muy tranquilo, casi se diría, que se sentía seguro. Ahí había gato encerrado, sabía muy bien que su hermano no cerraría la boca con algo así… Saga, Milo y Shaka todavía no habían regresado.

- Esto está complicándose mucho…-el joven tenía una mirada sumamente helada.- No dejen que Ares le ponga las manos encima a Kanon.-repitió el joven de cabellera castaña.-les diré, lo que yo hice… Pero dudo que vuelva a servir… Ahora que es más fuerte.

-¿Por qué no quieres que se le acerque?-Mascara se acercó.- me parece que no es por el hecho de la venganza, lo único que te preocupa.

-Son gemelos, ambos son compatibles-le sostuvo la mirada a Mascara, sin duda, el anterior Géminis sabia dar miedo.- la estrella, de Ares, brillo con intensidad durante los dos nacimientos... Ambos quedaron bajo su "influencia"...

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto Athena.

-Saga, ya tiene mucho para preocuparse, como para agregarle este dato-informo el joven con un tono sumamente frio.- Por eso siempre les mantuve ocupados a los dos... –soltó un suspiro.- Que siempre estuvieran con algún miembro de la orden dorada...-cerro los ojos- solo que no esperaba que, él muy cabrón, me matara por la espalda...

-Maestro…-Kanon le miro- no se dice malas palabras-Set como simple respuesta le revolvió el cabello. Era claro que Set estaba algo molesto, con todo el asunto… Y había logrado controlar su vocabulario bastante. Pero se le había terminado escapando una palabra.

-Saga dijo: que te dijeron que, Ares, les acosaba.

-No, lo que ellos me dijeron.-el chico les miro fijamente.- es que había un hombre extraño que les visitaba y les decía cosas...-informo, al mismo tiempo que aparecía un perrito. Kanon le miro y se puso a jugar con el animal. Claramente, producto de una ilusión de su maestro.- Cosas que les ponía muy nerviosos a los dos... Tanto que ambos deseaban escapar del Santuario.-sentencio- Me dijeron, que le decía a Saga que Kanon era malo y que tenía que matar a toda la orden dorada y a Athena cuando naciera.-los presentes se sintieron paralizar- se refería a Blaise, Arkanos, Dohko, Mauricio y yo... no a ustedes.-los guerreros se relajaron, bueno Dohko no tanto.- También le decía que debía matar a Kanon...-agrego por lo bajo, agradeciendo que el niño estuviera bastante apartado. Sus ojos no abandonaban a su discípulo.

-¿Por qué matar a Kanon?-Shion le miro atentamente.

-Por la misma razón, que quería que mi hermano me matara a mí...

-¿Y cuál es?-se aventuró a preguntar Camus. Set les miro, como si les estuvieran tomando el pelo.

-Un hermano, puede evitar que caigas en la locura y es el único, que puede evitar que te ahogues en tus penas...

-Que es lo que Ares quería...-concluyo Athena- tú y Kanon... eran quienes podían salvar a Abel y Saga-el hombre asintió.

-Correcto-informo el chico- un hermano es lo único que te puede salvar, en determinadas situaciones.-Varios pensaron en Ikki y Shun... Ikki había salvado muchas veces a Shun y este también había ayudado alguna que otra vez a Ikki.

-¿Cómo murió Abel?-pregunto Aldebarán, que ignoraba ese hecho.

-Se supone...-el chico les miro, en sus ojos estaba presente el dolor- que se ahorco.-algunos se llevaron las manos al cuello, como acto reflejo- y conociendo a mi hermano como lo conocía... Sé que no lo haría... Más estando Arkanos en Cáncer…

-¿Que paso?-Aioros le miro- ¿Qué hacia el padre de Milo en Cáncer?

-Luego de que me ataco, Shion-miro al patriarca.-ordeno a Arkanos bajar hasta Cáncer y montar guardia ahí.- Set soltó un suspiro.- Según él… mi hermano bajo tranquilo, no parecía una persona que estuviera a punto de quitarse la vida… Hasta incluso se paró para hablar con él.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?-pregunto Aioria.

-En Acuario-informo el chico, mientras hacía que Kanon se aproximara y la ilusión cambiara de forma y se transformara en un gatito. El nene se reía, dado que le gustaba eso de que las ilusiones cambiaran de apariencia.- Blaise me estaba curando las heridas… y hablábamos de cosas triviales de momento… Hasta que el bajo a buscar algo de ropa para mí-informo con pena.

-¿Puede ser un conejo?-Kanon, tironeo apenas del guantelete de su maestro. Ah varios se les apareció una amarga sonrisa. El gatito cambio de forma y se transformó en un conejito, que Kanon intento atrapar, teniendo varias visitas al suelo. Cuando intentaba saltarle encima.

-¿Qué paso luego?-pregunto Athena.

- Al poco tiempo sentí como si me faltara el aire... me costaba respirar...-el castaño cerro los ojos- Cuando Arkanos se dio cuenta que pasaba... ya era tarde.

-¿Podías sentir lo que sentía tu hermano?-Shaka no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, en ese momento entraban los tres. Saga traía algo en su mano.

-Sí, aparte del dolor que me ocasionaba la falta de aire, sentía su desesperación...-el joven les miro-sentí como si tuviera algo muy pesado en las muñecas y no pudiera levantarlas... A mi hermano lo asesinaron, a pesar que pareció un suicidio...-cerro los ojos- Por suerte, Saga y Kanon, no tienen ese lazo...

-¿A qué te refieres?-Camus le miro, no entendía eso del "lazo".

-Sentir como se está muriendo tu propio hermano y no ser capaz de articular palabra o concentrarte para decir lo que pasa por cosmos... Es desesperante.-informo el hombre.- por eso lo digo…-su rostro parecía algo envejecido.

-Una cosa más...-Shura le miro, había guardado silencio todo el tiempo. Meditando la situación- ¿porque no le dijiste nada al patriarca...?

-Por qué, me mataron a las pocos minutos de confirmar lo que sospechaba.-informo el hombre- Terminamos de descubrir lo que pasaba, o mejor dicho de descubrir quién era, con Arkanos...En la misma noche, que él me mato.-Milo le miro, así que su padre había sido quien descubrió lo que pasaba- Quería pensar muy bien como exponer lo que pasaba, para no exponer a Saga y Kanon, por eso se lo conté a Blaise... Para que se estuviera atento, por si Ares aparecía.

-¡Y AHI CONDENASTE A MUERTE A MI PADRE!-Camus perdió su usual autocontrol, todos le miraron sorprendidos.- ¿NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE ESO?

-Camus-el hombre cerro los ojos- de saber que por contarle lo que pasaba, _a mi primo_, eso le llevaría a la muerte. No lo hacía...

-Blaise murió un año después de Set.-informo Shion, tratando de calmar a Camus.- No lo entiendo, si Blaise sabia, porque no dijo nada...

-Supongo-Set le miro- que la razón es quien me acaba de levantar la voz.-Camus le miro sorprendido, era un claro reto oculto entre palabras serenas.- tenia... dos hijos pequeños y saber que había muerto tal vez le provoco miedo. Blaise siempre dijo, que no se perdonaría en dejar solos a sus hijos...

-¿Blaise y tu eran parientes?-Athena quiso destensar el ambiente. Aunque supuso que a Set, el aire tenso que se respiraba, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. El joven se mantenía muy sereno.

-Ambos somos de Francia... y mi madre era la hermana menor de la madre de él.

-¿Eres Francés?-Mascara parpadeo un par de veces- pensé que los Géminis eran griegos...

-No siempre-informo el joven- ya nos desviamos mucho-Set les miro fijamente.- Si Ares se apodera de Kanon, tendrá un nuevo contenedor... o algo con que chantajear a Saga... –Saga palideció al escuchar eso.

-Ares…-Saga se mordió el labio- ¿Crees que para eso quiera el collar de Hebe?

-Dime, que no lo robo-Set le miro, parecía que a cada palabra de su alumno, el joven se frustraba más por la situación.

-Desapareció…-informo Athena.- ¿para qué crees que lo querría…?

-Pues… si quiere usar a Kanon como contenedor…-soltó un suspiro.- Con ese collar, podría colocarlo a la edad que más vulnerable sea…

-¿Y en caso contrario?-Kanon se acercó, trayendo al conejo en brazos. Varios le miraron atentos, eso le costaba creerlo.

-Puedo hacer ilusiones táctiles-informo el maestro, mientras el conejo desaparecía de brazos de Kanon.- ¿por qué no te vas a jugar…? –el nene miro al mayor y se fue a sentar contra un pilar.-bueno, por lo menos entendió que no tiene que estar cerca…

-¿Puedes responder la pregunta de Kanon…?-se aventuró Aioria.

-Hará que Saga lo mate-informo el chico, Saga dejo caer la bolsita de terciopelo de su mano.- Ares, se vengara de Saga… Haciendo que mate al ser que más le importa en el mundo… Pero para eso, tiene que tener fuerza… Y que mejor miedo, que el de un niño.

-Los niños se asustan fácilmente…-Mascara puso cara pensativa- ¿crees que para eso secuestro el alma de tu hermano?-Set abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y el pánico apareció en sus ojos celestes.

-¿Qué hizo que?-el caballero, vestido con la sapuris, estaba pálido.

-Me parece…-Shaka miro al de Cáncer- que ese dato, le ignoraba…-Set se notaba terriblemente nervioso y muy preocupado.- Ares, aparentemente, saco a tu hermano del infierno.

-Saben…-Set recupero su característica serenidad, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.- ¿qué alma que sale, recupera su cuerpo?-les miro fijamente.

-Esperemos, que Ares no tenga su alma…-informo Athena.- no sabemos dónde puede estar Ares…

-Arkanos, me había dicho, que comenzaría a analizar los posibles lugares donde se ocultaría…-Dijo mientras tomaba la bolsita de terciopelo.

-¿Sabes si Arkanos dejo algún escrito?-pregunto Mu, para luego darse cuenta de su error. Set, había muerto mucho antes que Arkanos de Escorpio…

-Mi padre, dejo varios escritos...-informo Milo, mientras bajaba la mirada- lo sé, porque varios de los libros de Astronomía que uso... Son de él.-Vio que Set sacaba un rosario, de madera, de la bolsita- ¿es tuyo?

-Si...

-Lo tenia Kanon-informo Saga.

_**Prisión, Templo de Ares.**_

Abel caminaba por la celda, aun le dolía el cuerpo por las descargas eléctricas. Pero ya se repondría, Ares le había hecho gritar de dolor... Hasta incluso pedir que parara, no podía negarlo... No dejaba de ser un niño, que no hacía mucho habría cumplido los 13, y el miedo que Ares ejercía sobre él, superaba todas las expectativas deseadas. Si fuera más grande, si no le tuviera miedo como Set... Se recargo un momento en la pared del fondo de su celda. ¿Qué diría su hermano si le viera ahora?

-No te desanimes... y sigue adelante a pesar que sea un camino de espinas... Tu sigue adelante-murmuro, se sentía decepcionado con sigo mismo.- yo tengo que hacer lo mismo... tengo que seguir resistiendo... No debo temer a Ares... debo extirparme los miedos, de alguna forma- Miro la esclava en su muñeca- tengo que decirle, a Athena, lo que ese perro infeliz trama-golpeo uno de los muros. Ares le había contado todo lo que tramaba, como presumiendo de una victoria ya obtenida.- ese idiota... y su monologo de victoria...-gruño mientras volvía a golpear el muro por la rabia- si tuviera mi cosmos...-golpeo una vez más el muro, lastimándose los nudillos.

_**Escaleras hacia Escorpión.**_

-Auch...-Set sacudió su mano derecha, los otros se pararon y les miraron confundido. El joven se había quitado la sapuris, dado que se sentía raro con ella, y estaba vestido con ropas de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-Shaka le miro- no tenemos mucho tiempo... para andar deteniéndonos por nada-le recordó.

-Si... ya sé que, solo, me quedan menos de cinco horas-informo, mientras se miraba el ligero carmín en sus nudillos.

-¿Se lastimo?-Kanon le miro, caminaba agarrado de su mano izquierda.

-No, yo no... Abel si-informo mientras les miraba- yo no me eh golpeado.-informo mientras les mostraba el carmín en sus nudillos derechos y, que comenzaba a hacerse visible también, en sus nudillos izquierdos- ya les eh dicho, no es nada agradable tener un lazo tan fuerte... Pero ahora me alivia... tenerlo.-informo mientras miraba los nudillos de sus dos manos.

-Abel...-susurro Saga- ¿Él se está lastimando las muñecas?

-Si lo está haciendo-Se refregó las manos, para luego continuar el descenso- para llamar mi atención, ya tendría que haber parado... Realmente es molesto...-informo- no duele, pero te entumece la zona lastimada.

-¿Dónde crees que lo tenga?

-No sé... pero espero poder descubrirlo antes que se me acaba el tiempo-informo con un tono frio, que ocultaba su tristeza.

_Continuara._


	9. El dilema del 13

_El dilema del 13._

_Biblioteca, Casa de Escorpio._

Set no emitía palabra alguna. Si las marcas en su muñeca le dolían, su rostro no hacia la menor señal de dolor. En el cuello tenía su rosario y a sus pies a Kanon. Quien apilaba los libros, que su maestro, ya había revisado.

-Solo hay anotaciones de estrellas-informo Camus que estaba ligeramente enojado, con Milo, por no revelar la existencia de esa excelente colección. – Si Arkanos logro investigar algo… al parecer no está en este lugar…

-Tiene que haber algo…-Saga, estaba algo desesperado. A su maestro solo le quedaban dos horas en el plano de los vivos.

-Arkanos murió en Enero…-Set no saco la vista del libro que leía.- yo, en Agosto… Algo tuvo que pasar, para que decidiera correrlo del camino.- Todos se miraron: ¿Cuánta verdad habría en esas palabras?

-Mi padre, tuvo seis meses… Para descubrir donde se podría esconder Ares…-Milo, puso cara pensativa- Si no lo mato antes... Es por que tal vez, mi padre, dio en el blanco-Pensó un momento la última palabra y una repentina asociación llego a su mente.- ahora que lo pienso un poco… Aioros, Aioria-el rubio miro a su par- Su padre... ¿no murió en Febrero del mismo año?

-Si… A principios de Febrero… ¿Por qué?-Aioria, levanto la vista del libro que revisaba.

-¿Y si… mi padre… le paso los datos al tuyo?-Set miro al chico- mi padre murió en las últimas semanas de Enero… el de ustedes, a principio de Febrero… Es mucha coincidencia...

-Se pasaron la información-murmuro Set, rogaba no equivocarse.- La información, debe estar en Piscis o en Acuario.-tenía una expresión pensativa.- Si, es que Céfiro les llego a pasar los datos, en caso de que existan…

-Lo peor de todo-Mascara hizo una mueca- es que no sabemos, nada de cómo están esos datos… Pueden estar en código u otra cosa.

-Puede ser un dibujo…-comento Kanon, que se había puesto a usar los libros como fichas de dominó...

-¿Qué cosa?-todos miraron al niño, quien les miro como si hubiera dicho la cosa más obvia del mundo. Todos tuvieron la sensación, que el niño les veía como una manada de idiotas.

-El señor Arkanos, siempre, me dijo: que los mejores secretos, se transmitían por dibujos.- Milo pareció pensarlo un poco… Para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Milo?-todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos. El caballero volvió al poco tiempo trayendo el álbum de fotos.

-¿Puede que haya escondido un mapa?-Fue a la hoja final del álbum, había un extraño dibujo, podría tranquilamente ser la representación de una constelación… -Me llamo la atención siempre, que fueran 13 puntos sueltos.

-¿13?-Set se acercó y miro los puntitos.- ¿alguno tiene un mapa pequeño de Grecia…? Hay que pasar, estos puntos a un papel y superponerlos en un mapa…

-Milo… si tu padre hizo lo que creo-Camus le miro.- realmente, fue un genio…

* * *

-Son templos de Ares-murmuro Shion, luego de ver los lugares donde se "apoyaban" los puntos- y lugares sagrados para él…

-¿Por qué te llamo la atención el 13?

-13 lunas, fue lo que Ares estuvo prisionero-informo el joven.- 13 años, tenía mi hermano cuando le mato y 13 tenían, Saga y Kanon, cuando eso paso.-varios lo pensaron un poco.- es como un numero cabalístico para él…

-Y además, el trece se considera número de mala suerte-informo Saga.- este perro infeliz…-Kanon miro a su hermano- no vayas a repetir eso.

-Si no quieres que lo repita-Set le miro.- no lo digas.-Saga se sintió un tanto abochornado.

-Set-Shion indico el reloj- menos de 30 minutos…

-Si… me di cuenta.

-¿Por qué no querías que te traiga al plano de los vivos?-Ángelo miro fijamente al castaño- porque era claro que no querías venir.

-Por qué esta vida-el chico le dedico una mirada serena- no es más que una triste ilusión… Y por qué sospecho, que se trae algo entre manos…

-¿Algo como que?-Afrodita miro atentamente al joven.

-No se… Hades, no trae a un humano al mundo de los vivos porque si.-el chico le miro atentamente.- ahora hay que concentrarse con Ares...-no término de decir eso cuando una queja abandono sus labios y cayo de rodillas. Una blasfemia, en francés, salió de sus labios. Kanon se tapó los oídos, como si no hubiera querido escuchar esa palabra.-ahora si… Ares esta me las pagas…-se llevó la mano a una de las piernas. Sentía como si se la estuvieran aprisionando… o, mejor dicho, sentía como si le estuvieran enterrando un sin fin de agujas.

-¿Qué te paso?-Shion, ayudo al joven apararse.

-Al parecer, le metió una buena patada a Abel o le hizo otra cosa en la pierna…-Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Sin duda, esta vez Ares se había "lucido".

-Maestro…-Kanon se acercó al joven- ¿está bien?

-Si…-miro la hora y soltó un suspiro. Cuando desapareciera, Kanon sin duda sufriría.- Kanon… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si.-informo el niño, mientras se ponía algo rígido. Cualquier orden, que su maestro le diera, la cumpliría al pie de la letra.

-Necesito que me cuides esto.-se quitó el rosario y se lo puso al niño. Los caballeros dorados y Shion guardaron silencio. Saga miro el reloj de reojo, quedaban solamente 10 minutos.- tengo que ir a hacer algo-informo el joven.- no puedo llevar el rosario… por eso quiero que me lo cuides hasta que regrese. ¿Puedes?

-Si…-el niño sonrió. Para él, cuidar una de las más grandes pertenencias, de su maestro, era todo un honor.- yo se lo cuido…

-Buen niño-le beso la frente a Kanon y luego miro a Saga.- siempre voy a estar orgulloso de los dos…-informo con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta… Dio solo un par de pasos, antes de que las agujas marcaran el final de esa vida temporal. Saga cerró los ojos y una lagrima solitaria abandono su mejilla. Kanon no había entendido, que había pasado realmente, y era mejor que no lo notara.

-Hay que averiguar qué pasa con estas anotaciones.-Informo Shion, para destensar el ambiente- veamos qué tan acertado estaba Arkanos...

-Esperemos, que le haya acertado en alguno de los trece lugares.-murmuro Milo. Mientras miraba lo que era un ejemplo, del ingenio de su padre.

_Casa de Géminis._

Kanon estaba de lo más feliz, porque tenía que cuidar el rosario de su maestro. Saga le miro atentamente... ¿Era tan facil hacer feliz a un niño? La casa, ya estaba ordenada, por lo cual Kanon no se enteró del anterior destrozo. Miro a Kanon, luego de pensarlo un poco, recordó cierto pequeño detalle.

-Tú no te has bañado, en dos días…-informo mientras agarraba a Kanon, que ya comenzaba a escaparse.-te vas a bañar…-Aioros justo entro y vio a Kanon, siendo llevado como costal, por su hermano.

-¡Ayuda…! Saga me va a bañar.-pidió el niño, cuando vio al otro heleno, quien estallo en risas.

-Lo siento Kanon. Mi jurisdicción, de caballero, termina en donde empiezan los deberes de tu hermano. -Kanon, soltó un bufido y recordó el pequeño detalle llamado collar. Saga no podría verlo, su maestro no lo había notado y los otros tampoco. Así tenía que mantenerse o el mataría a Saga...

_Baño._

-A ver…-le quito el rosario a su hermano y lo dejo en el lavado.

-Se va a perder…-dijo el niño, Saga dejo libre un suspiro y lo guardo en su bolsillo- así está mejor-informo la criatura. Cuando Saga le quito la remera, no vio el collar. Por la sencilla razón que, Kanon, le estaba ocultando por una ilusión. Dejo al niño en ropa interior y se dio vuelta. Ya la tina estaba llena de agua tibia.

-Quítate la ropa y metete al agua.-pidió, aún tenía algo de pudor con eso de ver a Kanon desnudo. El niño obedeció, Saga escucho como su hermano comenzaba a jugar con el agua- ya estas grandecito para jugar con el agua…-le reprendió, con una sonrisa.- a ver… Te lavo el cabello y tú te lavas el cuerpo… ¿entendido?

-Si…-informo Kanon, mientras formaba una esfera de agua con su telequinesis. Saga comenzó a mojarle la cabeza, pero antes que se diera cuenta... Debido a lo distraído que estaba, en la labor de bañar a su hermano, la esfera de agua detono en su cabeza.

-¡Kanon…!-miro al niño, que sonrió con inocencia.

-Tú tampoco, te bañaste-aclaro el niño. Saga lo pensó un poco, mientras el agua escurría por su rostro y cabello. Sentía, los hilos de agua, filtrarse por debajo de su ropa.

-Cuando termines de bañarte. Me bañare yo…-el niño asintió. Por lo cual Saga continúo con su labor. Mientras pensaba, que hacer con Kanon, mientras se bañara… Estaba pensando en mandarlo con Shion o con Shaka, el ultimo le parecía la mejor opcion.

* * *

-¡SAGA!-El caballero de Leo, entro a la casa, anunciándose con poco cuidado...

-¡YA VOY!-Miro a su "hermanito"- te dejo unos segundos…-el niño asintió, mientras seguía en la tina lavándose el cuerpo. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala, para recibir a Aioria. Quien ya estaba hablando con su hermano, que se habia quedado en la sala.

* * *

Kanon estaba muy ocupado, tallando sus piecitos, cuando alguien le tomo de la cabeza y le hundió en el agua de golpe. El niño intento gritar y el agua entro en sus pulmones. Al mismo tiempo una mano ingresaba al agua y tomaba el collar que se había hecho visible debido a que el niño no podía concentrarse. Kanon intento salir del agua, pero no era capaz de coordinar sus movimientos. Ares sintió los pasos presurosos de Saga, Aioros y Aioria. La puerta del baño se cerró violentamente, Saga no tardo en aporrear la puerta.

-ARES… DEJA A MI HERMANO-Saga comenzó a elevar su cosmos, haría volar la puerta con la explosión de galaxias de ser necesario.

El collar resplandeció y Ares logro lo que quería. Soltó al niño, que no tardo en salir a tomar el aire que sus pulmones reclamaban.

-Sí, Saga, ve el collar… le asesinare.-informo el dios. Kanon tosió el agua, que se había acumulado en sus vías respiratorias.- y si alguno de los otros lo ve… le pasara lo mismo… ¿entendido?-el adolescente, como pudo, asintió. La puerta se abrió y Saga entro, Kanon hizo desaparecer el collar con una ilusión. Estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del agua, recargado al borde de la tina, la tos no cedía.

-¿KANON?-Saga miro al adolescente.

-Estoy bien...-logro articular el chico.- ¿me puedes traer algo de ropa?-el adolescente, de 13 años, miro a su hermano mayor. Sabía todo lo que había estado pasando, no se podía explicar cómo, pero estaba presente en su mente. Tosió un poco del agua que aún había tragado.

Saga tomo una de las batas y cubrió a Kanon con ella.

-No se queden ahí… vayan por Shion-ordeno, mientras sacaba a Kanon de la tina y le comenzaba a secar el cuerpo. Los hermanos de fuego se fueron, sumamente presurosos, a buscar al patriarca. Saga abrazo a Kanon, una vez estuvieron solos. No podía ser, no podía ser… Ese infeliz, le había puesto en una edad crítica…

-Saga… ¿me puedes dar un poco re ropa?-el chico se refregó el cuerpo con la bata, mientras se tapaba prudentemente...

-No tengo ropa para tu edad-Saga bajo la mirada.- tienes… ¿13?

-Si…

-Blaise… ¿Vivo o muerto? En tu memoria…

-¿Él?… me dijeron que Murió… Tú y Shion… me dijeron

-En tu memoria.-repitió Saga.

-Vivo.

-Aioros ya se rompió el brazo, luego de caerse de un árbol.

-Sí.

-Milo… ¿qué edad tiene?

-cinco…

-Camus ¿ya está en el santuario?

-Sí, hace un par de meses…

-¿Cuántos?-Kanon le miro.- ¿Hace cuantos meses que está en el santuario?

-5 meses.-informo el niño- aproximadamente… no estoy seguro…-Shion, miraba todo desde la puerta.

-En que mes estamos… en tu memoria…

-Junio.-Saga le miro aterrado- hace una semana, cumplimos los 13…-informo, antes que su hermano preguntara.

-Ares…-perro infeliz, lo dejaste a un par de días de la muerte de Blaise de Acuario.- Ares… uso un collar, para alterarte la edad-Kanon no respondió.-KANON… ¿USO O NO UN COLLAR?

-Saga…-Shion entro al baño-lo asustas-el gemelo mayor, miro al niño. Realmente lo había estado asustando. La mirada preocupada, y asustada, de Kanon lo decía todo.

-Perdona Kanon…-murmuro su hermano, mientras aflojaba los agarres en los brazos de su hermano. Para sus adentros se lamentaba, porque seguramente, lo había lastimado...- ven… te llevare a tu cuarto.

-Ya tiene ropa ahí…-informo Shion, mientras Kanon salía.- Saga… tu espera…-el gemelo así lo hizo.- ¿Por qué las preguntas?

-Era para saber en dónde está su memoria…

-¿Y dónde está?-pregunto Shion.

-A solo unos días de la muerte de Blaise…-informo Saga, tomo un poco de aire. Necesitaba controlar sus emociones.- ahora quiero… hablar con Kanon… A solas…-comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

_Habitación de Kanon._

Kanon escucho como golpeaban la puerta, se terminó de hacer un dobladillo en el pantalón. Le habían dado un pantalón muy largo... al parecer tenía que pasarles su talle real.

-Pasa…-ordeno. Saga entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí.- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si Blaise vivía?

-De eso quiero hablar, justamente… Por qué se, que me mentiste...-Vio como Kanon dejaba libre un suspiro.- ¿Cuál es tu ultimo recuerdo?

-Él... diciéndome que mato a Blaise...-Saga se acercó a su hermano y le abrazo con cuidado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en abandonar los ojos del chico- hasta ahí llegan mis recuerdos... ¿Realmente le mato?-Kanon le miro con sus jade brillantes por las lágrimas- ¿Realmente le mato por mi culpa? El maestro Blaise ¿fue asesinado por él?-Saga para sus adentros maldijo una y miles de veces al dios Ares. Ahora no le quedaba la menor duda, Kanon no mentía... Realmente su memoria, de los 13, se detenía en ese momento...-Saga... ¿Blaise murió por mi culpa?

-No...-El gemelo mayor limpio las lágrimas del más chico.- No murió por tu culpa, ni por la culpa de nadie más...

-¿Por qué nos hace esto?-pregunto el chiquillo, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.- ¿Que le hicimos?

-Nada... Es solo un dios demente...-Saga acaricio la, húmeda, cabellera de Kanon.- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que él hace... Solo quiere hacerte sufrir... No creas nada de lo que digas, porque todo lo que dice es mentira... ¿Entendido?-Kanon asintió, aunque las lágrimas seguían abandonando sus ojos. Se negaba a creer que Blaise hubiera muerto, a pesar que ellos se lo habían confirmado... Su mente, no quería aceptar la realidad... Realidad que ya era pasado en el tiempo y presente en su memoria.

_Sala de Géminis. Dos horas después._

-¿Kanon?-El patriarca vio venir a Saga, quien no parecía estar en sus mejores horas.

-Durmiendo...-informo el caballero, antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones- lloro hasta dormirse.-Su hermano dormía, ahora, en su habitación... Con el rosario de su maestro en su cuello, cuya cruz aferraba con fuerza en su puño.- sus recuerdos, llegan hasta el momento que se entera de la muerte de Blaise...

-¿Y que hay con eso?-Se aventuró a preguntar Aioria.

-Blaise... fue como un segundo padre para nosotros-informo Saga, mientras cerraba los ojos y se refregaba las sienes.- Entre él y Set nos criaron... Nos dieron cariño y nos contuvieron en momentos difíciles...-Soltó un suspiro, completamente ignorante que el hijo, del antiguo caballero de Acuario, escuchaba tras la puerta de acceso.- Cuando mi maestro murió, Blaise se volvió todo para nosotros... Era, hablando metafóricamente, la tabla que nos mantenía a flote y evitaba que nos ahogáramos... Kanon, se aferró mucho a él... No lo niego, yo también lo hice...

-¿Por qué dejar la memoria de Kanon en ese momento?

-Aioria...-su hermano le miro- no hay peor cosa, para un hijo, que perder a un padre... Y lo que dice Saga, que no lo duco, es cierto... Kanon, ha de estar devastado psicológicamente.

-Eso lo deja a la merced de Ares, esto fue un detalle que no tuvimos en cuenta... Blaise les quería como a sus hijos-miro a Saga. A Shion, le pareció escuchar un par de pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

-Creo, que ese era Camus...-murmuro Saga. Había sentido la presencia del caballero, pero sus pensamientos vagaban por otros rumbos.- ¿Que hare con Kanon...?

-¿Y si lo sacamos del santuario?-se aventuró a sugerir Aioria- no se... sé que es una idea descabellada, pero dijiste que Kanon tuvo un día sumamente tranquilo en Athenas... Y ahí Ares pudo haberle secuestrado, estando tu solo...-Saga lo pensó un poco y miro a Shion.

-Podríamos contemplar esa opción...-informo el patriarca.- pero antes, tenemos que saber... El estado de los lugares que señalo Arkanos.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-Enserio Milo-Afrodita miro los puntos en el mapa y busco las referencias en el libro que tenía- tu padre se ha lucido, con lo de esconder un mapa, en un montón de puntitos...

-Me había llegado el rumor que era listo...

-Al parecer, al hijo, le falto ese gen-murmuro Ángelo, por el simple hecho de hacer rabiar al de escorpio. Quien hizo oídos sordos al comentario- ¿Que habrá pasado en Géminis?-decidió desviar el tema.

-No sé... Pero Shion nos mandó a investigar de estos lugares.-Informo Afrodita sin levantar la vista del libro- hasta el momento, este-indico un punto en el mapa.- solo es para llevar tributos... No para otras cosas.

-Me preocupa Abel.-Milo cerro el libro que tenía- ¿vieron la cara de dolor de Set?-los otros le miraron- si a él le dolió, y eso que solo sufre un "eco" o sensación, no me quiero imaginar lo que le habrá dolido al otro...

-Estaba pensando-Ángelo cerro el libro y miro a sus pares- ¿Y si Hades revivió a Set, solo para confirmar, que Abel está en el mundo de los vivos?-los otros dos se miraron- Set menciono que tenía sensaciones y tal vez Hades sabia de estas... Y es SABIDO, que odia que se lleven a sus "súbditos"...

-Pues sí lo hizo-Milo abrió el libro- ya tenemos la confirmación... Pero me sigue intrigando lo del collar de Hebe... ¿Para qué lo querría Ares? En caso de que haya, quien lo robara.

-Para dejar a Kanon, en los 13 años...-Camus entro con su típico semblante inmutable.- Kanon, tiene su memoria y cuerpo físico de los 13... A un descuido, de Saga, "adelanto" su reloj biológico...-Los tres hicieron muecas- lo acabo de escuchar.-informo.

_Habitación de Kanon, Casa de Géminis. Tres horas después._

_-Kanon...-_el chico se movió dormido, una gélida mano roso su sien derecha. El adolescente soltó un pequeño suspiro.- _Hora, de que vengas a mí...-_le susurro la voz de Ares al oído. El chico abrió los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Ares sonrió con malicia, la mente de Kanon estaba débil y era fácil de controlar... Ya era hora de reclamar lo que le pertenecía, ya era hora de comenzar la segunda fase de su venganza.-_Sal de Géminis y ven a mí... Sabes, a donde tienes que venir... Yo te estaré esperando haya... Sí. Saga te pregunta, no responderás..._

-Si-el chico se sentó en la cama, su mirada estaba perdida y sus pensamientos viajaban por cualquier parte de su perturbada mente. Ninguna idea tenía lógica, no había ninguna que tuviera la fuerza para resistirse al dominio de Ares. El dios sonrió, cuando vio al adolescente dirigirse a la puerta.

-_Te espero haya...-_Sonrió con malicia, quería verle la cara a Saga. Cuando lo que planeaba se llevara a cabo, quería ver la cara del primer gemelo. Una fugaz idea paso por su mente, se divertiría un poco... Intercepto al niño, justo antes que habrá la puerta y le susurro una orden al oído. El chiquillo asintió y salió de su habitación.-_Veamos de qué color te pintas, Saga..._

_Cocina._

Saga sintió algo, no podía decir que era, y sintió como un escalofrió trepaba por su espalda. Aioros y Aioria le miraron, ambos estaban tomando café con el gemelo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Aioros, mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Sentí un escalofrió…-informo el gemelo- últimamente, se me han vuelto rutina…

-Saga…-Aioria le miro- y si esos escalofríos… ¿Son señales de que Ares está cerca?-El gemelo dejo su taza en la mesa y corrió al cuarto de Kanon… Para volver al poco tiempo, con una cara de completo pánico.

-¡KANON NO ESTA!-Al escuchar esas palabras, los tres se apresuraron a salir de Géminis…-iré a buscar al patriarca.

-Voy a revisar las casa inferiores… tal vez salió… a recorrer el santuario-informo Aioros, mientras comenzaba a alejarse

-Revisare los caminos ocultos… Tal vez se fue por uno de ellos-Aioria corrió hacia uno de los laterales.

-Deja… yo lo hago, tu ve a las casas inferiores-Aioros remonto vuelo, podría ver mejor desde arriba. Aprovechando la luz de la luna. Artemisa y las estrellas hacían que la noche fuera de absoluta claridad.

_Acantilado, cerca de Géminis, Doce Casas._

Kanon estaba al borde del precipicio, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada misma. Sus pies descalzos, permanecían al filo del abismo que prometía una muerte segura. El viento meció su largo cabello y la luz de la luna ilumino las solitarias lágrimas. Lagrimas que la mente del chico, no podía explicar debido a la confusión que dominaba su mente. La voluntad, de las palabras, de Ares se imponía a su propia voluntad. Se sentía como un títere desarticulado… Sus pupilas seguían dilatadas, el dios Ares estaba parado justo tras él.

_-Camina._-Le ordeno, antes de desaparecer. El píe derecho, de Kanon, dio el mortal paso. Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caer, su mente fue libre del dominio del dios. Sus ojos fueron poblados por el pánico, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí… Solo sabía que iba a morir, una vez se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡TE TENGO!-Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y le alejaron del suelo. No tardaron mucho en volver a la seguridad del suelo. Aioros se dejó caer en el suelo, con Kanon en brazos. Sintió el cuerpo del chico temblar y lo bajo.- ¿EN QUE PENSABAS?-Miro muy molesto al chico- ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO…-En eso noto las lágrimas del niño y recordó lo dicho por Saga… Si la memoria, de Kanon, recordaba hasta la muerte de Blaise… Gritarle, era la peor de las opciones.-Kanon…

- ¿Qué hacía en el precipicio? -el niño le miro, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- ¿Porque estaba ahí…? Yo jamás saltaría…-Aioros le miro atentamente, el niño decía una cosa y el había visto todo lo contrario. –JAMÁS, DEJARIA A SAGA SOLO-Grito, al ver que Aioros dudaba de sus palabras. Las lágrimas continuaron su curso- YO JAMÁS, ME QUITARIA LA VIDA…

-Kanon… será mejor que regresemos a Géminis…-el caballero le miro seriamente. El niño le sostuvo la mirada, ya había rastros del futuro Kanon en esos ojos.

-Digo la verdad…-informo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

-Tus acciones, te contradicen.-informo el Sagitario- regresa a Géminis…-Kanon apretó los dientes- Te eh dado una orden…-Un portal dimensional se abrió y Kanon desapareció por este- ¡KANON! ¡MALDICION!-Mocoso berrinchudo, pensó para sus adentros.

_Bosques del santuario._

Kanon estaba trepado a su árbol predilecto. Que no le creyera, le dolía y mucho. El jamás se quitaría la vida, aunque no entendía que hacía en ese lugar. ¿En qué momento había llegado a ese precipicio? Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, estaba tan confundido. Necesitaba a su maestro, necesitaba a Blaise… Necesitaba que alguien le escuchara… que alguien le entendiera… Ahora seguramente, Aioros, les habría dicho que había intentado quitarse la vida. Seguramente todos le creerían a Aioros… Nadie le escucharía…

-No me creerán si les digo la verdad…-susurro para sí.

-Yo si te voy a creer.-El chico levanto la vista y se encontró con que Saga trepaba el árbol.-eres muy predecible- ah esta edad, agrego para si- siempre vienes al mismo árbol-Kanon le miro atentamente, mientras se sentaba en la misma rama.- ¿Me dirás que paso? ¿O seguirás creyendo que no te vamos a creer?

-No me creerás…-el niño volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos.- no me creerás, porque ni yo sé cómo es que termine ahí…-Saga le miro atentamente, para luego agarrarlo de un brazo y atraerlo hacia él.

-Kanon, yo se darme cuenta cuando es que mientes-informo, mientras le acariciaba la larga cabellera- y sé que ahora no lo estas haciendo…

-No sé cómo termine ahí… no puedo recordarlo…-Kanon escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano- lo único que sé, que me encontraba cayendo… Cuando, Aioros, me salvo…

-Está bien, Kanon… yo te creo-le informo Saga, el niño busco la mirada de su hermano. Se encontró con la sinceridad, en los orbes jade de este.-Yo te creo…-le repitió, mientras le limpiaba el rastro de una solitaria lagrima.- sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-Atrajo la cabeza de Kanon a su pecho.-sabes que siempre me tendrás cuando me necesites y cuando no también.-Le informo, mientras le daba, la seguridad que su hermano necesitaba.-siempre estaré con vos… Recuerda eso…-le acaricio con cuidado la espalda.

-¿No me dejaras?-el adolescente le miro con ojos suplicantes- ¿no dejaras que me haga daño o que te haga daño?

-Él no podrá lastimarte-le tomo del mentón- porque yo se lo pienso, y se lo voy, impedir….-beso la frente de Kanon- confía en mi… ¿Puedes? -El niño de trece años asintió- ¿quieres volver o te quieres quedar un rato más?-Kanon miro a Saga, este estaba solo con las ropas de entrenamiento. Era claro, que su hermano todavía no tenía intención de volver a las doce casas.

-¿Tienes tiempo para perder?-pregunto Kanon…

-Contigo, no pierdo mi tiempo.-Saga le sonrió, recibiendo una misma sonrisa como respuesta.- cada minuto con mi hermano… Es un minuto, dorado, en mi vida…-Kanon le miro, mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Si no te lo eh dicho antes… te lo diré ahora-Kanon miro fijamente a Saga- eres un gran hermano… y me alegra que seas mi hermano mayor…-Saga abrazo nuevamente a Kanon, mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-A mí, me alegra, que seas mi hermano menor-le susurro al oído, como si fuera el más grande secreto.

Ares miraba todo con rabia desde la distancia, pensó que se divertiría sembrando la duda en Saga. Haciéndole creer que Kanon se quitaría la vida… Pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, desapareció del bosque volviendo a su guarida. Tendría que hacerse más fuerte… por ahora solo contaba con el miedo absoluto de Abel... Tendría que aterrar, aún más, a Kanon… Recordarle, al crio, cuál era su lugar en el mundo.

_Prisión, Santuario de Ares._

Abel como pudo, se aplicó una venda en la zona herida. Aprovecharía que él dios no andaba cerca para atender la profunda cortada en su pierna derecha. Había logrado salirse de la celda, por un descuido del dios… Aunque tal vez, no hubiera sido un descuido sino algo premeditado. Como castigo… Ares le había amarrado, pies y manos, y luego enterrado una daga en la pierna. Para que recordara cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Con el vendaje, hecho con su remera, la sangre se mantenía en su cuerpo… Pero estaba el detalle, de que podría infectarse… Aunque dudaba que Ares, le dejara morir… Bueno dudar, no llevaba a ninguna certeza con el dios de la guerra. Escucho los pasos de este, provenir del pasillo. Como pudo se arrincono en una de las esquinas de la celda, no quería otra herida como la de la pierna.

El dios entro a la celda y busco con la mirada a su prisionero. Dentro de ese santuario, podía tener su propio cuerpo… Aunque este cuerpo estuviera débil, debido al sello de Athena que comprimía todo su cosmos en su lanza Olímpica... Encontró al chico, sentado en una de las esquinas. Si no podía desquitarse con los gemelos… Lo haría con Abel, se acercó al muchacho… Cuyo miedo, se hacía presente en sus ojos de un celeste inmaculado.

-Siempre odie tus ojos…-informo, mientras tomaba al niño de la pierna herida y lo sacaba a rastras de la celda.-creo que me liberare de ellos, de una vez por todas…

-NO POR FAVOR…-El niño trato de agarrarse de donde pudo, dejando la marca de sus uñas en el suelo. Ares sonrió con malicia, sin duda, con el miedo que obtendría en ese momento. Con la energía que le daría ese miedo. Podría hacer mayor mella en la psiquis de Kanon, a cada paso estaba más cerca de hacerse más fuerte y poder destruir el sello de Athena que comprimía su cosmos. Y luego de eso, sonrió con malicia mientras llevaba a rastras a Abel, le daría a Saga por donde más le dolería... Le quitaría lo que más amaba en el mundo… Le haría sufrir y suplicar piedad, piedad que le negaría y disfrutaría negándole.

-Ya deja de chillar-dijo con un tono burlón- no te arrancare los ojos, quiero que veas lo que ayudaste a "construir"… Lo que tú y Kanon, me ayudaran a liberar.

_Continuara._

_Mito (nota)_En un oscuro mito arcaico, relatado en la _Ilíada_ por la diosa Dione a su hija Afrodita, dos gigantes ctónicos, los Alóadas, Oto y Efialtes, encadenaban a Ares y lo encerraban en una urna de bronce, donde permaneció trece meses, un año lunar. «Allí pereciera el dios insaciable de combate, si su madrastra [de los Alóadas], la bellísima Eribea, no lo hubiese participado a Hermes».«En éste se sospecha un festival de libertinaje que se desata al decimotercer mes.»Ares estuvo gritando y aullando en la urna hasta que Hermes lo rescató y Artemisa engañó a los Alóadas haciendo que se arrojaran sus lanzas uno al otro, matándose.

Ademas, opte por el 13 por ser un numero relacionado con la mala suerte xD


	10. El silencio de los inocentes

_El silencio de los inocentes._

Kanon se removió dentro de la sabanas, abrió los ojos y distinguió el destello alba filtrarse por la ventana. Deslizo la mano debajo de la almohada y lo sintió. Estaba ahí, se sentó en la cama y tomo la almohada. Metió la mano dentro de la funda y saco un cuaderno, marrón de cuero, algo gastado. Abrió el cuaderno, miro la clara y delicada caligrafía de su maestro. Shaka no estaba muy herrado. El diario estaba en la cama, en su cama. Solo que estaba escondido, en la funda de la almohada donde nadie le buscaría y no debajo del colchón...

Lo encontró hacia un par de días, por pura casualidad, porque sintió algo raro debajo de la almohada... Con tantos líos, olvido decirle a Saga que encontró el diario de su maestro. Y que claramente su yo adulto, lo estaba leyendo. También encontró otra cosa: un cuaderno, lleno de hojas escritas, con su letra de adulto. Él, estaba sacando notas de los apuntes de su maestro... Por precaución, no le dijo nada a Saga. Algo le decía, que habría serios problemas si le decía...

Escucho pasos, escondió el diario bajo la almohada y se tumbó. Al poco tiempo, entro Saga a la habitación.

-Saga, ya pareces perseguido.-Escucho la voz de Aioros, Kanon siguió fingiendo que dormía. No le convenía hacer notar que estaba despierto.

-El día que Aioria, sea perseguido por un dios psicópata-escucho que susurraba Saga.- que le diga que tiene que guardar silencio, porque te matara... ¿Tú no estaría "algo perseguido"?

-¿Realmente te matara?-Pregunto Aioros.

-No. Me necesita vivo, por eso no me matara... Solo es una mentira que usa para tenerle sumiso.

-¿No puede hacerte año?-escucharon de pronto. Kanon se dio vuelta y miro a Saga- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Eh...-Saga miro a Kanon.- ¿estabas despierto?-Kanon se sentó en la cama y le dedico una mirada gélida a su gemelo. Mirada que poco a poco paso a ser una de completa rabia.

-¿No podía hacerte daño?-volvió a preguntar el chico de 13 años, elevando un poco la voz.- Sal de mi cuarto.-ordeno, cuando su hermano tardo en responder.

-Kanon...

-¡Sal de mi cuarto!-ordeno con lágrimas en los ojos. Saga le miró fijamente, había algo en los ojos de Kanon.

-Kanon... ¿Dónde está tu memoria?-pregunto Saga, con una expresión de completa preocupación en el rostro.

-TE FUISTE A UNA MISION EN ALEJANDRIA...-Le grito el niño hecho una fiera- AHI ESTA MI MEMORIA... -Kanon desapareció de golpe, ya no estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Donde?-Aioros miro a Saga, este solo cerro los ojos.

-Es una ilusión...-Informo Saga.-Kanon... por qué mentiste... O mejor dicho, porque me dijiste la verdad a medias.-Acerco una mano al borde de la cama, mientras elevaba a penas su cosmos, la ilusión que Kanon hacia sobre sí mismo se debilito y el niño quedo visible. Estaba abrazado a sus piernas y tenía escondida su cabeza. Aunque era claro que lloraba. Saga apoyo su mano en la cabeza del menor- ¿Que paso esa noche...?-El niño como simple respuesta abrazo más sus piernas.

-Me odiaran... si les digo, los dos, me van a odiar... Me odiaran por ser débil...-informo el niño entre llanto, aun sin mirar a los chicos.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste, que realmente, no podría hacerte daño?

-Lo descubrimos, hace poco Kanon...-Informo Aioros.- A Ares, le convenía no llamar la atención... ¿Qué paso Kanon...? ¿Por qué crees que te odiaremos?-Saga, se sentó junto a su hermano y le atrajo hacia él- Puedes decírnoslo-le informo Aioros- no te odiaremos... Kanon-Aioros se arrodillo junto al niño, este levanto la mirada- Saga y Yo, no te vamos a culpar de nada... Puedes decirnos...-El niño miro a uno y otro.

-Kanon...-Saga le acaricio con cuidado el cabello- ¿qué paso, esa noche, en Acuario?-el niño se mordió el labio, para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza.-Kanon... Puedes confiar en nosotros, soy tu hermano y Aioros es tu amigo de la infancia...

-Dinos... que paso.

_Casa patriarcal. Dos horas después._

El puño, de Aioria, chocó contra una de las paredes hundiéndola y provocando grandes grietas. Muchos estaban hechos una rabia. Saga y Aioros, luego de enterarse de lo que paso, esa noche, en Acuario... Convencieron al niño de ir a decírselo a Shion, en la subida cada uno planeo mil y un maneras de matar a Ares o darle una lenta y agonizante tortura...

Lo malo, fue, que estaba el resto de la orden dorada. Por lo cual, dado que Kanon no era capaz de formular dos palabras juntas, quien hablo fue Aioros. Kanon se mantenía con la mirada gacha, todo el tiempo había estado aferrado a la mano de su hermano. Como si, Saga, fuera la tabla que le mantiene a flote y él el pobre naufrago.

-¿¡POR QUE DIABLOS TE CALLASTE ESO!?-Shion le miro, estaba completamente fuera de sí.-KANON... TE PREGUNTE SI RECORDABAS QUE HABIA PASADO...

-Shion...-Saga atrajo a Kanon, hacia él, un poco más. Sentí a Kanon temblar, tal vez no hubiera sido lo mejor dejarle en el salón del trono.- No le grite...-Shion trato de calmarse, pero... ¿DIOSES COMO PODIA SER, KANON, TAN INGENUO? Luego miro atentamente al chico, claro que podía, era un adolescente. Quien solo hacía 15 días, en su memoria, que había cumplido los 13. Era un niño aun, aunque quisieran tratarle como adulto. Era un niño, tenía 13 años. No un adulto de 28 años, no podían exigirle mucho... No podían exigirle, que no tuviera algo de miedo...

-Ósea...-Camus cerró los ojos y apretó los puños- Mientras yo gritaba por ayuda, Ares estaba poniendo a Kanon entre la espada y la pared...-Maldito bastardo.-Y lo obligo a decirle donde estabas...

-A cambio de la vida de Milo, la tuya, la de Aioros y Aioria...-Ángelo apretó los puños, estaba hecho una furia.- antes que me olvide...-Miro a Kanon y luego dejo libre un suspiro- pude ver a Ares, la otra vez.

-¿Qué?-Todos centraron su atención en el caballero de Cáncer. Lo cual Kanon agradeció esa, momentánea, falta de atención.

-Lo vi, la otra vez que ataco a Kanon en la casa patriarcal.-Cerro los ojos- con tanto ajetreo, lo deje para contar luego...-Miro fijamente a Kanon- por cierto-se acercó al muchacho, que estaba parado junto a Saga- pensé, que no te gustaban los collares -Kanon paso saliva, en el cuello tenía dos cosas: el rosario de su maestro y el collar de Hebe (que lo ocultaba con una ilusión).

-¿De qué hablas?-Shion le miro confundido, no era el único.

-El otro día, le vi a Kanon un collar de plata... Cuando lo iba a revisar, llegaron ustedes. -Ángelo miro fijamente al muchacho.- es curioso... por qué no te lo vi luego... -le dijo con tono cortante.- NO lastimara a Saga

-A Saga, no... ¿Pero a ustedes?-el chico les dedico una mirada helada. Los otros se miraron, quería lastimar a Saga, pero no matarle... Pero eso, no querría decir que no fuera a matar al resto.

-¿Lo tienes tú?-pregunto Athena en un susurro. Kanon miro todo el lugar, buscando a Ares, pero no respondió... A pesar, que el dios, no estaba a la vista- Kanon... ¿Tienes o tuviste el collar de Hebe?

-¿Puedo ir a Géminis?-fue la única respuesta de Kanon.- por favor...

-Saga, llévalo a Géminis-ordeno Shion, los hermanos se retiraron.- Kanon, tiene el collar...-Dijo una vez salieron, del recinto, los gemelos- o lo tenía... Ha dejado en claro, que lo amenaza...

-esta incluyéndonos a nosotros...-murmuro Aioros.- tal vez, ya no lo tenga ahora... Luego de ponerle a esta edad, tal vez se lo llevo.-los otros se miraron.- Seguramente Ares se lo ha llevado, para que no devolviéramos a su edad.

-¿Cuantas cosas más ah de estar callando...? Por querer cuidarnos... -Shura les miro, bastante preocupado- porque eso está haciendo, cuidar nuestras vidas con su silencio.-el caballero dorado se sentía algo frustrado. Que un niño, les cuidara, era algo frustrante. Ellos deberían de cuidar a Kanon, no este a ellos.

-Son muchas cosas, eso es claro-Milo aprieta los puños.- ¿por qué diablos se calla...?

-Tiene miedo, eso es lo que está presente en sus ojos y lo que domina sus acciones-Athena le miro- Ares, le produce miedo... La duda de saber si es verdad o es mentira la amenaza, le produce miedo y eso le lleva al silencio...

-Athena, deberíamos decirle a Saga... De que Ares, puede usurpar el cuerpo de Kanon-informo Shaka.

-Hasta que no estemos seguros-La diosa les miro-no se lo dirán, no está bien preocuparle más de la cuenta.

-Set dijo, que estaba esa posibilidad...-Informo Shion.

-Vigilen a Kanon-Ordeno Athena- Set, informo que siempre dejaba a Saga y Kanon con alguien de la orden dorada.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Kanon-Saga le puso delante un té de tilo.- ¿qué paso con el collar?-el menor tomo el té, pero no respondió a la pregunta de su gemelo.-Kanon...

-De haberlo sabido, no hubiera dicho nada...-dijo la criatura antes de comenzar a llorar. Saga le abrazo y le atrajo hacia él.- todo lo que pasaste fue mi culpa...

-No lo fue Kanon...-pensó un poco las palabras de su hermano- Espera... ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Quién te conto?

-Lo soñé...-fue la respuesta de Kanon, Saga le miro atentamente- soñé... que intentabas matar a Athena, que atacaste a Aioros y le mandaste a matar... Que hiciste muchas cosas malas... Él me mostro, todo lo que te hizo hacer en un sueño...-Saga sentía la rabia invadirle... Ares, estaba consiguiendo que te odiara, más, cada segundo de su vida.

-¿Cuándo lo soñaste?-Saga, sentía su pulso temblar. Pero logro controlar sus facciones y su voz.

-Ayer... hoy a la madrugada.-miro a su hermano, Saga le limpio las lágrimas.- Estaba soñando eso... cuando desperté.

-¿Estabas soñando cuando paso lo del acantilado?-El niño asintió.- ya tranquilo, no fue tu culpa nada de lo que paso conmigo fue tu culpa... No le creas si dice lo contrario... ¿Crees en mí?-Kanon bajo la mirada.- Kanon, cree en lo que te digo. No tienes la culpa de nada...

-¿Me puedes dejar solo?-El niño se levantó de la silla y comenzó ir a su cuarto- quiero estar solo un rato...-Saga vio a su hermano, desaparecer por el pasillo. Apretó con fuerza los puños, estaba haciendo... Lo mismo que hizo con él... Le estaba haciendo sentir culpable, le estaba distanciando del resto... Estaba haciendo que dudara de las palabras de las personas... Estaba haciendo... Que guardara silencio, que se cerrara ah los demás.

_Habitación de Kanon._

El menor saco el diario de su maestro de abajo de la almohada, la reviso nuevamente y encontró una libreta más pequeña... Esta, estaba escrita con su propia letra. Pensó un poco y tomo una mochila. Guardo el diario de su maestro, su cuaderno, reviso uno de los cajones y encontró un poco (mucho) del dinero que guardaba de adulto. Su hermano y Shion, le habían conseguido ropa acorde a su estatura... Le doblo y le guardo en la mochila. Miro un momento la puerta cerrada y busco el cosmos de su gemelo... Sacando "cuentas" supuso que la distancia, correspondía a la biblioteca/estudio de Géminis. Soltó un suspiro, se acercó al escritorio y tomo una hoja en blanco. Tomo una de las plumas. Lo pensó un poco y tomo varias lapiceras, y lápices, para guardarlo en la mochila.

Estas haciendo tiempo, se dijo a sí mismo, quieres que Saga te descubra...

Termino de cerrar la mochila y se dispuso a redactar una carta para su hermano. Le costó escribirla, como le había costado tomar la decisión mientras bajaban. Pero era lo mejor, no quería ocasionar más problemas. No quería que nadie más muriera por su culpa, ya habían muerto muchos por eso. Las muertes que se generaron, durante el gobierno de Ares, habían sido su culpa. Él le había dicho al dios donde estaba Saga... A cambio de la vidas de su amigo, el hermano de este, la vida del hijo de Blaise (Camus), la del patriarca y la de su hermano adoptivo (Milo)... A pesar que hubiera sido a cambio de cuatro vidas inocentes, ahora cargaba con una culpa mayor. Salvo cuatro, condeno a cientos.

Si no hubiera dicho, a donde había sido enviado Saga... Jamás hubiera pasado, todo lo que paso. Termino de redactarla carta y le plegó. Escribió el nombre de su hermano al reverso y el dejo sobre el escritorio. Encontró, que tenía para sellar la carta, derritió un poco de cera (de color azul) y con un sello especial dejo grabado el símbolo de Géminis. Tomo un poco de aire y se acercó a la ventana del cuarto. La abrió y miro el cielo... Ya debería de pasar de medio día, todos deberían de estar entrenando o montando guardia en las casas. Salir del santuario, sería un juego de niños... Sonrió de medio lado, él era un niño. Un niño, que conocía todos los caminos ocultos del santuario. Uno que sería prácticamente rastreable, por que dudaba que los otros pudieran seguirle el paso, una vez hubiera tomado los caminos ocultos. Que solo los segundos gemelos de Géminis, tenían el privilegio de conocer...

_Despacho de Saga._

El caballero paso las manos por su larga melena. No sabía que hacer por su hermano, se sentía frustrado con sigo mismo. Era un fracaso, no podía cuidar de su hermano menor. Hermano que guardaba silencio, para protegerles a todos. Un inocente que guardaba silencio, eso era Kanon ahora. Miro las fotos, el álbum de fotos, en todas estaban ellos dos con Blaise o con su maestro. Había solo una en la que estaban los cuatro juntos, esa foto había sido todo un reto tomarla... Siempre había uno que salía movido. Blaise se quejaba, de que le gastarían el rollo a la cámara instantánea. Lo más gracioso, es que su maestro había puesto todos los intentos fallido en el álbum. Siempre había uno que estaba mirando las nubes, miraba hacia otro lado o cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué edad tendrían? Esa foto debería ser, tal vez, una de las ultimas que se tomaron con su maestro... Tomo la foto en la que salían los cuatro bien, se la daría a Kanon, tal vez esa foto le levantara un poco el ánimo.

Miro un momento a Blaise y su maestro, ambos magníficos eh imponentes con sus armaduras doradas, y ellos ahí vistiendo ropas de entrenamiento de lo más sonrientes. Olvidándose de lo que pasaba realmente a su alrededor, de que eran hostigados por Ares. Pequeños momentos de felicidad, en que se había retratado... Lo pensó un poco y tomo también los intentos fallidos...

-Aunque mejor: lo traigo, que mire el álbum y saque las que quiera.-Salió del estudio, luego de dejar el álbum de fotografías en uno de los cajones.

_Habitación de Kanon._

-Kanon...-Saga, golpeo varias veces. Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a preocuparse, por lo cual entro- ¿Kanon?-Reviso el baño, cuando salió de este noto la hoja que tenía su nombre... La tomo, con algo de miedo, la letra era distinta... Pero la reconoció como la letra de Kanon, cuando tenía 13 años. Miro el sello, azul... Esa carta estaba sellada con la "color" de su hermano... La suya era verde oscuro, la de Kanon azul... Así, siempre, se habían distinguido.

_Saga._

_Ya no quiero ser una carga para nadie. Ni quiero que ustedes sufran por mi culpa, no quiero cargar con más muertes de las que ya se han llevado a cabo. Perdón por faltar a mi promesa y dejarte solo. Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, irme. No poder seguir en el santuario, si sé que les pongo en peligro. No quiero que nada malo te pase, sé que Ares quiere hacerte daño usándome en tu contra. No soy tonto, que aparentara no escuchar no quiere decir que no les escuchara. No sé qué tramara Ares, pero tratare de evitar que lleve a cabo su cometido. No me busques, quédate en el santuario... Ares no volverá a dañarte. Cuida de Athena, como siempre dijiste. Se que solo te causare daño, si me quedo, Ares quiere usarme en tu contra... No me voy a dejar usar... Hermano, sé que lloraras cuando leas esto y que me maldecirás por haberme ido... Solo será una separación pasajera, cuando descubra que fue lo que le faltó al maestro (tengo su diario en mi poder) volveré. Prometo que lo hare, confía en mí. Si quieres que confié en tus palabras, tu confía en las mías..._

_No estoy enojado, por el hecho de que me hayas ocultado lo que paso en los años que obviamente no recuerdo. Entiendo, entiendo lo que es el silencio de los inocentes... Sé que te dolería decirme esas verdades trágicas, te repito que no estoy enojado todo lo contrario, sé que todo se causó por mi culpa._

_Perdóname por ser débil y cobarde, espero que no me odies a mi regreso... Prometo volver._

_El maestro siempre dijo que todo pasa por algo... Cuando descubra por que pasa, todo esto, volveré es una promesa._

_Kanon._

_Pd: Me lleve dinero, que tenía ahorrado en un cajón, no te preocupes por ello._

Saga estrujo la carta. Kanon, siempre Kanon haciendo las cosas el solo... ¿Por qué no le fue a buscar? Él le hubiera ayudado con gusto. Si no quería involucrar a los demás, bueno se irían sin decir nada a nadie... Pero se irían juntos... Su respiración era agitada, estaba preocupado por Kanon. Su cosmos y su turbación se sentían en las casas aledañas, por lo cual los demás comenzaron acudir a Géminis. Ares sonrió con malicia, había leído la carta al mismo tiempo que Saga... Había acudido para darle una sesión de miedos a Kanon. Pero termino por allarse con la, feliz, noticia que el niño había abandonado el santuario. No valía la pena que siguiera ahí, ya no servía de nada su presencia en el santuario de Athena... Lo que deseaba se había logrado, si tendría que localizar al niño... Pero por lo menos, ya no estaba en el santuario de la fastidiosa de su hermana.

_Prisiones, Santuario de Ares._

El dios se acercó sonriente, a la celda. Todo estaba marchando muy bien, accidentalmente, descubrió que ciertas personas habían reencarnado. Y ya que estaban, había que se reuniera la familia. Sonrió con malicia, mientras miraba como Abel era rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Deimos... Uno de sus hijos, estaba haciendo crecer el terror en el corazón de Abel. Pronto, el joven caballero de Géminis terminaría con su fe y voluntad quebrada. Ya tenía varios huesos quebrados... ¿Qué le haría, de malo, quebrarse un par de cosas más?

El chiquillo, trataba de salirse del helado abrazo de Deimos. Este tenía rodeada su cintura con un brazo y el cuello con otro, mientras elevaba su cosmos y llenaba de terror el corazón del chiquillo.

-Has caído bajo, Ares-Abel, hacia hasta lo imposible para evitar que esa sensación de pánico se apoderara de todo su ser.- mira que recurrir a otro dios...

-Cuando se trata de guerras-El dios miro sonriente al chiquillo, tenía el torso al descubierto, por usar su remera para formar vendas, dejando a la vista cicatrices viejas y heridas resiente.- nada es bajo... Si no, que todo es necesario... Por ejemplo, es necesario que se destruya tu voluntad y tu fe... Para lo que tramo...

-Púdrete...-Abel intento sacarse al dios del Terror, pero con la esclava de bronce (que anulaba su cosmos y su pierna herida) eso era muy difícil.

-Quien se pudrirá... serás tu.-Informo Deimos- ¿quieres conocer una de mis técnicas predilectas?-le pregunto burlón. Ares abandono el lugar, de fondo podía escuchar los gritos de Abel... Música para sus oídos.

_Salón del trono._

-Phobos...-el dios menor se apareció ante él- Kanon de Géminis, abandono el santuario... Ve tras él y me lo traes vivo...

-Como desees padre...-informo el joven de cabellera rubia y ojos rojos.-Como desees...

_Elíseos._

-Creo...-Macaria miro a Set, quien apretaba los dientes y puños con fuerza- Que no debía haberte dicho de ver como estaba tu discípulo...-Dijo con pena, como se arrepentía de haberle propuesto eso. El joven maestro, ahora vestido con ropa de estilo griego antiguo, cerró los ojos.- Si, no debí hacerlo...-afirmo.

-Dioses, Kanon... Saga.-el chico cayo de rodillas, se sentía tan impotente.- Diosa Macaria... por favor...

-No puedo ayudarte...-la diosa le miro con pena.- pero podemos pedirle ayuda a alguien...-La diosa sonrió suavemente, Set se había ganado su aprecio, en muchas de sus vidas.- el silencio de tu alumno y los errores de los otros... Puede ocasionar otra guerra... Vamos-comenzó a alejarse del lago.

-¿Por qué no le diste el diario a tu hermano?-mascullo por lo bajo, mientras iba tras la diosa.- Kanon, porque siempre tan obstinado.-la diosa le miro, pero no dijo nada. El antiguo Géminis debería saber la razón de sus palabras.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Shion... -Saga miro al patriarca- no tengo idea, a donde pudo haber ido Kanon...-Shion y Athena, estaban sumamente alterados. Que el niño decidiera huir, sin duda complicaba mucho las cosas.

-¡PATRIARCA...! -Milo entro de lo más apresurado...-Falta la lista, de los lugares... Di vuelta mi estudio, no está por ningún lado...

-Bueno...-Shion, soltó un suspiro, miro a Saga- ya sabemos por dónde puede estar... ¿El mapa?

-Lo sigo teniendo...-informo Milo, mientras soltaba un suspiro, por la preocupación se había olvidado que tenía el mapa.- ¿Paso algo?-pregunto al ver la seriedad y sentir la tensión del ambiente.

-Si... -Saga le miro- Kanon, se fue...-El de escorpio abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

_Estación central de Trenes._

Kanon se sentó en la banca a esperar a que llegara el tren. Tenía mucho cuidado con el entorno que le rodeaba, no usaría su cosmos a menos que le fuera estrictamente necesario. Ante los ojos de las personas: solo era un chiquillo de 14 o15 años (debido a su altura), bien vestido, con mochila de viaje que esperaba al tren. Nadie sospecharía lo que pasaba realmente con ese chico, nadie sospecho que en realidad era un guerrero y mucho menos lo que le preparaba el destino.

Kanon saco el pequeño papel, del interior de su chaqueta, donde Milo y los otros habían anotado los lugares donde podría estar Ares. Con algunas aclaraciones pequeñas.

_Tracia. Santuario principal_

_Esparta. Templo de Ares Thareitas_

_Areópago. Atenas. Templo de Ares._

_Arcanas. Templo de Ares._

_Olimpia. Altar y templo de Ares._

_Gerontra, Laconia, Templo de Ares._

_Tegea. Templo menor._

_Tebas. Templo menor._

_Macedonia. Templo Menor._

_Península Balcanica, Templo Menor._

Al leer el noveno lugar soltó un pequeño bufido, pudieron haber sido más específicos. La península era inmensa. Los otros cuatro lugares estaban tachados. Eran lugares donde se entregaban ofrendas y Ares no tenía nada ahí. Tenía que concentrarse en los templo, principalmente: en el santuario de Tracia (lugar de nacimiento de Ares), en Esparta (donde el dios contaba con gran favoritismo).

-Tratándose del dios de la guerra.-susurro, mientras se ponía la mochila de viaje al hombro y se dirigía al tren- puede estar en cualquier lado... Pero de seguro esta en Tracia, es a donde se suele esconder según los mitos-y también según lo que anote Yo de adulto.-Pero empezare por Esparta, los chicos de seguro me buscaran en los templos más cercanos...

* * *

El menor se subió al tren, luego de que el guarda requisara su boleto y le dedicara una mirada atenta.

-¿Primera vez que viajas solo?-le pregunto el guarda, algo anciano, amablemente.

-No, ya eh viajado solo antes.-Informo mientras tomaba su boleto y subía al tren.- Solo, que lo eh hecho de adulto...-murmuro cuando entro a uno de los compartimientos, por suerte, vacío. Se quitó la mochila y la abrazo contra su cuerpo. Luego de que empezará a moverse el tren. Saco el cuaderno, anillado, donde estaban sus apuntes de adulto. En este había una foto de él y Saga (con la misma estatura y edad) vestido con ropas casuales...- esto lo hago por ti Saga... No quiero, que te vuelva a hacer daño.-susurro, para luego cerrar el cuaderno y volverlo a colocar en su mochila.-Ares, nunca más lastimaras a mi hermano.

_Casa de Geminis. Santuario de Athena_

Saga pensaba en las palabras de que su hermano dejo en la carta.

_-"No me busques, quédate en el santuario... Ares no volverá a dañarte" ¿_Quien es el mayor en este caso?-Solto un suspiro, nada podia hacer. Kanon se habia ido para cuidarlo.- No se supone, que yo deberia de cuidarlo a él..._  
_

-Se supone-dijo una voz a su espalda. Saga se dio vuelta y se encontro con Mu.- que deberia ser asi, pero estamos hablando de Kanon... Con él es todo al reves, Shion va organizar un grupo para buscarle.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a atravesar la tercera casa- ¿vienes o te quedaras en Geminis como él lo pidio...?

_Continuara._


End file.
